High School Sweethearts
by Gells
Summary: Bulma is a regular high school student, has her own group of friends. One group she stays away from and the people in it, especially Vegeta, they Hate each other! Or do they?...And What! There's a gang invloved!
1. 1 First Day Back

High School Sweetheart :::Vegeta's Thoughts::: ~Bulma's Thoughts~ Chapter 1: First Day Back  
  
"I need a better way to get my head straight, not like anybody would know-- Got a silver cloud high above me--running circles around and around me-- Turn it up again we're going nowhere let the sound surround everyone!!!" Bulma was signing along to one of her favorite songs, Surround by American Hi-Fi. She was singing while changing for school. Bulma was now a senior in high school. And today was her first day as an official senior. Bulma pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. Even though it was pulled up her beautiful blue hair still reached the middle of her back. She slipped on a pair or white baggy pants. Her pants rested on her hips, exposing her belly button. She then put on a tight black tank-top that showed a good portion of her mid-drift. Bulma was not very into the school rules, of not showing your stomach, but she didn't care, she wore those kinds of clothes all the time. No one really bothered her about it because her father was one of the most important men in the city. Her family also helped with the school fund; therefore no one ever gave her a hard time. Bulma searched threw her draw for her spike bracelet and her matching spiked dog-chain necklace. Bulma took a good look at her self in the mirror, and being satisfied with what she looked like started getting ready to leave. Bulma took her cd from her stereo and put it in her portable cd player, and stuffed it in her back pack. She raced down the steps, and grabbed herself something to eat and started for the door.  
  
"Bye mom, I'm going!" Bulma yelled letting her mom know that she was leaving. Bye honey! Have a good day at school!" Bulma's mother yelled, Bunnie then heard the door slam.  
  
Bulma slammed the front door and headed for her car. She hoped into her red Ferrari, she popped in her American Hi-Fi cd. She then put her sunglasses on, backed up out of her driveway and went full speed to her high school. While she was driving to school, she felt a wave of excitement wash over her. She was going to see her friends! She was unable to see them during the summer because most of them had gone away. Fifteen minutes later Bulma pulled into one of the spots in the student parking lot behind the school. Unfortunately an arch enemy pulled up right next to her. They hated each other! Or did they?  
  
"Why do you listen to that shit?" A very masculine voice asked, as Bulma was stopping her cd.  
"Why do you care flame head?" Bulma asked annoyed.  
"You're the only girl I know that listening to the crap, well except for your kind..." he said sounding disgusted.  
"Why do you insist on bothering and insulting me?" Bulma asked. "Do you find it amusing?" Bulma asked again.  
"No it just fascinating..." He said as if she were a different species. Bulma rolled her eyes, got out of her car. She locked her doors and turning around to face him, but only for a second. Vegeta was the complete opposite of her. He was a 'prep' as she called him. He played many sports, such as football, soccer, lacrosse, and baseball. He was about four inches taller than her, eight counting his hair. He wore a pair of faded designer jeans, and a black shirt that accentuated his muscles nicely. He also had a pair of brown coach shoes with a black coach pattern. She then walked by him brushing him off. She spotted her friend Chi-Chi talking with Goku; he was one of Vegeta's friends. Goku did not dislike Bulma and Chi-Chi as Vegeta did. As a matter of fact, Goku was very close with Chi-Chi.  
"CHI!!!" Bulma yelled happily  
"B!!!!!!!!!" Chi-Chi yelled back running towards her. Chi-Chi had raven black hair. Chi-Chi's hair was quite different from when Bulma had last seen it though  
"Chi! Your hair looks awesome!" Bulma said excitedly. Chi-Chi's hair used to be long. It used to reach the middle of her back. Her hair was however never as long as Bulma's. Chi-Chi's hair was much shorter now. One side of her hair was up to her chin, and the other side was right below her ear. Chi-Chi was Bulma's best friend. And next to Bulma Chi-Chi was the prettiest girl in the school.  
"Hi Bulma..." a boy her age said, trying to be sexy.  
"Hi Yamcha!" Bulma said excitedly. "How was your summer?" Bulma asked him.  
"It was okay...it would have been better if it was just me and you though..." Yamcha said playing around with Bulma.  
"You are so gross!" Bulma retorted. Yamcha started to laugh at her last comment. Yamcha and Bulma had met freshmen year. They have been friends ever since.  
"Hey Bulma!" someone said from behind her. Bulma turned around and screamed. "18!!! What's up?" Bulma asked.  
"Nothing... What about you?" 18 asked.  
"Nothing really." Bulma replied. 18 is so pretty! She was tall, well not TALL but taller than Bulma. She had bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was very intimidating. A lot of the boys fancied her, especially Krillian! He liked her since Junior high. Everyone knew that he liked her, but he never had enough guts to ask her out. It looked like 18 liked Krillian too but she was never the kind of person to open up to people like that.  
"Hey everyone!" Krillian said joining the conversation.  
"Hi Krillian!" Everyone said.  
"How were your summers?" Krillian asked them as a group.  
"Good." Goku said out of nowhere.  
"Oh...Hi Goku..." Chi-Chi said blushing.  
"Heh-heh! Hi Chi-Chi!" Goku said scratching the back of his head. } BRING { All of the students ran off to first period.  
  
"Hello students and welcome to your new English class. My name is Mrs. Watts. Basically we are going to be reading a book by Rick Treet. A lot of his books have to do with very bizarre things." Mrs. Watts had started to explain what they were going to start reading next week, when she was interrupted.  
"Bizarre as in Bulma, or just really weird, a person could get really confused about that misinterpretation." Vegeta said throwing that comments at Bulma who was seated at the back of the room. Every one had burst into laughter.  
"Hey bastard, why don't you shut up before I embarrass you?" Bulma asked Vegeta looking him straight in the eyes. ~Bitch~  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The class Oed waiting for Vegeta to say something back, instead the teacher butted in.  
"EXCUSE ME!!!! Will you too stop before I send you both to the principle!!!" Mrs. Watts said. Bulma simply looked at Vegeta with sparks of successes glinting in her blue eyes. Vegeta turned around accepting defeat. But he wasn't gonna let her keep that, no, no he wasn't. :::I have to do something that will completely embarrass her(Evil smile):::  
"Vegeta?" Mrs. Watts asked  
"Huh?" Vegeta questioned. Some people started to giggle.  
"Vegeta I said your name at least four times...why didn't you respond?" Mrs. Watts asked him curiously. :::Well woman I was planning to scar Bulma Briefs for life:::  
"I was thinking how gay and boring your class is Mrs. Watts." Vegeta said knowing that he would have to serve detention for that one, but he was already used to detention of the first day back to school, he had after all been doing it since freshmen year.  
  
"All right mister! You will be serving detention with me after school!" Mrs. Watts yelled. } BRING { Everyone picked up all their belongings and left the class room. Vegeta walked out into the hall way last, because Mrs. Watts had to talk to him about his 'behavior'. :::Rancid Bitch::: Vegeta thought before he stared for his next class.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
"Hey Vegeta" Goku said walking over to him  
"Hey." Vegeta replied  
"So I heard you, uh messed with Bulma..." Goku stated  
"Yeah, so?" Vegeta asked as he began to walk away being closely followed by Goku. Its not that Vegeta didn't like Goku, he did they were best friends. Its just that sometimes Goku had to learn to stay in his own business.  
"What do you have against her?" Goku asked bluntly  
"We are not from the same group! There! Are you happy now? I said it, I told you! Now will you leave the hell alone and drop the god damned subject?!" Vegeta shouted getting aggravated.  
"Vegeta! Groups have nothing to do with what a person is like! For example! Krillian is one of our best friends! He is from the same group as Bulma and...Chi-Chi..."Goku said forcefully until he had to say Chi-Chi's name.  
"Do you fancy her?" Vegeta said smirking evilly.  
"So what if I do...?"  
"I was just asking cause every time you say her name you-"  
"Okay! Okay! Shut up about it!"  
"Are you ashamed to like her?"  
"No not at all, she beautiful!"  
"Who's beautiful?" a famine voice asked  
"No one Dawn." Vegeta said coldly.  
"I was asking Goku!" Dawn said coldly to Vegeta  
"Whatever." Vegeta said and started to walk away.  
"Vegeta wait!" Goku screamed after him  
"Goku, where are you going!?" Dawn complained grabbing his arm.  
"Dawn! Leave me alone! Jesus! Why do you insist on bothering me!?" Goku yelled. This outburst caused everyone to turn around and look at Goku in shock, even Dawn and Vegeta looked at him weird. Goku never yelled at anyone besides Vegeta. Even Goku was slightly taking a-back by his actions.  
"Listen, Dawn, I'm sorry about that, but I have to go...I'm really SORRY!" Goku screamed the last part of that apology walking down the hall way. He was being closely followed by Vegeta who was trying to catch up with him.  
"Goku?!" Vegeta said loudly trying to get his attention in the load hallway.  
"Huh? Yeah? I'm all ears!" Goku said turning around with his genuine goofy smile.  
"So...about that girl with the uneven hair?" Vegeta started to say.  
"Chi-Chi..." Goku corrected him.  
"Right her" :::I don't know why I am a bout to support him in this:::  
  
"Do you really like her?" Vegeta asked  
"Yeah she's great!"  
Then go for her! You big Oaf!!!!!" Vegeta yelled at his friend  
"You're right! I will! Peace!! Don't forget 'Geta we have a meeting for football today!" Goku said about to turn the corner  
"Yeah, yeah I know..." Vegeta said. Vegeta walked into the nearest bathroom, and started at him self in the mirror for just a few minutes, before he spoke...  
"What happening to me? I am getting soft...I just helped my best friend gain confidence. I am supposed to be bad, I was bad last year!" Vegeta didn't say above a whisper  
"Do be so hard on your self man its okay" an unfamiliar voice said. 


	2. 2 Big Trouble

Chapter 2: Big Trouble!  
  
Vegeta span around to see who had said that. This guy was a lot taller than Vegeta, he had slightly long brown hair.  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked  
"My name is Jimmy." Jimmy said  
"Okay..."Vegeta said  
"Why were you listening to my conversation...with my self?" Vegeta said uncomfortably.  
"Its no big man, do it all the time..." Jimmy said moving towards Vegeta. "So, what's your name?" Jimmy asked  
"Whoa buddy, I don't roll that way!" Vegeta said slightly backing up into the wall behind him.  
"I just want to know your name, is that a problem?" Jimmy asked, closing in on his prey. Jimmy towered over Vegeta.  
"Yeah if you're a fucking, flaming fudge packer!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta managed to get away from him and left the bathroom. As he was walking he felt, someone squeeze his butt.  
  
IN THE MEANTIME  
  
"What did you just fucking say!?" Bulma yelled being held back by 18 Chi-Chi, Krillian, and 17.  
"You heard me bitch"  
"Rachael I am gonna tear you in to a thousand pieces!!" Bulma screamed.  
"I would like to see you try scank" Rachael said very cocky. At this point Bulma had forced her self past all three people and headed straight for this girl. No one call Bulma Briefs a bitch AND a scank and gets away with it, especially not her. Bulma gave Rachael the hardest right hook she could possibly create. Rachael fell back on her bottom holding her left side of her jaw. Bulma took the advantage, and punched her again causing her to bleed from her nose.  
"Bulma please stop!" Chi-Chi screamed  
"BULMA BRIEFS!!!" A security guard yelled, he tried to stop the fight.  
"Bulma!" Goku yelled from down the hall. He stared to run over to the fight. Goku jumped into the fight he grabbed Bulma and took her out of the fight, leaving a very much mangled Rachael leaning against the wall. "What happened?" Goku asked softly as Bulma turned around to Rachael and spat blood at her. Goku grabbed Bulma's face and turned in to him. "What happened?" Goku asked again, however this time it was little bit more stern.  
"She called me a bitch and a scank!" Bulma yelled  
"Bulma, Rachael, come with me..." One of the many security guards said sternly.  
  
BACK TO VEGETA  
  
Feeling his butt being squeezed, Vegeta turned around and delivered a blow to Jimmy's face. Jimmy fell to the floor bleeding from his mouth. Vegeta slightly smiled from the sight. :::Yes! I haven't lost all of it!!::: A hall monitor saw the whole thing as she was turning the corner. And with out being seen by Vegeta she called security. Soon enough two or three security guards showed up. :::Oh shit...:::  
  
"Oh Vegeta I would have hoped you might have learned your lesson, considering that you were almost expelled from the school last year. It's a shame you are starting your bad habit so soon." The security guard said. "My 'bad habit' would not have been a problem if this fudge packer hadn't grabbed my ass!" Vegeta yelled in his face. "In that case I will take you both to the office; however you will end up getting most of the blame, considering you did punch him." The security said happily. He was very happy to get Vegeta in trouble. He hated Vegeta! The guard grabbed Vegeta by his arm and stared dragging him towards the office. "I can walk my self thanks!" Vegeta retorted, shaking the security of him arm. "You're right! After all you know the way so well." The security guard said.  
  
Vegeta simply just rolled his eyes in disgust and continued walking.  
  
AT THE OFFICE  
  
Vegeta entered the room and seated him self as far away as possible from Jimmy. Then he noticed that the only open seat was the seat next to Bulma.  
  
:::What the hell is she doing here? She must have been a bad girl...::: The thought of Bulma being 'bad' made him smile.  
"What are you doing here woman?" Vegeta asked. Bulma simply pointed to the girl across from her.  
"Oh, jeez you really beat the shit out of her." Vegeta whispered not letting Rachael hear. Bulma smiled at him. "So what are you in for?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta pointed to the guy who was sitting next to Rachael. He had a bruise slowly forming on him right cheek.  
"Ouch. What happened?" Bulma asked in curiosity. She had never seen anyone look that good after being in a fight with Vegeta.  
"This fag tried to hit on me!" Vegeta whispered angrily pointing at the guy sitting across from.  
"Oh, but I thought you liked that?" Bulma said giving a very evil smile. She knew that would piss him off. Vegeta simply smiled at her the exact way she smiled at him. "Ha Ha woman, very funny" Vegeta retorted. "So anyway wench, what are you going to do about your horrible sense of style?" Vegeta said knowing that his comment would get her angry.  
"Excuse me! What was that, Mr. I need a life!" Bulma questioned him infuriated.  
"You heard me wench." Vegeta said smirking  
"Don't call me that! And for information I like the clothes that I wear! I have a serious problem with the shit that you wear, but I never said anything about that now did I?" Bulma stated.  
"Whatever wench." Vegeta retorted.  
"Don't call me that!" Bulma yelled.  
"Will you two please stop fighting? This is not the time or 'place' to be fighting." The principle said. Bulma and Vegeta grew silent knowing that if they had spoken another word, they would have 2-week detention rather then 1-week detention.  
"That's more like it." The principle said again and went back into her office.  
"Pist! Bulma!" Chi-Chi whispered from the door. Bulma span around in her chair to face the voice.  
"Oh hey Chi!" she said quietly making sure the principle could not hear her.  
"How much longer are you going to be?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"I don't know whenever this woman talks to me." Bulma said again.  
"Well is it okay if I go? Or do you want me to wait?" Chi-chi asked.  
"How are you getting home?" Bulma asked.  
"Um..Goku is going to give me a ride home..." Chi-Chi said blushing furiously.  
"Oh okay, you go ahead!" Bulma said happily. She knew how much Chi liked Goku and didn't want her friend to miss this golden opportunity to really get to know the guy. 


	3. 3 The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss  
  
A HALF HOUR LATER  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the school and went to their cars.  
"What the hell!!!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"What are you yelling about woman!?" Vegeta questioned her, his back facing her.  
"No! Why!?" Bulma said as she started to cry. Bulma raced to Vegeta's car before he was able to leave.  
"What do you want?" Vegeta questioned  
"Vegeta, can you give me a ride home?" Bulma asked with her head down.  
"Why, don't you drive?" Vegeta asked very obnoxiously.  
"I can't drive when my car gone." Bulma said tears running down her face.  
"What..." Vegeta said confused.  
"My car has been stolen..."Bulma said crying. "Can I please have a ride home?" Bulma asked Vegeta saw that she was really, really upset, after all it was a nice car, and she should be up set.  
"Yeah sure hop in." Vegeta said. Bulma climbed in slowly. Vegeta would have told her to hurry the hell up, but he decided not to say that right now. Bulma seated her self and got comfortable.  
"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked  
"Yeah..." Bulma said, as a single tear rolled down her check. Vegeta reached over and whipped her tear away. In doing this, Bulma completely froze. She slowly turned to face him. She just looked at him. Vegeta started to close the space between them. Bulma however was too shocked to move. She was in a different world at the time and did not notice. ~Did he just touch my face? Wow he has really soft hands. Maybe it was just that one finger that was soft. Don't be stupid girl! His hands are soft!~ Vegeta's lips brought her back to earth. He lightly kissed her on the lips. Bulma looked at him confused. As Vegeta started to back up from her, without thinking, Bulma went in for another kiss. This kiss was longer and more passionate. For Bulma this was an amazing feeling. She felt Vegeta lightly lick her lips asking for permission to enter. Bulma granted him permission, and parted her lips. Vegeta slipped his tong in her mouth exploring it. Bulma met him halfway and did her fare share of exploring Vegeta. This was the best feeling she had ever experienced. It was her first real kiss! She had never kissed a boy before, except Robert, and that was in 6th grade, so it didn't mean anything. But this kiss was different it actually meant something. Seconds later after Vegeta and Bulma explored each other Vegeta retreated from her. He sat up straight in his seat and started the car. He backed up out of his spot and drove out of the student parking lot.  
  
The ride home was pretty awkward. They hadn't spoken a word since their 'kisses'.  
"Sorry..." Vegeta said  
"That's okay..." Bulma said blushing. They pulled up to Bulma house and Bulma got out. "Um, Vegeta?" Bulma asked  
"Yeah?" Vegeta questioned  
"Thank you." Bulma said and blushed.  
"Your welcome." Vegeta said quickly so he could get out of there.  
"Oh, Vegeta?" Bulma said, her face returning to its sadness  
"Yep?"  
"Can you give me a ride to school tomorrow...please?"  
"Uh, yeah sure. What time?"  
"Um 7:00 is fine..."  
"Okay then I'll be here at 7:00 be ready!" with that said Vegeta started to leave.  
"THANKS!" Bulma yelled after him. Bulma went into her house. "Mom, where are you?" Bulma asked  
"I'm in the kitchen, what's wrong sweetie?" Bulma's mom asked hearing the sadness in her daughter's voice.  
"MY CAR WAS STOLEN!!!!!" Bulma screamed and collapsed on the kitchen floor. She was crying on the floor and her father came upstairs.  
"What's going on?" Bulma's dad asked "Bulma are you okay?"  
"Daddy someone stole my car..." Bulma said into the hard tiled kitchen floor.  
"That's okay honey, don't cry. In December we will go to the car dealer and get you another Ferrari." Her dad said (Don't forget they are mad rich!)  
"Okay daddy." Bulma said picking her self off the floor. "But I left my American Hi-Fi cd in the car!" She said loudly.  
"So you can buy another one right?" Bulma's mother asked her.  
"Yeah I guess..." Bulma said slowly. "Thanks Daddy, thanks mommy." Bulma said hugging them and headed to her room. She had to call Chi-Chi. 1) To tell her about her car being stolen and 2) to inform her of her knew crush.  
  
Before she could call Chi-Chi she had to shower. She grabbed two towels from the linen closet right next to her closet in her room. Bulma went into her bathroom and turned the bathroom light on and the brightly painted walls lit up. She closed and locked the bathroom door behind her and began to take off her clothes. Then she turned the water on, and she stepped into the shower, and she began to wash herself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Bulma came out of the Bathroom with a towel around her body and a towel around her hair. She sat down on her bed, grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend's number.  
  
"Hello?" Chi-chi asked answering the phone.  
"Hey Chi! It's me" Bulma said  
"Hey Bulma what's up?" Chi-Chi asked  
"Well I have some good news and some bad news" Bulma replied.  
"Tell me the bad news first." Chi-Chi stated  
"Well my new Ferrari was stolen today from the school parking lot." Bulma said.  
"Oh Bulma! That's horrible! I'm so sorry!" Chi-Chi replied  
"That's okay, my dad said he would get me another one in December, for my birthday." Bulma told her  
"Was that the good news?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"No." Bulma retorted  
"Well then what's the good news?" Chi asked  
"Well um...the good news...is um..." Bulma started  
"Will you say it already!" Chi yelled  
"I think I like someone!" Bulma said quickly  
"Aw Bulma! Who's the lucky guy?" Chi asked excitedly  
"I don't know if you would like him very much. I don't know if I like him!" Bulma said.  
"Well are you going to tell me who this guy is!?" Chi questioned her friend.  
"Okay...." Bulma started  
"Come on Girl!" Chi yelled shouted form the other line.  
"Okay! It's Vegeta!" Bulma said  
"Vegeta? Is this the same Vegeta that you always talk about and how much you hate the guy?" Chi asked confused  
"Yep, that's him." Bulma said getting a little depressed  
"Oh B that's wonderful!" Chi exclaimed excitedly.  
"Really?" Bulma asked  
"Yeah!" Chi shouted  
"Okay I just wanted to run it by you. You know?" Bulma asked  
"Yeah, oh by the way, does he know you like him?" Chi asked  
"I should hope so! He's the one that kissed me first!" Bulma said  
"He kissed you!!??" Chi shouted  
"Yeah!"  
"When?"  
"It was after my car got stolen, he gave me a ride home and before we left the lot he kissed me." Bulma said shyly.  
"That is so sweet!"  
"Yeah he is going to give a ride to school tomorrow."  
"That's great Bulma"  
"So anyway...what happened with you and Goku?"  
"Oh he just drove me home."  
"Did you guys talk?"  
"Yeah."  
"About?"  
"Oh, um we just talked about...stuff..."  
"What kind of stuff Chi?"  
"He asked me out!!!!" Chi yelled happily  
"You lucky bitch!"  
"I know! Goku is such a wonderful guy!" Chi said dreamily  
"I wish Vegeta would ask me out..." Bulma said more to her self.  
"I'm sure-beep-he will-beep, hey B can you hold on I have a beep"  
"Yeah sure thing." Bulma replied TIME LAPS  
"Bulma! I have to call you back! Goku is on the other line!" Chi screamed into the phone.  
"Okay! Bye Chi-Chi! Good luck!"  
"Bye Bulma!" Chi-Chi said as she switched back over to Goku. Bulma hung up the phone and got dressed.  
  
Soon enough it 11:00 and she was off to bed. 


	4. 4 It didn't mean anything?

Chapter 4: It didn't mean anything?  
  
The next morning was like every other morning. However, today Bulma Briefs was getting a ride to school from her new found crush, Vegeta Ouji. Bulma threw on a pair of black sweat paints and a white shirt to go with it. Bulma started to do her hair; she blew it out trying to make it as straight as possible. As soon as she finished with her hair she looked over her shoulder to her digital clock in the corner of her room. "6:59!" She said out loud. BEEP!!!!! "Oh shit!" She screamed. She ran down the steps, grabbed an apple her books, and ran out the door. "Bye Mom!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind her. "Bye sweetie!" Her mom yelled after her. Bulma walked out of her house and to Vegeta's car. "Hurry it up woman!" Vegeta barked "Calm your ass down!" Bulma said back to him. Bulma jumped in the car and they sped of to their school. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked during the ride to school "What?" He answered. "I'm really sorry about all this, it's just th-"She was cut short. "It's fine..." He responded "Okay" She said "So what are you gonna do about the car?" Vegeta asked "Oh well my parents are gonna get me another one in December." Bulma said happily. "What is so special about December?" Vegeta asked "My birthday!" Bulma said happily "Really? What day?" Vegeta asked "The 12th!" Bulma said "Cool..." Vegeta said "Yep, I'm gonna be 18! I'm so excited!" Bulma said excitedly "Cool..." Vegeta said "When is your birthday?" Bulma asked "April 7th" Vegeta said "You're younger than me!" Bulma said and smiled. "Yeah" Vegeta said and smiled back at her. They pulled into the school parking lot, they got out of the car but before Bulma could say thanks and good by to Vegeta because he was already leaving. Bulma just brushed it off. "Whatever...maybe something happened at home..." Bulma said referring to Vegeta. "Hey Bulma!" Yamcha called "Hey what' up?" Bulma asked him "Nothing...hey where's your car?" Yamcha asked confused "Oh...it was stolen yesterday..." Bulma replied letting her head fall. All Yamcha could do was stare at her in shock. "I'm really sorry" He said finally. "It's alright, I'm getting another one." Bulma responded. "That's good!...So anyway, how's it going?" Yamcha asked "It's going." Bulma said smiling at him. "Hey Yamcha?" She asked. "Yeah?" he replied "If I tell you something will you promise not to say anything?" Bulma questioned. "Yeah." Yamcha said "Well I think I like someone..." Bulma started. "Yeah and..." "Never mind." Bulma said "No tell me who it is!" Yamcha complained. "No forget it." "Bulma." "Yamcha." "Tell me." "No." "Please!" "No." "Fine!"Yamcha said finally giving up. "Well I have to go, see you around Yamcha!" Bulma waved as she left. "Peace out Bulma!" Yamcha screamed after her. Later that day Bulma was walking down the hall and spotted Vegeta with his friends, she started to think whether she should say hello or not. "Hi Vegeta." Bulma said as she smiled at him. Vegeta simply looked at her as if he didn't know her and walked right by her. "Are you kidding me!!!" Bulma screamed causing Vegeta and everyone else in the hall to stop what they were doing and looked at her. "Vegeta! What the hell was that?" Bulma questioned. Vegeta didn't say anything. He turned around and started to walk away from her again. However he didn't get too far considering he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. "Don't touch me wench!" Vegeta shouted at her. "How dare you! Treat me like this! Especially, after what happened yesterday!" Bulma yelled. Bulma noticed that when she mentioned yesterday he twitched and started to get nervous. "Oh I see...you don't want people to know huh? Do you Vegeta?!" Bulma screamed. "..." Vegeta didn't answer. "You don't want people to know that you KISSED me do you!?! Well!!??" Bulma asked furiously. "No I don't want people to know! And plus it didn't mean anything! Just because I kissed you, doesn't mean I have any feelings for you what so ever! I just needed some sensual relief and you were the only girl around! That's why I kissed you bitch! Not because you mean anything to me! Is that what you thought?... That I, Vegeta, actually had feeling for a no body like you!? Give me a break woman... And don't ever touch me again!" Vegeta screamed in Bulma's face, and started to walk away.  
  
Bulma now had tears in her eyes ready to fall. But she wasn't going to let this scum bag know that he hurt her. ~Don't ever touch you again huh?~ Bulma thought. "Hey Vegeta?" Bulma said calmly. Vegeta didn't answer he only turned around to see what the hell she wanted. And not to mention, with a simile on his face. SLAP ~Bastard~ and with that done she turned around and ran for the nearest bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a jerk!" Bulma said quietly to her self as she leaned against one of the bathroom wall. "I can't believe he said that!" Bulma said again, and this time she burst into tears. "Bulma what's wrong?!" 18 asked as she spotted her best friend coming into the bathroom. "Did Chi tell you that I liked Vegeta?" Bulma asked "Yeah." 18 replied. "Well he just did the worst thing ever to me!" Bulma yelled threw tears. "Oh B! I'm sorry! What happened?" 18 asked. "Well *sniffle* he kissed me yesterday and then when I said hi to him today in the hall *sniffle* he told me that the kiss meant nothing to him!!!" Bulma yelled. "It's okay Bulma, Vegeta is not worth your tears." 18 said as she rubbed Bulma's back in hope to calm her down. "I know but, when we kissed it felt so...right..." Bulma explained. "You know what? Let me pee because I really have to pee and we'll leave okay. "Okay, thanks." Bulma said quietly. "No problem." 18 replied. As 18 did her business Bulma text messaged Chi-Chi to let her know that she was leaving school. It read... "Hi Chi, I am gonna leave school early with 18 cause something happened, I'll tell you today when school is over, okay? Bye..." By the time Bulma finished with the message 18 was washed and ready to go. "Okay let's go." 18 said. As Bulma and 18 were going towards the exit they passed Vegeta and his friends. And as they were passing them one of Vegeta's friends yelled out to Bulma. "Hey! aint` you the chick who thought Vegeta liked you!?" Bulma just shot him the most deathful glare she could possible make. "Aw are you still soar?" Another one said. "Will you drop it?" Vegeta yelled at them. As 18 and Bulma were about to leave they were stopped. "Where do you think you are going?" The principal asked. "Oh well my friend here is very upset and we were gonna get a breath of fresh air." 18 explained. "First of all, it's going to not gonna, and second, I know you too well miss 18, don't think I don't know that you were planning to leave the school." She said again and pushed them back into the commons. "Whatever!" 18 said brushing her off and walked in the opposite direction. "Sorry Bulma..." 18 apologized. "That's okay no big deal." Bulma said smiling the best she could. "Are you sure? Cause if you really wanna go home we could sneak out the back." 18 said quietly making sure that no one heard her say that. "No it's cool." Bulma said yet again forcing a smile. "Okay...well the bell is gonna ring so I'll see you later okay?" 18 said changing the subject. "Sure." Bulma replied "Bye B! Feel better!" 18 said hugging her. "Bye, thanks" Bulma replied hugging her back. Bulma turned around towards the cafeteria. She had lunch now.  
  
"Bulma?" Someone questioned. "Hi Chi" Bulma replied. "I thought you were going home what happened?" Chi asked. "Oh uh... the principal stopped me and 18. "18? Where, I don't see her." Krillian said looking around. Krillian loved 18 since junior high. However 18 never really came around. But she was starting to. "This is not the time Krillian!" Chi said pushing him away. "Oh sorry..." Krillian said and walked to the other table to sit with Goku. "So anyway, what happened?" Chi asked in concern. "Well, remember when I told you that me and Vegeta kissed the other day?" Bulma asked "Yeah." Chi responded "Well today when I tried to say hi to him a completely ignored me as if nothing had happened! And then I got all mad and then he got all mad and everything just really sucks!!" Bulma yelled. "Oh that's not good." Chi said "Yeah I know!" Bulma said and tears started to form in her eyes again. "Don't worry, and plus you should not be wasting your time or tears on scum like him!" Chi said loudly. "Yeah I know, you know its funny cause 18 said something very similar to that." Bulma said and she smiled.  
  
The day went on and it finally ended. 


	5. 5 I'm Sorry OKay!

Chapter 5: I'm sorry okay?!  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna ride?" Goku said from the car window.  
"Yeah I need time to think." Bulma explained.  
"Well do you want me to think with you B?" Chi asked from the passenger seat.  
"No, I'm good." Bulma said and smiled.  
"Okay. Bye Bulma!" Goku said and he zoomed away. Bulma started to walk home and a car pulled up next to her.  
"Get in." The person said  
"Excuse me." Bulma asked.  
"Come on woman I don't have all day!" He said again.  
"Vegeta?..." She asked  
"Yep, now get in!" Vegeta said.  
"No I'm walking." Bulma said and walked away from the car. Vegeta followed her with her with his car.  
"Will you just get in! We need to talk..."Vegeta explained.  
"Oh so it's okay if no one is looking then its okay to talk, but god forbid you are with your friends and if I say a simple hello it's a crime to even notice my presence! Okay I see how it is Vegeta! And you know what I am not gonna play this shit with you! Absolutely not! So you just drive your sorry ass away and let me walk home in peace!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta got out of the car grabbed her and gently put her in the car got in again a drove off.  
"Vegeta I swear if you don't let me out of this freaking car I- " Bulma words were cut short.  
"Listen I'm sorry okay?!" Vegeta yelled over her.  
"You're sorry?" Bulma asked  
"Yeah." Vegeta said.  
"Gee that's really nice Vegeta.... but I don't care! How could you do that and expect me to just forgive you like that!" Bulma yelled at him.  
"I know what I did was wrong." Vegeta started to say.  
"Damn right it was wrong." Bulma said  
"And I know-"Vegeta stared  
"Listen Vegeta, I don't know if you are trying to pull something here, but I assure you it won't work!" Bulma screamed.  
"Can you shut up for two god damned seconds and just let me say something?!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
"No, because you know what?! I really don't care what you have to say, I don't know if you realized how much you hurt me...honestly one second you were kissing me and the next you don't know who I am! So you know what forget it! Forget everything! Just make believe nothing happened. Okay?" Bulma said.  
"No woman because I kissed you for a reason!" Vegeta yelled  
"Yeah? And why is that?" Bulma asked  
"Because I wanted too okay! And I was worried that if something happened everything would have been really screwed up! And plus guys like me and girls like you just don't mix. Well at least that is what people think, especially my friends, minus Goku, and if they knew that would be the end." Vegeta said trying to be as nice as possible. Vegeta stopped the car next to her house  
"Well, Vegeta in that case, I don't think I could see you the way I did that day. Good bye..." Bulma said and got out of the car.  
"Get back here woman I wasn't finished talking to you!!" Vegeta yelled and got out of the car.  
"Vegeta just leave me alone!" Bulma yelled.  
"Bulma, is there anything I could do that would make you forgive me?" Vegeta asked hopefully.  
"...No..." Bulma told him.  
"Bulma!" Vegeta screamed from next to his car.  
"Just go away Vegeta I hate you!" Bulma said slamming the door.  
"Woman come back out here and talk to me!" Vegeta commanded Bulma sang open the door and said, "Oh yeah sure Vegeta I'll talk to you know cause no one is around! The minute one of your fucking friends show up you just turn into someone else!" Bulma screamed and slammed the door again.  
"Stop being such a bitch woman!" Vegeta yelled from outside.  
"Oh so now I'm the bitch!?" Bulma yelled swinging the door back open, "Vegeta what the hell is wrong with you! What the hell goes on in your head!? All I did was say hi to you in the hall today, cause I thought hey he kissed me right? And after all it is my first kiss that could actually mean something! And you completely acted like a heartless dick! But I'm being the bitch right?! Bulma asked him in a scream.  
"Whatever, I am just trying to make peace with you, what the hell are you blowing up for?!  
"I can't talk to you about this! Just leave!" Bulma yelled  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled  
"Leave you Bastard!" Bulma shouted slamming the door again.  
  
Vegeta realized that there was nothing he could do to get her back. He was so close, and he blew it today at school. ::::Why the hell did I do that?! It was her first kiss?...And I was the one to go and freakin mess it up! Damn!!::::: Vegeta mentally cursed himself. He got back in his car and drove away. On the way home he remembered that her parents were going to get her a new car in December. "Oh yeah, her birthday is in December!" Vegeta said aloud. "I could talk to her parents and ask if I could buy her the car instead..." Vegeta said again ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter was really short, sorry about that, and If this chapter is messed up, like chapter 4 was, I'm really really sorry, I hope it's not messed up too, Oh and if anyone wants to give any suggestions, please let me know, some people have suggested that I have another guy start dating Bulma! Very good idea!! So just let me know if you get any ideas that you want me to put in let me know okay? Oh and I just want to say thank you to everyone that has been writing reviews! Thankx so much!!! ~Hououjii Fuu~ 


	6. 6 The New Guy

Chapter 6 ~Bulma's thoughts~ ::::Vegeta's thoughts:::::  
The New Guy.  
  
A couple of weeks had passed, and Bulma had calmed down, and was trying to get over Vegeta. She always denied the fact that she liked him, when the subject was brought up. Bulma, was in her English class which she had first period with her friends and ... Vegeta...  
"Do you know who that is?" 18 asked Chi-Chi and Bulma staring at the incredibly good looking boy in the back of the room. He seemed to be tall, even though he was sitting down, you could tell he was pretty tall, and he looked like he was strong. He had brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes that you would've ever imagine.  
  
"I've never seen him before, he's cute, but not as cute as my Goku." Chi said  
"He is really cute, I'll give him that." Bulma said as she stared at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Oh My God! Bulma! Your staring at him!" 18 said in a loud whisper.  
"Shhhh, no I'm not." Bulma said  
"That's okay, cause he was checking you out too." Chi said calmly.  
"Yeah?" Bulma asked. 18 looked at her and smiled, and asked. "If he asks you out, what are you gonna say?"  
"Well–– "Bulma started  
"I would say yes, but I have a boyfriend." Chi said butting in.  
"Right, but I wasn't asking you." 18 said  
"Well he is really cute, but I don't know his personality, to be able to give you an answer." Bulma said still looking at him. The boy looked over at her and smiled, and Bulma blushed and turned away.  
"Not staring huh?" 18 said smiling.  
"Yeah about that..." Bulma said and laughed and her friends joined in too. They continued to talk, every once in a while, 18 would tell Bulma that he was looking at her again. Then the teacher came in. Took attendance and finally noticed the boy sitting in the back of the room, and called him up to her desk, and he did.  
"Are you new to the school?" The teacher asked him.  
"Yes." The boy replied.  
"Okay well just go sit down and get settled. Oh, do you have a schedule?" She asked him.  
"Oh yeah, sorry." The boy said handing her the small slip of paper.  
"Lowen is it?" The teacher asked.  
"Yeah." Lowen replied.  
"Ok Lowen, like I said find a seat." The teacher said. "Okay guys, we are going to be doing group work. And I am assigning groups this time." The teacher said, and smiled when she received moans and groans from the unhappy students. "Well last time is was complete chaos!" She said.  
"Okay, these are the groups, I'm just going to randomly pick them." The teacher said. She got up to Bulma's name, and said. "Okay Bulma, you can work with...Lowen." She said. Lowen smiled at her, she smiled at him too, as she was looking his way she noticed that she wasn't the only person looking at Lowen, so was Vegeta, and he was giving him the most deadly glare that anyone could muster.  
  
He walked over to Bulma's desk and he pulled up a desk and sat down.  
"So Bulma huh?" Lowen asked.  
"That's me." Bulma responded.  
"Is that your real hair color?" Lowen asked  
"Yeah, kinda hard to believe huh?" Bulma smiling, she could feel Vegeta staring at them talking not paying any attention to the girl next to him, who was trying very hard to flirt with him.  
"Well yeah but, I like it." Lowen said and touched her hair, running his fingers threw the bottom half.  
  
When Vegeta saw him do that he was so ready to kill this guy.::::::He doesn't even know her, and he is touching her hair! And she's letting him!!::::: Vegeta thought.  
"Vegeta are you okay?" Goku asked leaning back on his chair.  
"Uh, what?" Vegeta asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts.  
"I said, are – you – okay – ?" Goku asked him again, but this time he broke it down for him.  
"Yeah, I, uh, have a headache." Vegeta lied.  
"And that's why you were staring at Bulma?" Goku asked him in a whisper so that  
"I wasn't!" Vegeta said loudly, so the class looked at him.  
"Boys, stop talking and get back to work!" The teacher yelled  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, you wanna hang-out?" Lowen asked her.  
"Well...Okay." Bulma hesitated at first but Lowen was cute.  
"So do you want to hang-out after school?" Lowen asked.  
"Yeah sure." Bulma said ~I guess it couldn't hurt~ Bulma thought.  
"So maybe we can go catch a movie, and get some dinner." Lowen said hopefully.  
"Okay." Bulma said. ~ That sounded like he was asking me out~ She thought again, but she brushed it off.  
"Well, then after school?..." Lowen asked smiling.  
"Okay then...oh hold on, I'm vibrating..." Bulma said taking her phone off her pants, and looking at what had caused her phone to vibrate.  
"Everything okay?" Lowen asked.  
"Yeah...just a text message." Bulma said as she checked what it said. It said: "Hey B. What are you guys talking about, obviously you're not doing work. LOL." Bulma smiled at wrote back: "Well Chi, I think he is trying to pick me up" Bulma sent the message, and when Chi got it she looked over a smiled at Bulma and winked.  
"So today after school it is." Bulma said and smiled.  
"Okay guys, and girls, hand up those hand outs. Bulma and Lowen looked at each other, and said "shit!" and they stared to laugh.  
  
The bell rage and the students left the class, Lowen and Bulma managed to slip by the teacher with out her noticing them, and a good thing too because they hadn't done their assignment.  
  
Vegeta left the class room and started to walk threw the halls deep in thought. He wasn't sure about what they were talking about, but he was still pissed that he was talking to her. :::What ever I don't even know why I even care, it's not like I like the girl...but that kiss....it meant nothing! It meant nothing!:::: Vegeta mentally admonished himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Bulma met up with Lowen in the commons (A/N: or the school lobby) and they left the school, and headed for Lowen's car. He had a black Mercedes. Bulma got into his car, and they drove to the movie theater. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So now, Bulma is going to the movies and dinner with this guy that she met form the first time. But there not going out, I wanted to clear that up, just making sure that no one is confused about that LOL I hope you liked the chapter, (what if he asks her out what will Bulma say?? Lol) ~Hououjii Fuu~ 


	7. 7 This Doesn't Mean I Like You

Chapter 7: This doesn't mean I like you.  
  
~Bulma's thoughts~ :::Vegeta's thoughts:::  
  
Bulma's and Lowen's 'date' was going pretty good. They went to the movies, which Bulma didn't really like to much, but Lowen seemed to like it so she told him that she liked it. Then it happened...  
"Hey Bulma?" Lowen asked as the were leaving the movie and walking towards his car.  
"Yeah?" Bulma questioned.  
"I have a question..." Lowen said  
"Okay...ask away." Bulma said and smiled  
"I was wondering.....well I know we just met and all but, I was wondering if you wanted yo go out with me or something? I mean you don't have to go give me an answer right now..." Lowen said as they both got into the car, and Lowen power locked his doors. Bulma looked at him nervously.  
"Well I don't really know..." Bulma said.  
"That's okay, you don't have to give me an answer...but it would mean a lot to me...." Lowen said.  
"Oh well....what are you doing?..." Bulma asked nervously  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Bulma came to school Bulma had gotten a ride from her mother, she didn't want to burden her friends. She got to school, said good- bye to her mom, and walked towards the school entrance.  
"Hey Bulma, you should have told me you needed a ride or something....Bulma are you okay?" 18 asked  
"Uh, can I tell you guys what happened in class cause I wanna tell you at the same time." Bulma said, her head still down.  
"Uh, yeah sure..." 18 said, and they walked into the their class. Chi-Chi was sitting with Goku, playing with his hair.  
"Hey Chi, come here." 18 said  
"Yeahuh?" Chi- Chi asked walking over to the two girls  
"I gotta tell you guys something..." Bulma said slowly  
"Are you okay...?" Chi asked.  
"Uh, I don't really know..." Bulma said  
"Everything over here okay?" Goku asked as he walked up to the three girls.  
"Uh, yeah..." Bulma said  
"Oh hey Vegeta! Come here I need to copy your homework!" Goku yelled at Vegeta as he walked into the door. Vegeta simply spun a round and walked over to Goku who was sitting right behind Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18.  
"Anyways...what were you gonna tell us?" 18 asked.  
"Well the other day, do you remember that me and Lowen had went to the movies." Bulma started.  
  
Vegeta was sitting behind them, and as Goku was copying his homework he was listening in on the conversation. And when he heard that Bulma and Lowen had went to the movies, and he felt his stomach tighten. ::::why is this happening? Why do I care so much?:::: Vegeta thought.  
  
"And then he asked me out, I told him I wasn't sure, and he started touching me and saying that, if were dating we could do things that would be so much fun, and how much he wanted me, right then, ans shit like that! He was really scaring me, I thought that he was gonna rape me in his car!" Bulma said, half of her words were slurred together cause she was crying hard.  
"Bulma...." Chi said, and started to rub her back.  
"B, are you okay?" Goku said lifting his head to look and listen to what was going on. "Lowen did that?" Goku asked again.  
"Yeah..." Bulma replied, rubbing her eyes.  
"He didn't do anything to you did he?" 18 asked.  
"No I managed to get the car door unlocked, and I took a cab home." Bulma said tears flowing freely form her eyes.  
:::::what a bastard! And he touched her!!! The hair was bad enough! And now this!! I'm gonna freakin' kill him!:::: Vegeta thought.  
  
The bell rang, Bulma tried to calm herself, luckily Lowen didn't come to class this morning. ~I really hope he doesn't come to school today, that way I won't have to see him till Monday...~ Bulma thought.  
  
The lesson started and the English teacher began to talk, and naturally the whole class tunned her out and continued to do what they were doing. 42 minutes after the teacher had began to talk the period was over and the students left the class room. Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, and Goku started off to their next period, which by some miracle they all had off together, this way they could talk about what happened.  
"Hey Vegeta, we got off!" Goku said loudly as he noticed Vegeta walking away from them as he headed for the 4th building.  
"I'll be there in a sec, I gotta...take care of something..." Vegeta said. Goku simply nodded and smiled at him.  
:::::Lets see, I remember I saw him coming this way yesterday...::::Vegeta thought looking around for Lowen. ::::Crap...where is he, I know he is here today...::::Vegeta thought, leaving the 4th building and heading for the main hall way. He walked my the main office, the nurse's office, went threw the commons, passed the gym, and as he was walking by cafeteria 1 it happened. He spotted Lowen talking to some people. Hitting of some of the girls, they seemed to like him, which baffled Vegeta, because he didn't see anything good about that guy.  
"Yo..." Vegeta said to Lowen who turned around  
"Oh hey, Vegeta right?" Lowen asked  
"You're such a bastard!" Vegeta yelled, the whole cafeteria went silent.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Lowen asked, and he stood up. Lowen was taller than Vegeta. Lowen was trying to intimidate Vegeta because Lowen was so much taller than him. But that didn't work.  
"Why would you touch her like you own her?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Why do you care?" Lowen said With that said, Vegeta punched Lowen in the face.  
"Shit man!! That's gonna be a fucking black and blue!! You ruined my face!!" Lowen said. He turned around, and left the cafeteria. Vegeta wasn't sure why, but he knew he had to follow this guy. Vegeta had lost his for a sec, the he turned the corner, and saw Lowen talking to Bulma who looked like she was going to start crying again. Vegeta picked up his pace to hear the last part of the conversation.  
"Why are you telling people that I did that, you know it isn't true!" Lowen said.  
"You obviously did..." Vegeta said from behind him.  
"How would you know?" Lowen said.  
"I was the only person who confronted you, and I didn't say anything about what you did..." Vegeta said smirking know that he had won, because Lowen's face dropped.  
"No what ever this bitch said was all lies!!" Lowen said.  
"Who are you?? Yesterday you were normal." Bulma said.  
"Shut it bitch..." Lowen said, turning around to face her, and receiving a slap in the face.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lowen said.  
"You are so disrespectful, and degrading, and such a bastard!!" Bulma screamed in his face. She would have continued but was stopped, Lowen ah punched her in the face. Bulma held her check in disbelief. Bulma was about to pounce on him, but Vegeta pushed her back and instead, he threw him self on Lowen, and beat the hell out of him. Goku would have stopped Vegeta but Vegeta had beat him up so fast that there was no need to.  
"Come on lets go." Vegeta said to the group, before a security guard would stop them. They all had done what he said. They all left the school. Vegeta told Bulma that he would drive her home, Bulma was so upset that she forgot that she hated him and she got into his car. Vegeta sped out the other exit of the school parking lot. Bulma didn't question why he was going the opposite way.  
  
About 5 minute of complete silence, Vegeta pulled up to a fresh water creek and got out, he went to go sit on the side. Bulma was sitting on the car. She swung the car door open and she walked over to where Vegeta was sitting. She sat down next to him and stayed silent for a second. Then she finally spoke.  
"Vegeta?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He asked still staring into th water.  
"Why did you do that?" Bulma asked This time Vegeta looked at her and said, "I dunno, I guess cause I don't think that any woman should be hit or even disrespected by a guy." Vegeta said looking back at the slowly running water.  
"He was such a bastard, I didn't like him form the beginning." Bulma said.  
"That's not what I saw..." Vegeta said looking at her.  
"What? How do you figure?" Bulma said and smiled at him  
"Oh, don't even play stupid, you were flirting with him the other day!" Vegeta said  
"Whatever Vegeta." Bulma said After Bulma had said that, she made an attempt to get up, but slipped in the process. Vegeta quickly grabbed her arm to try and lift her up. However Vegeta lost grip on the floor and both fell into the creek. They started at each other for a second, and they both burst into giggles and laughs. Bulma started to swim around in the fresh water.  
"You know it's not that bad." Bulma said right after she came up from under the water.  
"I guess..." Vegeta said, he could help but want to kiss her, the way her lips were moving, was putting him in a trance.  
"Vegeta?" She asked  
"Uh, yeah?" Vegeta said, returning his eyes to her eyes. Which probably wasn't t he best idea, because her eyes were just as easy to get lost in as in the movement of her perfect lips.  
"Thanks..." Bulma said breaking their eyes contact.  
"For what?" Vegeta asked  
"For helping me back at school..." Bulma said looking into his eyes again.  
"Oh that, yeah, well, don't get use to it." Vegeta said and smiled.  
"You know this doesn't mean that we're friends, it doesn't mean I like you." Bulma said smiling at him.  
"Oh I know." Vegeta said and smiled back, and stared into her eyes.  
"Okay well I just...wanted to make sure that was ...clear..." Bulma said as she noticed had begun to move closer to her. Vegeta pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her lightly. He was rewarded with her kissing him back. They deepened the kiss, as Vegeta pushed Bulma against the inner wall of the creek. He pushed him self against her deepening the kiss further. Both of there breathing increased, and their body temperature's increased as well. Bulma could feel his hand move from her face, to her waist, unintentionally pushing his lower abdominal area against her. Bulma felt the bulge in his pants push against her. She slightly moaned, and she ran her fingers threw his hair. They broke the kiss, Vegeta blushed when he noticed that he was pressed against her, Bulma blushed also. Vegeta moved back slightly rubbing the back of his neck. He swallowed hard, and finally said,  
"I guess I should take you home..."  
"Yeah..." Bulma said blushing. Vegeta jumped out of the creek, and helped Bulma out. They got into Vegeta's car soaking wet, and they drove off to Bulma house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: How was that? I think that might have triggered something between them, well at least I hope it did lol. Okay well please review and tell me what you thought about it! Lol. You can give me some ideas to if you like! Okay thankx!! 


	8. 8 October Nights

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had regents and SATs for school, thankx for putting up with me. I hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 8 : October Nights  
  
Bulma's thoughts  
  
Bulma had been lying in bed since Vegeta had dropped her off home. She had just been staring up at the ceiling listening to her mixed Cd which consisted of Yellow Card, The Clash, The Sex Pistols, The All American Rejects, and The Stokes. She was listening to her favorite song, sung by Yellow Card, October Nights, and humming along. It had gotten very late, she had already eaten dinner and she had been upstairs the rest of the night.  
  
"I wonder what time it is?" Bulma asked the darkness. She looked over her shoulder, but that wasn't enough, she twisted and turned until she could see her digital clock from her lying position. "4:30!" she said relatively loud. "I have to go to sleep!". As soon as Bulma said that she realized it was very hard to move. All her twisting and turning to check the time, had resulted her being tangled up in her portable Cd player wire. Bulma had no choice but to take off the head phones and pull the wire off her. As soon as she did she heard a slightly loud cracking noise coming from her window. However she chose to ignore it, but she kept listening, just to make sure. And yet again the noise came, and again and again. Bulma finally got up, and walked cautiously over to her window and tripping over a pair of shoes she had left there after she came home.  
  
"I have to just pull the shade back slowly, after all it is nearly 5 in the morning, you never know what kind of weirdos are up and about, it could be.....anyone...could be....— "Bulma pulled the drape back.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma said to her self. "What the hell does he want at this time?" Bulma noticed that Vegeta started to wave to her, and made gestures to open the window so he could talk to her. Bulma did as he wanted.  
  
"Yeah?" Bulma asked in a very loud whisper.  
"Could I talk to you?" Vegeta asked  
"Uh...yeah...I guess" Bulma said hoping he wouldn't ask to come in, she wasn't in the mood to walk down all those 6 steps to the front door. "what could he want?" Bulma thought at the same time. However, as she said that it started to down pour. Vegeta just stared up at her and chuckled.  
  
"Oh great...¬.¬" She thought. (A/N: and yes, making that face, lol.)  
  
"Hold on a sec, I'm gonna open the front door." Bulma said as she strolled down her hall way and down the steps to the door. She opened it and let Vegeta in.  
"Thanks..." Vegeta said as he took off his jacket which was now soaking wet.  
"Here, let me take that." Bulma said as she snatched the coat form his hand and hung it on the coat racket.  
"Thanks..." Vegeta said again.  
"Okay so...what did you want to talk about?" Bulma asked as she went to sit on the coach and Vegeta did the same.  
"Oh yeah, well, I was thinking about today, and I wanted to apologize..." Vegeta said.  
"Oh, well that was thoughtful of you..." Bulma said. "why is he being so nice to me!?" Bulma thought.  
"And sorry about coming here so late, I just kinda needed to tell you that I was sorry for coming on to you like that with no warning..." Vegeta said.  
"Uh, huh..." Bulma said now very confused. It was very odd to her that she was sitting in her living room with Vegeta at 5:00 in the morning.  
"Okay well I guess I'm gonna go now..." Vegeta said  
"Oh, okay...Here let me get your coat." Bulma went over to the coat racket and took Vegeta's jacket off of the hanger. She went to bring it back to him, but in the process she tripped over a pair of shoes that she had left there when she got home.  
  
"I don't remember leaving those there!! I didn't leave those there!! I just saw them upstairs, I tripped over them going to look out the window!! That's weird! Holy shit!! I'm gonna land on him!!!" Bulma thought, as she was heading straight for Vegeta.  
  
Bulma fell into Vegeta and the force made Vegeta loose his balance and they fell onto coach that he had been leaning against. Bulma started down at him and turned bright red.  
"I...um...I– I'm sorry...I–"Bulma could finish her sentence, and when Vegeta just smirked back at her, she felt her stomach tighten.  
The both of them still hadn't moved.  
"Do you mind if I...kiss you?" Vegeta asked.  
"Uh.. n – no..." Bulma said, her voice was shaking slightly.  
"No, you don't want me to kiss you, are no you don't mind...?" Vegeta asked.  
"No I don't...mind..." Bulma said and just stared at him, she didn't make any movement.  
  
Vegeta lifted his head off the coach slowly and closed the space between their lips. He kissed her softly. Bulma kissed him back, suddenly Bulma felt as though she was being lifted. At first Bulma thought she left this way because Vegeta was such an amazing kisser. But then realized that she had been lifted up. They were now sitting straight up on the coach. Bulma broke the kiss just as they stopped moving. Vegeta looked at her and smirked and kissed her again. However this time he pushed her back so that he would be on top of her. If anyone else had pushed Bulma on her back, she would have probably attacked them, but she didn't even put up a fight. Vegeta continued to kiss her softly. Vegeta started to trail kisses down Bulma's jaw line, and then down her neck. Bulma moaned slightly, she felt Vegeta smile against her skin.  
  
Vegeta started to fumble with Bulma's zipper on her summer jacket that she wore to bed. He finally got the zipper down and gapped at what he saw. Bulma blushed slightly when she noticed. Vegeta wasted no time, he started to kiss her neck again, and trailed soft kisses down and between the valley her now exposed chest, she hadn't been wearing anything under her zip up jacket. Bulma closed he eyes tightly taking in this felling of extreme bliss. Then when she opened her eyes....  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked quickly  
"Yeah?" Vegeta said and looked up at her quickly, he started at her like he was begging her not to tell him to stop.  
"How did we get from my living room, to my room...?" Bulma asked confused.  
"Um...I don't know..." Vegeta said and looked around the room.  
"Oh, okay." Bulma said and blushed letting the change of scenery slip from her mind and back on the matter at hand.  
  
Vegeta leaned up again and captured her lips again. Another thing that Bulma didn't notice was that not only were they now in her room, but they were both completely undressed, and under her blankets. Bulma noticed when Vegeta asked her...  
"Are you sure you wanna do this...?" Vegeta asked. "I can stop..." Vegeta said, his eyes said other words. Bulma looked at him, then she noticed what was going on and she nodded slowly. She felt him position him self.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you...I've never done thins before..." Vegeta said. Bulma looked up at him and smiled, then Vegeta kissed her and Bulma felt Vegeta push into her slowly. Bulma held her breath, and a single tear fell down her cheek. Bulma felt Vegeta wipe the tear from her cheek.  
"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked worriedly. Bulma kept her eyes tightly shut as she nodded her head 'yes'.  
"Do you want me to keep going?" Vegeta asked breathing heavy, and again Bulma nodded 'yes' with her eyes still shut.  
  
Vegeta started to pull out slowly and then push back in, this continued for a short period of time. Vegeta started to push in and out of her faster. The room was soon filled with both of their moans.  
  
Bulma had at this point started rocking back and forth with Vegeta motions, she felt her sweat trickle down her face as the room temperature rose, at least that's what it felt like.  
  
"Is this really happing? Am I actually making love with the person that I love?....Love...?...Vegeta?....?.....Yes! I do love him, I love Vegeta!" Bulma thought as pleasure took over her body, and she started to say Vegeta name over and over again.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as her eyes flew open to the darkness. Bulma sat up in bed, trembling, her stomach tight, and not to mention, her womanhood on fire. She was alone, there was no body else in the room. She had been lying there the whole time by her self, with her head phones on, listening to...  
  
"October Nights?...."Bulma said quietly taking in quick short breaths.  
"It was dream?...But it felt so real...So wonderful..." Bulma said to the darkness as she felt her heart sink deep into her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.  
"I said I loved him...?" Bulma said.  
"I can't love him! I can't love him!" Bulma admonished her self.  
"He doesn't love me...."  
  
Author's note: Sooooooo, what did you think?? Let me know k? By the way, like I said before, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. And I wanna say thank you to everybody who had sent reviews, especially Kaity! Ur awesome!!! 


	9. 9 Dylan

Author's Note: I just want to say thankx to everybody who reviewed my last chapter! And I really hope that you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 9 : Dylan  
  
Bulma's Thoughts  
  
The weekend went by extremely quick and Bulma wasn't looking forward to seeing Vegeta in the next morning. I was Sunday night and Bulma was sitting at the dinner table with her mom and dad and her older brother Dylan. He was in his second year in college and had come home because his school had a month vacation for the students.  
Bulma just sat there, she hadn't really eaten. Dylan was trying to talk to her the whole time, but the only thing she would do was nod her head or shrug her shoulders. It wasn't that Bulma was extremely excited to see her brother, because she was very excited to see him. Bulma hadn't seen him since last September. It was more than a year since she had seen him. Dylan was supposed to come home over the summer last year but he couldn't get a plain flight booked.  
"Hey B are you okay?" Dylan asked. In doing so making Bulma center of attention of her family.  
"Uh...yeah, everything's fine...why wouldn't I be okay?" Bulma said quickly while sticking a fork full of her dinner into her mouth to stop her self from talking.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower..." Bulma said quickly. She got out of her chair put her plait in the sink after she disposed of the left over food on her plait into the garbage, and raced upstairs to her bathroom. Bulma figured that she would take a nice warm bath to relieve her mind of everything in her head. To be totally honest with her self she just wanted to get out of that uncomfortable position with her family.  
Bulma turned on the water in the tub, while she let the water warm up she pulled the bubble bath powder out from under the sink. She poured a decent amount of it into the warm water. She got undressed, and took her hair out of the ponytail it had been in. She stepped slowly into the bubbly tub. She sighed quietly as she lowered her self into the water.  
"Finally peace and quiet..." She thought as she closed her eyes. "Did the dream mean that I like Vegeta or what? I said I loved him in it didn't I? I did... Wait what about all the things he did to you idiot!!" Bulma mentally yelled at herself.  
"I wonder what will happen when I see him tomorrow...I hope I don't freak out...I just have to remember not to make eye contact with him! Yeah that should make the situation a little better right?? URHH!! I'm so confused!!" Bulma thought.  
"anyway I'm really happy that Dylan came home! Maybe I should tell him about it...I dunno, whatever, I guess I'll and see what he says it might help...actually....I dunno maybe I shouldn't...if he asks I'll tell him...yeah, but only if he asks..." Bulma thought. She stuck her head under the water then came back up, she grabbed her shampoo and began her actual bath.  
  
About 10 minutes later Bulma got out of the tub and dried off. She rapped a towel around her hair, and another around her body. Bulma would have usually just walked out of her bathroom completely naked but something in her gut was telling her otherwise. Bulma swung open the door and she spotted Dylan looking at a picture of her with her friends on the beach. In the picture there were many people that Bulma had met over the summer and became close with, they all went to school together and they have been talking ever since. The people in the picture was obliviously her; Chi- Chi,18, Goku, Krillian, 17, and the people she ad met, Lisa, Jennifer, Angel, Vixen, Brian and finally Vincent. They were all in their bathing suits.  
  
Bulma walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Dylan who was still looking at the picture.  
"Hey Dylan, what's up?" Bulma asked him as he jumped from surprise and spun around all at once, the picture frame still in his hand.  
"Holy shit Bulma you scared the hell out of me!" Dylan said, he placed the picture back on the counter and turned back around to talk to his little sister. He opened his mouth to being talking but was stopped by Bulma.  
"Before you say anything let me get changed." Bulma said and shooed him out of her room. Bulma closed the door and sighed, she mentally thanked her gut for not letting her walk out of her bathroom butt naked. Bulma pulled open a drawer and pulled out a pair of hot pink underwear and a matching sports bra. She put them on, and then put on a T-shirt that read, 'I'm with the band, U got a problem with that...' and she put on a pair of matching sweat pants that read 'Bitch?!'  
Bulma re-opened her door and found her brother leaning against the wall.  
"Okay...you can come in now, and talk to me." Bulma said and let her brother in.  
"I just wanted to know what happened. Are you upset I came home?" Dylan asked, preparing him self for the worst, he knew that wasn't the answer but he was still worried as to why she was so upset.  
"Dylan, are you serious...why would I be upset about you coming home?" Bulma asked.  
"I dunno, you just seem so unhappy...what's wrong?" Dylan asked again. Bulma looked at her older brother, he had changed...his hair was slightly longer than it used to be. His hair used to be short, now you could run you hands through his hair, you could actually pull his hair. And he had grown to be a little bit taller, his eyes were still the light green that she remembered. And his skin was a little darker, his muscles were bigger too. "he must have worked out while he was away."  
"Bulma..." Dylan said waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Sorry what?" Bulma asked  
"What wrong? Can you just tell me please." Dylan complained  
"I dunno if I could tell you..." Bulma said and sat down on her bed.  
"What? Why?" Dylan asked sitting down next to her.  
"I dunno, it's kinda weird to say..." Bulma said and blushed looking down.  
"Is it guy problems?" Dylan asked.  
"I guess you could call it that..." Bulma started.  
"Well? I can help, after all I am a GUY" Dylan said emphasizing the last part.  
"I dunno if I can tell you know, it's kinda embarrassing..." Bulma said as she looked out her window.  
"Bulma, do you remember when I was having problems with that girl in school two years...and we almost...well that's not important, but do you remember?" Dylan asked her.  
"Yeah?" Bulma replied  
"Who did I tell?" He asked her  
"Me..."  
"Right! So tell me! I assure you it can't be worst then almost...well like I said before, it's not important." Dylan replied quickly. Bulma laughed at his reaction, she knew what he was talking about, two years ago he almost had sex with this girl, he hadn't been drinking or on drugs or anything when this was happing. He had actually been dating her, she kinda forced him into bed, but he stopped last minute, and broke off the relationship.  
  
"Well it's kinda similar in that matter..." Bulma started.  
"Did someone force you to have sex with them?" Dylan asked.  
"NO!, no not at all." Bulma replied.  
"Have you been having sex?" Dylan asked.  
"No."  
"Then what is it B?" He asked her.  
"Well there is this guy in school..." She said.  
"Okay, and you like him?" Dylan asked.  
"Well, I don't know, that's the thing, I mean yesterday he kissed me and..it felt like I was safe in his arms, but were not even friends, we have hated each other for as long as I can remember!" Bulma said raising her voice.  
"So your just confused about the situation?"Dylan asked her.  
"Well it goes further than that..." Bulma said. "I had...well..."  
"Did you have a wet dream about him or something?..."Dylan asked smiling.  
"Yeah...we had sex in my dream..." Bulma said a he checks turned beat red.  
"B that's normal when you like someone! U must really like this guy huh!?" Dylan asked.  
"But Dyl! You don't understand I don't know if I like him...but the dream felt so...so...I dunno, it felt so right..." Bulma said.  
"..." Dylan didn't say anything to her.  
"But I don't think he likes me..." Bulma said sadly.  
"He kissed you didn't he?" Dylan said in question form.  
"Well...yeah..." Bulma said Dylan simply smiled at her and said. "Come on lets get some ice cream."  
"Okay." Bulma replied  
"Where do you wanna go?"  
"Cold Stone Creamers!" Bulma yelled and she got up from her bed.  
"Okay, I'll drive." Dylan said and they headed outside to the car. The pulled out of the driveway and headed to Cold Stone.  
"Dyl?" Bulma asked as they were driving.  
"Yeah huh?"  
"Thankx..." Bulma thanked him.  
"For what? The ice cream...?"  
"No idiot! For listening! It feels better to get it off my chest." Bulma said.  
"Yeah well that's what big brothers are here for!" Dylan said as he sped up.  
  
Author's Note : So how was that?? I know it had nothing to do with Bulma and Vegeta but wateve! Lol anywayz please review! I promise I will have my next chapter up soon! I'm already brainstorming it LOL! 


	10. 10 Ohhh, that's him

Chapter 10: Ohhh that's him......  
  
_Bulma's Thoughts_

**::Vegeta's Thoughts::**

Vegeta's Sunday was like any other...it was after all December 12 and he had school on Monday with Bulma..  
** .:::Bulma...wait what I can't say that!! She is really hot though, and we kissed the other day in the river...NO shut up Vegeta you don't like her!!!:::** Vegeta mentally kicked himself for thinking about it.

"I beg to differ" a voice said inside his head

**:::What?::::** ****  
  
"I think you do like her..." it said again

** :::Look I don't need a conscience right now okay? Just get out of here!:::  
**  
For some reason unknown he felt that December 18th was an important date. He couldn't figure it out though.

**:::Something about a birthday...:::** Vegeta thought while lying on his bed, completely ignoring the television. 

"Hello!! Bulma's birthday!!" The voice said

"Bulma's Birthday?... Oh that's right Bulma's Birthday!!" Vegeta said as he sprung up from his lying position.

"Who's birthday?" A voice said and Vegeta swung around to face the door.

"No one Eli..." Vegeta said as he laid back down. Elliot, or better known as 'Eli' was Vegeta's younger brother, he was only in the 8th grade but he was cool, even though him and Vegeta were always getting into fights. He was almost as tall as Vegeta, which Vegeta resented. His eyes were dark and his skin color was a little bit lighter than his older brother's. He had slightly lighter hair than Vegeta, and it didn't stand up straight, his hair settled on his head. Eli had the kind of hair that no matter what you did to it, it was always messy.

"Oh come on Vegeta! Who was the girl?!!" Eli complained

"It's not even a girl! Shows how much you know..." Vegeta said.

"Oh shut up Vegeta!!" Eli yelled at him. 

"Can you guys be qu-quiet...I'm sweppy..." Vegeta's youngest brother, Li said walking into Vegeta's room, rubbing his right eye with his right hand and dragging a beat up brown teddy bear in his left hand.

"Sorry Li, you wanna come here, and watch some TV until you fall asleep?" Vegeta asked his little brother.

"Uh huh!!" Li said excitedly, suddenly all the tiredness leaving from his sleepy form.

"Okay, come on buddy." Vegeta said helping Li crawl onto his bed. Then turned around to Elliot, and said, "Buzz off squirt." Elliot stuffed his hands into his sweater pockets and left the room.

"So sleepy head, what do you wanna watch?" Vegeta asked Li.

"I'm not sl-slee-sleepy..." Li said between a yawn 

"O.K... Then what do you wanna watch?" He asked him. "Um....how about Disney channel?" Li asked hoppingly.

"Okay." Vegeta said and Li's eyes lite up with happiness. Vegeta smiled and ruffled Li's hair and changed the channel he had previously watching to the Disney Channel.

** :::Okay what was I thinking about before...ummm...oh right! Bulma's Birthday! Now what did I say I wanted to get her again...the car.:::** Vegeta thought.  
  
About 10 minutes later Vegeta looked down at his little brother, who was now sound asleep. He picked him up off his bed and brought him into his room. Vegeta put Li on his bed and walked back into his own room, popped a squat of his bed and kept thinking.

** :::Hold on, she told me that her parents were getting her the car, dammit!...:::** Vegeta thought as he lied down on his bed , Bulma on his mind.

"Hullo dummy, you can ask her parents!" the voice said

**:::Listen Little voice! I am fully capable of figuring out what to do by my self. I was just about to say that I should ask her parents!::::** Vegeta said yelling at his conscience. 

"Okay okay, I'm sure you were, calm down tiger." **:::Are you mocking me!:::** he yelled in his mind.

"Uh...yeah" The voice said again.

**:::Urrr! Go Away!:::** **  
  
** "Going" And with that said, the voice was gone, or at least Vegeta thought it was gone. Finally Vegeta drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning at 5:30, she showered, dried her hair  
and got dressed. By the time Bulma had gone threw her morning routine,  
it was 7:15 and Bulma was ready to leave her house. She ran down  
stairs to grab something to eat and hopped into her parents' car, where  
Dylan was waiting with his music blasting. Dylan was big fan of The  
Clash, and was listening to the song 'The Magnificent Seven'. Bulma  
hopped into the car and they sped towards the high school. When they  
had gotten there, Bulma had hoped that Vegeta would have been waiting  
outside of the school, so she could point him out to Dylan, but, with  
no such luck of finding him Bulma gave Dylan a small kiss on the check  
before she turned to him.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you at home." Bulma said and grabbed her bag.

"Hold on B..." Dylan said catching her attention before she slammed the car door.

"Yeahuh?" She asked.

"So...?" Dylan asked using hand gestures.

"So what?" Bulma asked looking at him for a complete sentence.

"Where is this kid?" Dylan asked her in hopes to catch a glimpse of Vegeta.

"Oh! Oh...I dunno, I don't see him anywhere." Bulma said looking all different ways through the crowd of people.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you laterz, do you need a ride home?" Dylan questioned his younger sister.

"Uh, yeah, I'll call you when I gotta be picked up, ookey?"

"Alright." Dylan replied.  
  
With that said and done, Bulma said good-bye, and Dylan sped off to back to the house so he could throw himself back into bed, and make up for the 15 minutes he just missed.  
  
Bulma looked around the crowd of people.  
  
_Hmmm...where is he... I can't believe he isn't here...Oh my god, did I just say that, like I own him...Like I LIKE him?!_ Bulma thought her mouth slightly open.  
  
"That's because you do like him. . . ." The voice inside Bulma said  
  
_ Excuse me?! I do not like him! That's that! Just because I think he is extremely good looking, and so sexy....Oh no that's not wh––   
_  
"Point proven. . ." The voice said again.

_Oh shut up, what do you know?_ Bulma asked the voice in her head.  
"A lot more than you. . ."

_Buzz off will you!!_ Bulma thought and bumped the voice out her head, and she walked into the school, and headed to her locked to get her books for her classes.  
  
Dylan finally got home and parked his parents' car and headed inside. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of orange juice, and placed it on the table. He fixed his pajamas that were coming down so his pelvic muscle was clearly visible. He tied them, and grabbed an apple from the fridge, picked up his orange up and was about to climb the steps when he heard the door bell ring.  
  
"Great timing..." Dylan said annoyed, walking back into the kitchen and placing his orange juice and apple back onto the table and headed for the door. Then suddenly his mother appeared at the bottom of the steps. Dylan slightly jumped back as his mother hopped off the bottom step, and looked at him smiling as she walked towards the door.  
  
Dylan was about to walk up the stairs when he realized that his apple was really gross looking and brown.  
"Oh, ew, gross." Dylan said poking the brown stop with his  
thumb. He turned around, walking back into the kitchen and threw out  
the apple and grabbed another one, that he made sure was a good one.  
And then it happened... Dylan looked the guy standing outside of his  
house. He was going to go upstairs, but for some reason he wanted to  
know how this guy was, and what he wanted.  
  
"Hi!" She said after she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked still smiling.

"Uh...yes." Vegeta said

"Well what can I do for you?" Bunnie asked again.

"Well you see I go to school with Bulma and I-"Vegeta started but was cut short.

"Oh! Come in! Shouldn't you be in school?" Bunnie asked

"Yes but I have a question for you" Vegeta said

"Oh okay then, sit down make your self at home!" Bunnie said happily Vegeta sat down on the couch opposite from Bunnie. "Now what was that question?" She asked him. 

"Oh okay, well um...Bulma said that she was gonna, I mean going to be eighteen this month , and she mentioned that she was going to get a car from you and your husband." Vegeta said politely.

"Yes this is true." Bunnie replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would let me pay for half of it, and if you would let me give it to her for her birthday?" Vegeta said

"Of course!" Bunnie said "Thank you" Vegeta said

"No problem! Now you get back to school!" Bunnie said happily  
"Yeah...sure..." Vegeta said again

"Oh, before you go dear, what is your name?" Bunnie asked

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, My name is Vegeta." Vegeta left the house and walked to his car that was parked across the street from Bulma's house. He got in and started the car and drove towards school.  
  
"Ohhhhh That's him..." Dylan thought and quietly walked up the steps. Dylan looked out the hallway window, and watched Vegeta get into his car.  
  
"Silver Infinity...not bad..." Dylan said in a loud whisper, and he walked into his room.  
  
"Should I tell her?" Dylan asked the dim lite room. "Nah, it's probably a surprise. Hm...I wonder if this 'Vegeta' guy is gonna get the car today and ditch school...I would...I think I am gonna pay the car dealer a little visit, I might as well anyway, I can get my self a car, I don't wanna keep using mom and dad's car all the time." Dylan thought, as he finished his apple and gulping down the last of the orange juice and throwing both the plastic cup and the apple core in the waste basket next to his bed. Dylan crawled back into bed, pulling back his covers, taking off his sweat shirt, that he had put on this morning to drive Bulma to school. He grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels. Finally Dylan found a show of his liking and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Dylan's alarm clock went off at 11:30, and he woke up with a grunt.  
"Noooooo....not yet...I'm still tired..." Dylan whined and hit the snooze button. Before drifting back into slumber, an excited salesman reminded him what he had to do today. The salesman spoke: **_"Come on down folks and buy a brand new Ferrari for a fraction of the price that you would get it anywhere else! And guaranteed to satisfy ALL your driving needs!!"  
_**  
Dylan pulled back his comforted and jumped out of bed, the cold December air, hitting his warm bare chest. Dylan shivered as he took off his pajamas that were already exposing his pelvic muscle. Dylan stood in his room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and searching through his closet to find a pair of jeans. He finally picked out an pair of worn out looking blue jeans, and pulled a white wife beater off a shelf and slipped it on. He put on a pair of worn out skateboarding shoes. Dylan started searching threw a drawer next to his closet. He was looking for a stash of money he had been saving to buy a car. Dyan also grabbed a check book just incase he didn't have enough money to afford the car. Then Dylan went for the door of his room, and when he reached out for the door knob he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Come now Dylan, it's December, that means it's freezing outside, and your gonna walk outside with a wife beater!?" Dylan's sub-conscience spoke. Dylan nodded in agreement. He walked quickly back to his closet and pulled off a black hoodie off a hanger. He zipped it up, it was a black hoodie with neon pink writing on the back that read: "Whaat?"  
  
"Okay Dylan, NOW we can go outside." His sub-conscience spoke again.  
  
Dylan pulled his door back and walked out. He descended the quickly, almost losing balance. He was about to reach the front door when...  
"Where are you going honey?" Bunnie asked him.

"Oh, I–am gonna got to the car dealer, to see if I can finally get that BMW that I wanted, I feel bad that I am always using yours and dad's car all the time, you know?" Dylan said as he walked up to her.

"Oh okay, isn't that nice of you?" his mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay well be careful okay?" She said

"Okay." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home in a bit." He said walking away from her and reaching the door.  
  
Dylan got into his parents' car and blasted a song called 'Brand New Cadillac' that was sung by The Clash. He started singing along.  
  
"My baby drove up in a brand new Cadillac, yes she did, my baby drove up in a brand new Cadillac, she said, now come here daddy, I aint' never coming back" He sang as he pulled out of the drive way and headed for the car dealer.  
  
Dylan pulled up behind Vegeta's silver Infinity. "Okay, so he is here..." Dylan thought as he shut off the engine and got out of the car. Dylan proceeded in looking for his new car and Vegeta at the same time. Dylan came across a dark green BMW that he was looking at, when suddenly...

"Can I help you sir?!" A very excited salesman said, getting so close that Dylan slightly jumped backwards to get away from him. "Uh...no thanks..." Dylan said and walked away from the man. As he was walking he spotted Vegeta talking to a young saleswoman. "Oh my God, she is throwing her self at him...and he isn't even letting it phase him!...Good kid..." Dylan thought. "Oh man, she is all over him!"  
  
**:::What the hell do I have to do to keep this lady away from me!!??:::** Vegeta thought. 

"Maybe you should tell her that you're gay HaHaHaHa!!" Vegeta's sub- conscience said.

**:::Yeah real funny....¬.¬ HEY didn't I tell you to leave!?:::** Vegeta thought.

"Ah yes, but you failed to mention when or where..."

**:::Whatever:::** ****  
  
Vegeta turned around trying to block out the rambling of the woman in front of him, when he saw someone coming towards them, and he was looking at him really weird. When suddenly the person spoke:  
  
"Hey Vegeta, did you find what you were looking for? Can we go home now honey?" Dylan asked taking Vegeta aback.  
  
Dylan got closer to Vegeta and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta was too shocked to do anything. He looked at the woman, who started to slink away slowly, and then move out of sight.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked as he moved away from Dylan and throwing Dylan's hand off his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, I'm not gay, not that, there's anything wrong with that, but I saw you were having some trouble with that girl." Dylan and smiled.

"Right, Who are you?" Vegeta asked again.

"Oh right, you go to school with my sister..." Dylan said

"Who?" Vegeta asked him.

"Well my name is Dylan Briefs, I'll let you figure out the rest." Dylan said and smiled at him.

Vegeta looked at Dylan as he smiled, he really was Bulma's brother, they had the same smile. But if this 'Dylan' had never smiled, Vegeta wouldn't have believed him. He had brown hair, and Bulma had blue hair, and Bulma has light skin, meanwhile her brother had darker skin.

"Bulma..." Vegeta said slowly, and he tensed up.

"Yeah–that sound just about right." Dylan said and laughed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dylan asked him.

"Oh–well– I–uh, wanted to get a new car..." Vegeta said and drifted off.

"For yourself?" Dylan asked, as he noticed Vegeta's facial features tighten.

"Uh–yeah..." Vegeta replied.

"But your car looks like brand new, the Infinity right?" Dylan asked trying to sound as though he had no idea that Vegeta was planning on buy his little sister a car.

"Oh, yeah, right....so what are you doing here...?"Vegeta asked him trying to change the subject.

"Oh well you see, I am home from college for like 3 moths, and I have been using my parents' car and I want my own, soooo I figured I would come a buy one." Dylan said answering Vegeta question.

"Say...should you been in school...?" Dylan asked.

"Uh–yeah–well, you see I–"Vegeta said studdering

"That's okay Vegeta, it's not like I would say anyhting...plus I would have done the same thing in this kind of situation..." Dylan said.  
"Uh–what?" Vegeta asked.

Dylan started to walk away from Vegeta, however he turned back around and said:  
"Oh and Vegeta?" Dylan asked, getting Vegeta's attention  
"Huh?" "Bulma's favorite color is red...I don't think she would like that blue Ferrari your looking at." Dylan said, smiled, and walked away and he went to purchase the dark green BMW he had been looking at earlier.  
  
**:::Oh shit...he knows....:::** ****  
  
"Really what made you think that?" His sub-conscience asked sarcastically. **:::Oh man...:::** Vegeta thought, as he, walked towards the red Ferrari across the lot, and then ended up putting it on hold so he could get it when Bulma's birthday actually came around.  
  
Author's Note: Okay well that was a little longer than my normal chapters, sorry it took so long to update, my computer was down, Anywayz please please review!! Tell me what you think, I know this chapter was kinda boring, but omg Dylan knows about the car, what will happen will he tell Bulma...? But really...how hot is Dylan, I'm in love with my own character LOL  
Anyways I just wanna say thankx to everyone who had reviewed my last chapter! Keep em' coming lol! I wanna shout out to my gurl Vix 1-2-3 You Know lol, and of course my gurl Kaity! Love you lots! Thankx again everyone for the reviews! Peace!! Hououji Fuu AKA Angel 


	11. 11 Back at The Creek

Chapter 11 Back at the Creek  
  
_Bulma's Thoughts_  
  
:::Vegeta's Thoughts:::  
  
That afternoon, Bulma called Dylan and had asked him to pick her up from school. Dylan agreed and went to pick her up and bring her home. Dylan got to the school and pulled up in front of where he had spotted Bulma standing and waiting for him. But she wasn't alone, there was a girl with her that looked oddly familiar. There was also a guy standing, however he seemed to be bothering her and her friend. He could tell from the look on Bulma's face that he was ready to hit really hard. And from where Dylan was watching this guy was a little to close for his liking.  
  
Bulma hadn't noticed Dylan had pulled up, it was when he got out  
of the car and walked over to her and her friend.  
  
"Who are you?" The guy said looking at Dylan as if he were some white trash person.  
"Who are YOU?" Dylan asked returning the dirty look, ignoring the tightening sensation he was experiencing in his lower stomach.  
"Dylan! I didn't even notice that you got here! You got a new car!" Bulma said excitedly  
"Yeah." Dylan smiled, then looked back at the wise guy and his smile faded away.  
"Who is he?" Dylan asked Bulma.  
"My God Bulma, you go from one guy to the next, you really are a slut." The guys said.  
Bulma looked at him as though she could kill him, but Dylan saw the hurt in here eyes.  
"His name is Low–"But Bulma was unable to finish her sentence, because Dylan had punched Lowen in the face.  
"I don't care who you are, you do not call my sister a slut and live to tell the tale!" Dylan screamed catching everybody's attention.  
"Whoa, I'm sorry dude!" Lowen said  
"Your sorry! Your sorry!!" Dylan said, Bulma said trying to get to him to stop.  
"Just calm down!" Lowen said.  
  
"Dylan, Dylan, stop, no, no, no, no ,no, NO STOP IT DYLAN!!" Bulma yelled frantically as he held Dylan back with all her might, not to mention Stacy was helping out. They were having a hard time holding him back because he was much stronger then them.  
"Dylan, please stop..." Bulma said standing in front of him.  
"Dylan calmed down and turned around and stormed off to his new car.  
  
Bulma turned away from Lowen and he grabbed Stacy and they walked to Dylan's car where he was waiting for them, and they got into the car, and Dylan speed away.  
  
Bulma tried to start some kind of conversation  
"So Dylan...this is my friend...her name is Stacy" Bulma said after a long period of silence in which Bulma and Stacy were whispering and giggling like two small children.  
"Hi Stacy..." Dylan said plainly and keeping himself concentrated on the road so that he wouldn't loose his temper again. Dylan looked back at Stacy, and realized where he had seen her before.  
'That's where I saw her! In that picture in Bulma's room, wow she's stunning!' Dylan thought.  
"Can you take her home?" Bulma asked.  
"Oh–uh, yeah." Dylan said, and waited for instruction. She started telling him which blocks he needed to turn on, and eventually they pulled up to Stacy's house. Stacy said thank you to Dylan for driving her home, and said good-bye to Bulma, and that she would see her tomorrow. Then she headed inside, giving one last wave good-bye, she walked into her house and disappeared behind the closed door.  
  
Bulma moved to the front seat as Dylan pulled out of Stacy's driveway and went back the way they came.  
"So..." Bulma said as they started driving towards their house.  
"I can't believe that kid said that!" Dylan said furiously.  
"He is such a slime-ball!!" Bulma said loudly.  
"What was his name?" Dylan asked taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Bulma.  
"Lowen..." Bulma said. "I haven't liked him from Day 1"  
"Yeah...I don't like him." Dylan said as they made a sharp turn.  
"So anywayz...my friend, she thinks...you know..."Bulma started.  
"That Stacy girl? Does she think I'm cute?" Dylan asked.  
"Well yes, but that wasn't the word she used..." Bulma said.  
"What DID she say?" Dylan asked  
"Well, she said you were SO sexy!" Bulma said and laughed.  
"She's really pretty herself." Dylan said not taking his eyes off t he road.  
"You think?!" Bulma asked very excitedly.  
"Yes, absolutely...I first saw her in your room in that picture on your counter, when you guys were at the beach..." Dylan explained slightly blushing.  
"Maybe I can do something..." Bulma said and started to think.  
"If you want to." Dylan said and smiled widely at her.  
"I guess I am taking the as a YES!?" Bulma said looking at him waiting for a answer.  
Dylan simply smiled, which caused Bulma to laugh. Dylan pulled into the drive way and parked his new BMW in the drive way next to his parents' car. Bulma raced inside and into her room and immediately called Stacy's cell.  
  
"Hello?" Stacy asked from the other line.  
"Oh hey Stacy, it's Bulma." She said.  
"Oh hey B, what's up?" Stacy replied.  
"Uh–yeah, do you know how you said that my brother was sooo sexy?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah" Stacy replied and felt her self blushing  
"Well...I was wondering if you and my brother wanted to hang out sometime. He seemed very interested, and he thought you were really pretty." Bulma said smiling.  
"Shut up! No way! He thinks I'm pretty!?" Stacy asked excitedly.  
"Yeahuh."  
"Yeah, I would love to hang out with him and get to know him and stuff, that would be great!" Stacy yelled  
"Okay, I'll let you know when he has time okay?" Bulma answered.  
"Okay!"  
"Okay, Bye Stace."  
"Bye!!"  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and went about the house searching for Dylan.  
"Dylan! Dylan! Where are you?!" Bulma yelled as he walked down the hall way.  
"What?" Came a muffled yell.  
"Where are you?" Bulma asked vert confused.  
"I'm in the shower, what do you want?" Dylan asked her.  
"I just got off the phone with Stacy...and she wants to get to know you , and she wants to hang out!" Bulma said as she plastered her self out side of the bathroom door, trying to hear the muffled words Dylan was saying.  
"Okay well, can you tell me when I get out of the shower." Dylan said, as Bulma struggled to hear what he said. Finally understanding what he had said , she said "okay." in agreement and headed downstairs and into the living room, where she laid on the sofa.  
  
Dylan had gotten out of the shower minutes later an headed down stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of dark green pajama pants, and he started to look for Bulma.  
"Hey B!" Dylan called as he dried his dark brown hair with a towel, later putting it around his neck.  
"So what were you saying?" Dylan asked when Bulma came strutting into the kitchen and he sat down at the kitchen table in front of where Bulma had sat.  
"Well...Stacy likes you, there's no doubt about that." Bulma said and smiled at him.  
"Does she really?" Dylan asked eagerly, a smile creeping onto his face. "I absolutely need to get to now her, is she a nice girl?" Dylan asked.  
"Oh, yeah, she's a really nice girl, maybe you guys could catch a movie or something right?" Bulma suggested more than asked, while Dylan lifted him self off the chair and buried himself in the pantry, then coming out with a chocolate muffin in his mouth. He had taken a bite of it and sat back down at the table.  
"What was that?" Dylan asked taking another bite of the muffin.  
"I said you guys could go see a movie." Bulma repeated.  
"Oh yeah that would be great!" Dylan said and stuffed the rest of the chocolate chip muffin into his mouth.  
  
"Maybe you could call her and find out what day is best for you guys." Bulma said, as she wrote Stacy's number on a napkin that she had taken from the napkin holder, and handed it to him.  
"I have to call her!?" Dylan asked terrified.  
"Yeah why not...?" Bulma asked as though it was no big deal.  
"B! I don't even know her!" Dylan yelled  
"Well, you gotta start somewhere eh?" Bulma replied.  
"Bulma, are you really gonna make me do this? You're gonna make ME do this! Of all people! You know I'm shy!" Dylan complained.  
"I'm not gonna make you call her." Bulma said and took the napkin back  
"Oh, thanks, well can you tell her than I am free on Thursday?" Dylan asked as he started to walk away.  
"Hell no! I'm not calling her, being that you aren't gonna call her, she will eventually will loose interest, and that's that." Bulma said as she placed the napkin back on the table and walked away, and disappeared into the Living room.  
  
Dylan let out a long sigh of defeat and headed upstairs to his room, with the napkin in his hand.  
  
(A/N: Sorry guys, I really don't wanna put the conversation between him and Stacy in this.)  
  
Bulma walked into the living room and sat on the couch , and she started to think.  
_Mom and dad better have gotten me that car...I'm sure they did...anyways...I wonder why Vegeta wasn't in school all day today...it was kinda weird...of course not that I WANTED to see him...  
_ 'Girl you have gotten it bad–I mean you are constantly thinking about him.' Said Bulma's conscience.  
_Your right...  
_ 'Did you just say I was right??!!'  
_Yeah...I am so freaking pathetic... Bulma thought._  
'No, your not, your in Love' the voice said  
_Whatever, he doesn't 'love' me  
_ 'How do you know that?'  
_ I just know..._  
'Bulma, didn't the guy kiss you?!'  
_Yeah well he is a guy, and when he kissed me last time, he kissed me for sensual relief. If you really know everything than I'm sure you remember that!  
_ 'Yeah, I remember, but that's what he SAID, is it what he FELT?!'  
_ You think he likes me?... She thought hopefully_.  
'Eh...I guess you could call it a hunch...'  
  
Bulma pulled her self off the couch, and up stairs, she wanted to get to her room and get some sleep, even though it was Tuesday night, and she till had a massive amount of homework to do, but she decided she needed a little nap. While walking to her room, she passed Dylan's room, and heard him on the phone.  
"Yeah okay tonight is fine...okay...and your sure you can come on tomorrow to the dinner?...okay great thanks Stace, Bulma's gonna be so surprised." Dylan said, then he said good-bye to Stacy, and hung up the phone. Bulma at this point had been plastered against the bedroom door at the sound of her own name. She listened intently as she heard Dylan pace back and forth, then he said..."Okay, so now all I have to do it ask the tough guy, and me and Bulma will both have dated for the dinner." Dylan said happily, he finished pacing, and started to walk towards his door. Bulma hear him coming closer and closer to the door, she looked both ways down the hall way, she didn't want to be caught ease dropping. Bulma spotted the bathroom down the hall. Just as Dylan opened the door to his room, Bulma had slipped into the open bathroom door, and hide behind the door.  
  
Bulma didn't leave the bathroom until she knew that Dylan was down stairs, and wasn't planing on coming back upstairs. Bulma listened intently as she heard Dylan's foot steps fading into the kitchen. Quickly and quietly Bulma left the bathroom and headed towards her room.  
  
Bulma seemed very tired, she kept yawning, so she decided that she needed to hit the sack earlier that usual. She changed from her clothing to her pajamas. She crawled into bed. She pulled out a copy of one of her favorite books. It was called 'May I Fall From Heaven' written by Vixen Kamiya. It was about a guardian angel falling in love with the person that he was sent to protect.  
  
Bulma had finally drifted off to sleep. None the less, she had a dream about the book she had been reading. In the dream, her guardian angel was standing over her, however, she couldn't quite figure out who her guardian angel was. She could see that he had dark skin and dark hair.  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked the winged figure. The angel laughed as though she were kidding.  
Finally the angel had gotten very close to her. "Wait! You're—BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Bulma had been woken up from her very annoying alarm clock. Bulma reached over and pressed the off button on the clock.  
"Why so I see him everywhere!" Bulma asked herself.  
'Ooh ooh! Pick me! I know I know!' The voice inside her head answered.  
  
Bulma chuckled and walked into her bathroom. She walked out minutes later with a towel around her body. She then searched trough her closet for something to wear. She finally picked out a very cute outfit. She got dressed, straightened her hair so that it was pin straight. She then applied a small amount of make-up.  
Bulma headed down stairs, when she got down stairs, he saw Dylan standing over the stove making them scrambled eggs. It seemed that if Dylan didn't have bones he would have collapsed right onto the frying pan.  
  
"Hey Dylan." Bulma said as she sat down where he put a plate of scrambled eggs down for her. Dylan however didn't respond to her earlier attempt at a conversation. They simply ate in silence, all that could be heard was the clanking of the forks against the plates. Finally Dylan finished, he got up and placed his dish in the sink. Then after a few seconds Bulma followed his exact actions. Then they both walk out to their parents' car.  
  
Dylan pulled out of the drive way and headed to the school. When they got there Dylan parked right in front of the school. Bulma gave a Dylan quickly gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek. She noticed that he looked in a different direction. Bulma followed where his eyes were,  
_Vegeta...why is he looking at Vegeta?  
_ 'I have nooooo idea...'  
_ It seems that this is the first time you don't have an answer._  
'Yeah...well...oh shut up.'  
  
"Oh Dylan, that's Vegeta." Bulma said and nudged her head in Vegeta's direction.  
"Yeah I know..." Dylan said calmly. Then all of a sudden Dylan face went as hard stone. He had realized that he said something stupid.  
"Who did you know who he was?" Bulma asked very confused.  
"Well, actually, you told me what he looked like, and since he is the only person that his hair defies gravity, I assumed that it was him..." Dylan said now very nervous.  
"Oh..." Bulma said, then she looked at him weird, and she said, "I never told you what he looked like!"  
  
"Gotta go Bye!" Dylan said then he sped away quickly.  
  
_That was so weird, oh look Vegeta is laughing, yet he looks very nervous, oh damn he just looked at me, okay good he looked away, wait no, no, he's looking back, why is he coming over!! What do I do, what do I do!!  
_ 'Isn't that obvious, let him talk to you!'  
  
** :::Why am walking over to her?:::  
** 'Well that was an easy one, you need to talk to her, 1.because you  
like her, and 2.you need to start talking to her, cause it would  
really weird just kinda giving her a car...'  
**:::Yeah, I guess...:::  
**  
"Hi..." Vegeta said as he walked over to her.  
"Oh hey, what's up?" Bulma asked.  
"Nothing..." Vegeta replied, Vegeta looked back to where he had been previously standing, and all his friends were looking at him as if he had just eaten a slug.  
** :::What ever I don't care what they think:::**  
'Do my ears deceive me...did you just say that...you don't care what they think!? 'OMG Vegeta, you are making such progress!!' The little voice said. Vegeta couldn't help but to silently chuckle.  
  
"So what are you doing today Bulma?" Vegeta asked causally.  
_ Why does he wanna know..._  
'Who cares, tell him you're not doing anything!'  
"I dunno, probably nothing, why?" She asked  
"Oh well I just wondering if you wanted to, you know, do something..." Vegeta said, the blush not leaving his face.  
_Aww he's blushing.  
_ "Uh, I guess, what are we gonna do?" Bulma asked, now it was her turn to blush, and Vegeta saw this, he immediately returned it with a smile.  
"Oh, um —BRING— oh shit that was the bell, listen, meet me by my car right after school." Vegeta said and walked away not giving Bulma a chance to say anything. Then Bulma ran off to her first class  
  
"Where is she?" Vegeta asked him self as he leaned against his car. "It's already 3:15—there she is...I wonder what took her so long..."  
  
"Hey Vegeta, sorry about that, I had caused a 'disturbance' in physics and me and Miss Shogrun had to have a little 'chat'." Bulma explained out of breath.  
"That's okay. Hey Listen, can I use your phone really quick?" Vegeta asked.  
"What happened to your phone?" Bulma asked.  
"Oh I don't have it." Vegeta said quickly.  
"Then what is that?" Bulma asked, he used her index finger and pointed to his cell phone attached at his waist-band.  
"Oh well you see, it doesn't work, I cant make outgoing calls, and I really need to call my mom." Vegeta said.  
"Fine." Bulma said a took her cell phone off her waist, and handed it to him.  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked him, as he started to walk towards the school.  
"I gotta pee, might as well kill two birds with one stone eh?" Vegeta replied.  
"Oh okay." Bulma said.  
"Oh and Bulma you can sit in the car, here are my keys, get in the driver's seat, you're driving." Vegeta said tossing her the keys, and than turned around and ran into the school.  
"God he really has to pee." Bulma said as she sat in the driver's seat.  
_I wonder why he wants me to drive?  
_ 'Beats me'  
  
Vegeta walked quickly into the bathroom, he searched threw Bulma phone until, he found 'HOME' He dialed the number into his phone and waited until someone picked up.  
  
"Hullo?" Bulma's dad said, picking up the phone.  
"Uh, hi, is Dyan around?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh course, who's calling?" Bulma's dad asked agian.  
"Uh, Vegeta"  
"One second son."  
"Thank you." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Hey, wuts up?" Dylan asked as soon as he picked up the phone.  
"Oh hey, i have a question."  
"Okay, go ahead." Dylan said  
"Okay, should i give Bulma the car today, i really want to." Vegeta said.  
"Yeah, got for it, OH before i forget, i was wondering if you wanted to come to this surprise dinner, for Bulma's birthday tonight." Dylan asked hopefully.  
"Yeah sure why not." Vegeta replied.  
"Okay great, well i have a date to go on." Dylan said.  
"With who?" Vegeta asked.  
"Stacy..." Dylan said.  
"Ohhh i know her, she's new." Vegeta said.  
"Yeah that's her, okay well I'll talk to you later."  
"Okay Bye"  
"Bye" Dylan said and he hung up the phone.  
  
Vegeta also hung up and raced back outside to Bulma. He finally got back to the car and got in the passenger seat.  
"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"Hey Bulma?" Vegeta asked back. Bulma smiled. "Why are you letting me drive?" Bulma asked  
"Oh, well, you gotta start getting used to it right?" Vegeta said.  
"Oh yeah, i forgot..." Bulma said, than she backed out of the spot.  
  
Vegeta started telling her where to go. Finally they ended up back at the creek, when they had their second kiss.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Bulma asked, and she started to blush.  
"Oh well, the place we are going, is well, we are a little early to go." Vegeta explained  
"Oh, okay...where are we going?" Bulma asked him.  
"Oh it's not important." Vegeta said he got out of he car, and went to walk over to the creek. Bulma walked over to him. He had his back to her.  
  
"You wanna go in?" Bulma asked  
"Are you kidding, it's probably FREEZING!!" Vegeta screamed as Bulma had pushed him from behind.  
"Oh. My. God..." Vegeta said, his voice slightly higher than usual.  
"You baby, it can't be that cold." Bulma said.  
"Yeah? you wanna test it out?" Vegeta asked, as he jumped out of the creek.  
"NO!" Bulma screamed, and jumped up from her sitting position, and started to run away. However, the fact that Vegeta was a big time soccer player, nothing slowed him down, except for the occasional slip here and there. He finally caught up to her, and scooped her up. Now Vegeta was caring Bulma cradle style in his arms and running back to the water.  
"Ahh!" Bulma screamed when her dry body touched Vegeta's wet body, it was so cold, so she could only imagine how cold the water was. Then it happened, Vegeta jumped into the water, with Bulma cradled in his arms. Bulma screamed her lugs out. But the only thing Vegeta could do was laugh.  
"It isn't funny!" Bulma said laughing.  
"How could say that your laughing, not to mention, you thought it was funny when you pushed me!!" Vegeta said defensively, receiving a splash of cold water in his face. "Hey!!" Vegeta yelled, and splashed her back.  
  
After a few moments of splashing, Vegeta noticed, Bulma was shivering. He was also extremely cold. He walked over to her and pulled her in for a nice warm hug. Bulma immediately stopped shivering. They stayed, standing in the waist high water, in the hug for a few minutes. Finally Vegeta pulled away, and kissed her lightly on the lips, receiving a small moan from Bulma. When pulled away Bulma protested with a small whimper. Vegeta smiled at her. "This seems oddly familiar..." Vegeta said and smiled. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Bulma replied. Vegeta pulled her in again. He kissed her softly and slowly on the lips. Bulma felt Vegeta tongue graze Bulma lips, asking for entrance. Bulma allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. They didn't brake the kiss until, Bulma pulled away quickly and sneezed the other way. "Lets get out of here." Vegeta said, he kissed her forehead, and helped her out of the water. "I gotta show you something..." Vegeta said.

Author's Note: Sorry that took so long! I hope you liked it!!! I gotta shout out to my gurl Vixy!! Thankx for letting me use 'May I Fall From Heaven', And of course my gurl Kaity!! where would i be without you??!!! Okay well i hope you all liked chapter 11. Next chapter will be up super fast, Chapter 12 : Happy Birthday Bulma, it's gonna be really funny!!! Sorry for any misspells, and if the thought stuff didn't work...


	12. 12 Happy Birthday Bulma

Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Bulma  
  
_Bulma's thoughts  
_  
:::Vegeta's thoughts:::  
  
"What do you have to show me?" Bulma asked as she squeezed out some of the water out of her hair.  
"Well I can't tell you what it is...i guess you could say that it is sort of a surprise.  
"I don't like surprises..." Bulma said hopingly  
"Okay..." Vegeta said  
"Your really gonna tell me!?" Bulma said excitedly.  
"No." Vegeta said and smiled, his hair dripping.  
"Bastard..." Bulma stated and looked the other way.  
"Well come on...lets go or we're gonna be late." Vegeta said and pulled the blanket, sending Bulma into fits of shivers.  
"Come on..." Vegeta said rather forcefully through chattering teeth, and pulled Bulma into the drivers seat and he sat in the passenger seat.  
  
As soon as they both got in the car Vegeta put the heat on full blast and they just sat their in the car with their hands against the air vents. They finally got a little warmer and Bulma backed out of the weeds and other plant life. They finally reached the main road and Vegeta started tell her where to turn.  
  
"Okay and your gonna pull into this parking lot..." Vegeta said and smiled at her.  
"Vegeta...why are we at the car dealer?..." Bulma asked as he slowly moved threw all the parked cars, the finally found a parking spot and shut off the engine. Vegeta, who's close were still wet as well as Bulma's, walked over to the sales man and said something that Bulma didn't hear.  
"Ah yes, Mr. Ouji, of course, right this way." the salesman said excitedly The both of them followed the salesman to the back and then...  
  
"Oh My God!!! Vegeta!!!! You bough this for me!!!!" Bulma said excitedly, she knew he had because he smiled at her, not smirked, he smiled and nodded. Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck as she said..."thankyouthanyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!"  
  
'HUG HER BACK ASS!!!' Vegeta's conscience said loudly and Vegeta wrapped his arms slowly and hesitantly around her small wait. As soon as he did he sighed.  
**:::I'm so happy she liked it:::  
** 'Yeah me too...' The voice said again.  
  
_ OMG! I can't believe he did that for me!!_ She thought  
'Isn't it obvious that he likes you??' The voice inside Bulma's head said.  
_I don't think so...maybe he just wants to be friends..._ Bulma thought.  
'Okay idiot...he has kissed you sooooo many times! Kissing doesn't mean he just wants to be friends!' The voice said a lot more forceful.  
_Shut up I am trying to enjoy this moment!!_  
'stupid....little....' the voice mumbled.  
  
"Oh Vegeta?" Bulma said as she pulled away from the hug and looked up at him.  
"Yeah?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
"I'm not supposed to know about this but I was listening to a conversation my brother was having, and he is taking me out to eat I guess, and I was wondering if you wanted to come...?" Bulma asked nervously.  
  
** :::That is too funny, Dylan spoke to me about this already, when I asked him if i should give her the car today, he asked me to come along! Hahahahaha maybe i should play a little game with her...:::**

'don't be mean Vegeta...' His conscience said  
**:::I know! I'm not going to be!:::** Vegeta thought angrily.  
'damn...okay...'  
"Yeah I'll come, but why do you want ME to come?..." Vegeta asked and tried very hard not to smile but to keep his face very confused looking.  
"Well I-you see, I figured that it was the least I could do after all you bought me a car." Bulma said a turned a light shade of pink and looked the other way. It was then that she realized that her arms were still around his neck, and that her face was very close to his face, very close indeed.  
"Is it tonight?" Vegeta asked still holding Bulma's waist. Bulma blushed and she slightly moved back, when he realized that he is fact had been still holding her waist, he started fidgeting.  
"Yeah..." Bulma said.  
"Okay well , why don't we both go home and get ready, and then...am i gonna pick you up or, is Dylan gonna drive us?..." Vegeta asked.  
"Actually I am gonna drive, and we're gonna have to leave early, so i am gonna be at your house at 6:15 okay?" Bulma asked  
"Okay, what time do we have to be at the place?" Vegeta asked.  
  
** :::At 7 duh, i already know this...:::  
**  
"At like...7 i think..."Bulma said.  
"Okay. Okay now, you have to go home, i am gonna go home, and we are gonna get ready." Vegeta said. Bulma agreed, said thank you , and gave him one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bulma walked quickly to her car, took the keys from the salesman, but before she could reach her car, the salesman said... "That young man is very good to you, he went through a lot trying to get that car." And smiled.  
"Yeah..." Bulma said and smiled. Then she walk to her car, and speed off back to her house. She finally got home and she ran upstairs.

"Dylan! Oh My God!! Vegeta bought me the car! Not mom and dad!" Bulma said as she burst into the his room. "Oh hey Stacy, what are you doing here..." Bulma asked  
"Oh I wanted to see Dylan..."Stacy said and blushed, and so did Dylan.  
"Oh okay, but Dylan how crazy is that, Vegeta!" Bulma said again  
"That is so crazy." Dylan said and smiled.  
"You knew...?" Bulma asked and smiled at him  
"Yeeeaaahhhh." Dylan said with a big smile.  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Bulma said laughing and she threw a pillow at his head.  
"It was UHMP" Dylan started being cut off my a pillow in his face  
"It was a surprise, i could tell you!" Dylan said and laughed.  
"Did mom and dad know too?" Bulma asked  
"Yeah." Dylan replied. Bulma smiled and started to walk away.  
"Oh bye the way Dylan, i know about the dinner thing tonight, and i asked someone to come is that okay?" Bulma said and walked away.  
"What you asked someone!!" Dylan said worried. Bulma got into her room and she closed her door. Bulma jumped into the shower.  
  
"What am I gonna do?" Dylan asked Stacy.  
"Why don't you call him up?" Stacy said and sat down next to him on the bed. She put her hand on his bare chest (He was laying down)  
"Yeah I guess I will..." Dylan said. He got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
"H-Hello??" Dylan said "Is Vegeta home?" Dylan asked again.  
"Yeah hold on...VEGETA!!!TELEPHONE!! He'll pick up in his room hold on..."  
"Okay, thanks.." Dylan heard some rustling.  
"Hello?" Vegeta asked  
"Hey Vegeta, it's Dylan...we are soo screwed." Dylan said.  
"Why what happened?" Vegeta asked intently.  
"Bulma invited someone else to the dinner, and know, what gonna happen, oh man...  
"Uh Dylan-"  
"So there really isn't any point..." Dylan said  
"Dylan, she invited me, I'm that someone else..." Vegeta said  
"Oh okay...never mind...Bye" Dylan said a hung up.  
  
Vegeta had already taken a shower and he was picking out a nice outfit for tonight. He had already shaved so all he needed was to present himself. He picked out a very nice outfit to wear. Vegeta put aside what he was going to wear, and now he was searching for a very nice smelling cologne. He found on and he put on his clothes. his clothes consisted of a tight black turtle neck, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Then he put on some of his favorite cologne that he only used for special occasions.  
**:::Oh yeah! he is gonna love this:::  
** 'so are you in love with her, or are you in love with her?'  
** :::I like her a lot...wait no! No I don't!!::::  
** 'I'm sorry pal, but their is no way out of that!'  
**:::what ever.:::**

****  
  
Bulma had already gotten out of the shower, she had decided to let her hair curl. Bulma then started picking out an outfit.  
_I have to look really good for him, something that will blow him away!  
_ 'blow him away huh'  
_ Oh no, not you again  
_ 'okay, I'm gone'  
  
She picked out a red baggy sleeveless shirt, that was V neck, and Very low, and there was a very tight and wide waste band around the hips. (In other words it went from really baggy to really tight, trust me I know what it looks like and it looks very good!!) Bulma put on a pair of tight blue jeans, and a pair of high thin heeled dress shoes. Bulma took one last look at her self in the mirror after applying a small amount of make-up, she looked over at the clock  
"6:05...I should go..." Bulma ran down stairs, "I'm leaving!"  
"It's not time yet! we have to leave at 6:30!" Dylan called after her  
"Well I have to 1. pick up my friend and 2. I really don't remember how to get there, I got directions from the Internet.  
"Oh okay. Bye. I'll see you later." Dylan said Bulma got into her car and sped off towards Vegeta's house. (A/N: Yeah i know, she doesn't know how to get to Vegeta's house, lets assume that she got directions from Goku shall we...)  
  
Vegeta was standing in his room, he was already, and he was standing in front of his mirror.  
"Well Bulma you look very nice, so pretty..." Vegeta said  
"Thank you..." A small voice said. Vegeta turned around to see Li standing at his door. Li was wearing 'big boy clothes' as he refereed to them, he was wearing a pair blue jeans and a striped blue and white shirt. Vegeta smiled at him, and watched him walk out of his room. Vegeta kept talking to himself in the mirror.  
  
"Elliot...Vegeta is tawking to himsewf in da mirra..." Li said, Elliot, kissed Li on the cheek and went straight for Vegeta room. Elliot heard Vegeta say...  
"Well frankly Bulma you look hot."  
"Yeah real smooth Vegeta, "You look Hot" Yeah that'll work." Eli said as he came into Vegeta's room.  
"What! Get out you bastard!" Vegeta screamed and lunged for Eli.  
  
Just as this was going on Bulma had pulled up in front of Vegeta's house. As soon as she got out of her car she heard a muffled scream.  
  
"MOM, MOM HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!"  
  
"That was weird..." Bulma reached the door, she rings the door bell. It seemed to have been Vegeta's mother who answered the door, when the door was open, the first thing she heard and saw was a boy no older than 13, jolt from behind the wall that lead to the rooms upstairs. The boys was screaming...  
  
"MOM, He Gonna Kill Me!!" Eli screamed.  
  
Then, as fast as Elliot showed up from behind the wall and into sight, a small boy no older than 4, seemed to have been flying, and pounced on Elliot.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Then little boy screamed as he landed on Elliot and knocked him to the ground. Then the small child began hitting Elliot with a bear, which he had named Rupert, over and over and over again.  
  
"Whoa tiger, calm down we don't wanna do any serious damage to the poor kid..." Vegeta said as he picked up Li from the back of his jeans, holding onto the waistband, and pulled Li off of Elliot. Vegeta suddenly spotted Bulma and completely froze from sheer embarrassment.  
"Aw, put me down...oh man... Vegeta I had him, did you see, I hit him real hard did you see?" Li said as he was he was squirming in mid air.  
  
Elliot looked over at his mother, who had a completely embarrassed look on her face, on the count that he boys had just embarrassed her in front Bulma.  
  
"mom..." he whispered. "I'm dead..." Then Elliot's gaze shifted from his mother's, which by the way, she had her head in her hands, to Bulma, and immediately sat up and said.  
"Oh you must be Vegeta's hot date!" Eli said.  
"Uh, what?" Bulma asked very confused, and blushing not to mention.  
  
Vegeta's face suddenly dropped, from shocked to mortified. Vegeta who had still been holding a squirming Li by the back of his pants lowered Li so that he could take another swing at Elliot's face. And Li being successful, Vegeta raised Li up again.  
  
"Uh, hi Vegeta?" Bulma said nervously.  
"Hi..." Vegeta replied blushing.  
** :::I just made an ass out of my self, of course with the help on Elliot!!:::  
** 'Yeah you did...'  
  
Vegeta placed Li back on the floor who immediately continued to hit Eli with Rupert.  
  
"Vegeta? Where are you going?" His mother asked finally taking her head out of her hands.  
"Oh I am going out to dinner..." Vegeta said.  
"Well, it's supposed to get very very cold tonight...so take a jacket." Vegeta's mom said  
"Aw, mom, it's not that cold." Vegeta complained.  
"You aren't leaving this house until you take a jacket." his mom said calmly yet sternly.  
"Do be so difficult..." Elliot said from behind the railing, right near the door.  
"You...Don't fall asleep..." Vegeta said, grabbed the jacket from his mother and left the house, slamming the door.  
  
Author's Note: Hey! What did everyone think. I have to Give SPECIAL thankx to my good friend Vixy, because without you man...well lets just say this chapter would have been boring as HELL! Anyways I hope you all liked it, props to Vix!! I hope Kaity liked this one...did you like it Kaity? LOL and how could I forget....sometimes I say to my self "self...where would I be without my reviewers...no where ¬.¬" Anyway!! Chapter 13 will be up soon!!! I'm sorry for any misspells, and if the thought things aren't right.  
  
Angel


	13. 13 Getting Lost and Getting Togther

Chapter 13: Getting Lost and Getting Together.  
  
_Bulma's thoughts  
_  
**:::Vegeta's thoughts:::**  
  
Vegeta slammed his front door, and they both walk silently to Bulma's car.  
  
**:::Wow she looks amazing!:::  
**  
'She really does, wow that shirt look great on her, it's so low...wow...'  
  
**:::Hey little perverted voice stop looking at her, she's mine, you hear, mine! Stop looking at her!:::**  
  
'Whoa, sorry Geta, i thought you didn't like her...'  
  
**:::I do, okay, will that make you STFU!:::** (--- Shut The Fuck UP, if anyone one didn't understand the abbreviation)  
  
'Yes, I'm happy, and you are sooo not going back on your word...'  
  
**:::fine:::**

**  
**  
_I love that shirt on him...omg, look at those muscles..._  
  
'Okay stop drooling...¬.¬'  
  
_Don't get upset because he loves me and not you...  
_  
'Listen, I'm just trying to help out, he is looking at you, and your drooling, is that really what you want him to see....wait what did you say before, he loves you...'  
  
_I didn't say that..._ She thought nervously  
  
'uhhhh, yeah you did...'  
  
_What ever annoying voice, shut up!_  
  
Bulma and Vegeta got into Bulma's car and backed out of the drive way.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yeah?" Vegeta asked, being ripped out of his thoughts of how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Can you do me a favor, and reach in the back seat, and get that big CD case for me?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta said as he did his best to turn around and reach for the cd case, he finally got a good grip on the case and pulled to the front.  
  
"Thanks...now i need you to go through theCD's, I want you to look for Dashboard Confessional..." Bulma said. Vegeta started looking threw the CD's and finally came across the Dashboard CD. He pulled it out of the case and put it in the CD player in her car. The song that came up first was 'the best deceptions'.  
  
After about 2 minutes, Bulma started to sign along to the song.  
  
"I'm waiting for blood, to flow to my fingers, I'll be all right when my hands get warm, ignoring the phone, I'd rather say nothing, I'd rather you never heard my voice, your calling to late, your calling to late, your calling to late..." Bulma sang as the song ended.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her  
  
"WHAT? I like that song" Bulma said and directed her concentration back to the road.  
  
Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"Shut uuupppp." Bulma said.  
  
But in Bulma saying this Vegeta laughed even harder.  
  
"Well I'm glad someone's happy." Bulma said and huffed at him, yet she smiled.  
  
_He looks so cute when he laughs...  
_  
'doesn't he? So when are you gonna tell me the truth darling?'  
  
_1. yes he does look cute, I agree, and 2. what are you talking about...what do you mean the truth?  
_  
'Well you haven't told me whether you are absolutely in love with Vegeta, cause you seem to be, but every time I say anything, you aallwaayyysss deny it'  
  
_Yeah...ummm...so I don't know where I am...  
_  
'Don't change the subject!!'  
  
_No I really have no Freaking idea when the HELL I am!!  
_  
'Oh, well, that's not good...'  
  
"Uh Bulma?" Vegeta asked tapping her on the shoulder  
  
"Yeah?!" Bulma asked quickly.  
  
"Um...sorry, you just seemed really spaced out, i didn't want you to crash or anything, i paid a massive amount on money for this." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Bulma said punching him playfully on the arm and giggled, and receiving a smile from Vegeta.  
  
"Uh...Vegeta?"  
  
"Uh...yeah?" He asked and smiled.  
  
"I have noooo idea where we are, just thought you'd want to know." Bulma said and laughed nervously, then biting her bottom lip.  
  
**:::Figured we'd get lost...awww she looks so cute when she's nervous, oh wow, biting your lip...that's hot...:::**  
  
'She is cute isn't she...?'  
  
**:::Okay little annoying echo in my head, when i want you to speak I'll fill you in okay?!!:::** he thought angrily.  
  
'Okay god you don't have to be so mean about it, you could asked nicely...'  
  
**:::OMG SHUT UP!!:::  
**  
"You don't know where we are?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not a clue..."  
  
"Okay well, look there's a little corner store right there, lets stop and ask." Vegeta said pointing to the small shop.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said, she switched over a few lanes, into the turning lane and finally got a chance to pull into the parking lot. Bulma parked and locked her car, then her and Vegeta walked into the small shop.  
  
"I'm gonna ask the guy up front, you can look around if you want, anything, it should only take a second." Bulma said  
  
Vegeta shrugged and started through the aisles.  
  
Bulma had gotten the directions from the young man up front, he could have been any older that 21. However, even though Bulma had gotten the directions, he continued to talk to him.  
  
_He's cute there's no doubt about that...but I am gonna be even later to dinner now..._ She thought  
  
Just then, Vegeta was coming up the aisle, and he saw, them talking, no wait flirting!  
  
**:::who does this guy think he is!! Talk to my woman!!:::** Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
'Your woman huh?'  
  
**:::What did I say about your speaking problem, I don't want you talking--:::  
**  
'Yeah yeah I know,'unless you say so' The voice said in a mocking voice.  
  
**:::Uh whatever, I don't wanna deal with you!!:::  
**  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma and stood next to her and said angrily.  
  
"What Are You Doing!!" Vegeta asked, shooting death glares at the cashier.  
  
"Oh sorry miss I didn't know that you were taken..." The guy said immediately backing off.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"She is." Bulma and Vegeta said in unison, which confused the cashier.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma arm and pulled her far away from the front desk.  
  
"What were you doing!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about!!! You make it seem like were dating!!" Bulma  
  
"Yeah-I-uh well!" Vegeta started  
  
**:::Dammit I want to ask her out! What do I do?:::**  
  
'...'  
  
**:::LITTLE VOICE!:::**  
  
'Oh sorry I didn't know that question was directed at me...'  
  
**:::Well what should I do!!:::**  
  
'ask her out...'  
  
"You Don't Even Have The Balls To Ask Me Out Vegeta!!!" Bulma yelled  
  
"YES I DO!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!" Bulma yelled even louder. The cashier was looking at them weird  
  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!" Vegeta yelled as loud as he could  
  
"YES!!" Bulma yelled back  
  
"OOKAY!" Vegeta replied, suddenly they were interrupted by the cashier said...  
  
"I'm confused...so you are taken...?"  
  
"I know you heard that buddy..." Vegeta said  
  
"Well frankly 'buddy' I think that the whole store did..."  
  
"So what's the confusion!!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes I am dating him as, of 2 minutes ago, oh and thanks for the direction! Gotta go bye!" Bulma said and walked away from the cashier, and out of the store. They both got out of the car and laughed the whole way to the Diner.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed that...so there dating now...what next eh? eh? eh?!! Please review and tell me what you think!! I hope you liked it!!!**


	14. 14 Dinner and a Dance

**Author's Note: **Hey...I am really really sorry that I haven't updated in really long! You probably all hate me huh? Well I made this one really long, it was 13 pages on my computer lol. Anyways I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it! Love you lots guys and gals!!! Peace ENJOY!!!

Chapter 14 : Dinner and a Dance

_Bulma's thoughts_

**:::Vegeta's thoughts:::**

Soon after arriving at the diner, Stacy and Dylan were informed about Bulma and Vegeta dating.

"How did it happen?" Dylan asked. Stacy just smiled at them like crazy.

"We were in the corner store." Vegeta said and quickly returned to his food.

"We were sort of in a fight, and it just kind of happened..." Bulma said and blushed.

Bulma and Vegeta took turns in explaining the story of how they came to be boy friend and girl friend.

Finally dinner was over. Bulma and Vegeta left after Dylan and Stacy.

"Well it's still kind of early, you wanna do something?" Vegeta said and looked down at his watch, which read 10:30.

"Yeah sure, what do you wanna do?" Bulma asked him.

"Well it is your birthday, so you should decide." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

"Oh thanks Geta." Bulma replied and she gave him a hug.

_It feels so nice to be able to hug him and not feel weird about it._

'I know what you mean.'

Vegeta simply smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Is it okay if we go dancing?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Vegeta replied. **:::Oh man, I really don't like dancing in front of others:::**

'Oh get over your self Vegeta.'

Vegeta looked down at Bulma.

"Is it okay if we go to my house first?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah of course, what do you need to do?" Bulma questioned him.

"Well, since it is your birthday we should invite some other people, and I want to change into something less formal.

"Oh, okay. Lets go then." Bulma said and grabbed his hand and walked to Bulma's car.

After 10 minutes of talking in the car, they finally reached Vegeta's house. Bulma turned off the car, and they headed inside. They climbed Vegeta's front steps and walked hand in hand into his house. Vegeta and Bulma walked down the hallway to his room.

"You're home early..." Elliot said as Vegeta pushed the door open.

"What are you doing in my room?..." Vegeta asked as he threw his jacket onto his bed which was across the room.

"You usually come home at 4:30 on the weekends...what happened, did she make you leave?" Elliot asked sarcastically, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"Shut up you little Bitch!" Vegeta yelled in a whisper. He wasn't sure when Li would show up, and if Li learned words like that, Vegeta would be in a whole lot of doo doo with his mother and father.

"Will you relax?" Elliot replied, he was slightly scared and had his arms over his head, as if they were some kind of shield.

"Shut up squirt." Vegeta replied.

"No but really what are you doing ho----"Eli let his arms drop while he was talking but stopped mid-sentence as he spotted Bulma standing and watching the scene in front of her.

"Oh hi Bulma." Eli said politely.

"Hey, how are you?" Bulma asked.

"He's fine, and seeing that he is in MY room, he was just leaving!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why are you such a dick to me?" Eli asked.

"Because if I wasn't I wouldn't be living up to the position of the 'older brother'" Vegeta explained putting his last words in quotations.

"Vegeta!!!" Li yelled running into Vegeta's open door and ran right at him.

However in the process of running quickly towards Vegeta Li's long pajama pants found their way under his feet, and Li started to loose balance. All three of the teen's in the room went for Li so that he wouldn't fall and hurt him self. Elliot being the first to get him before he fell held him until he got his balance. Li's underwear became the center of attention as Bulma pointed the White Power Ranger on his rump. Elliot laughed and said as he pulled Li's pants back up to their original spot, on his hips, "He looks like a little hooker like that!!" After saying this Eli received a smack in the back of his head from his mother who had just walked in as he spoke.

"What have I told you about speaking like that in front of your brother!?" Mrs. Ouji said. "Hello Bulma." She said after hitting Elliot.

"I'm sorry! You didn't need to hit me!" Elliot complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh stop complaining."

"Dad?" Vegeta and Elliot said in sync.

"Hey guys." Mr. Ouji said as he walked passed Vegeta room, smiled at then and quickly walked down the spiral stair case.

"Why is dad home so early, he always works late on Fridays." Elliot asked his mother.

"I dunno...I guess they didn't have much to do so they let him go early....So Vegeta, what are you doing home so early?" His mom asked him. "What's the occasion?" she finished smiling and looked a Bulma, who blushed.

"That's what I said." Elliot said.

"Moooooom ." Vegeta whinnied and gave Eli a death glare who stopped smiling and immediately look the other way.

"No really Vegeta, this never happens...it's only ......" she said as she looked down at he wrist watch, then she said "10:50"

"Well I'm going out again." Vegeta said.

"And where are you going?" His mom asked him.

"Dancing" Bulma finished for him and smiled at him and then turned to his mother and smiled at her as well.

"Dancing huh? Vegeta never goes dancing! He must really like you!" Elliot said and smiled at Bulma.

"Shut up ass." Vegeta said to Eli and received a stern look form his mother.

"Why is that you only looked at him and you smacked me ion the back of the head when I said something 'bad' in front of the little dude?" Eli asked.

"Because, he's taller than you and I can reach your head and I can't reach his." Mrs. Ouji explained.

"I can reach his head." Mr. Ouji said and he walked into Vegeta's room and took the liberty of smacking Vegeta in the back of the head. Bulma slightly giggled at this causing Vegeta to smirk at her.

"So Vegeta, what are you doing home at this time?" Vegeta's dad asked him.

"Lord, you too?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well who is this?" His dad said referring to Bulma, as he held out his right hand to her.

"Bulma." Bulma replied as she shook his had.

"I presume---"he was cut off by Vegeta.

"Yes dad, she is my girlfriend." Vegeta said trying to keep back the blush from showing on his face.

"So you finally asked her out." Elliot said.

"Shut up." Vegeta said and looked at Eli.

"Okay, so why is the whole family in my room, is this the new living room?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Elliot said as he turned back to the computer screen.

"YOU! What are you doing in here, you are the last person I want in here, get out!" Vegeta yelled.

"Stop being so rancid, I'm leaving." Eli said as he quickly left the room as Vegeta started at him.

"Are you gonna make me leave Geta?" Li asked.

"No, you can stay." Vegeta said and picked Li up.

Vegeta's family finally left the room, Vegeta put Li down who had started to wiggle, as a sign to be put down. When Vegeta put Li down, Li ran over to Bulma, who was sitting on Vegeta's bed and he pulled himself up with Bulma's help. He sat down next to Bulma and began playing with her curly hair.

"Li, leave her alone." Vegeta said and started to walk over to his bed.

"It's okay, it's not bothering me." Bulma said, and Vegeta sat back down at his computer desk.

"See Geta, it's Okay." Li said stating what Bulma had just said.

"Hey Geta?" Li asked several seconds later.

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked.

"Are you and B-B-"He stuttered because he didn't know how to say Bulma's name.

"Bulma" Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time to help the stuttering child.

"Yeah, are you and B-Bulma boy-friend and lady-friend?" Li asked.

"Yeah." Vegeta said and chuckled at his younger brother's choice of words.

Bulma and Vegeta started to talk about something, and Li still played with Bulma's hair. He was having fun with a single curl that Bulma had to keep helping him set his finger free that he rapped it around his finger to many times and to tight.

"Bulma?" Li whispered.

"Yeah?" Bulma whispered back.

"Your pretty..." Li said in a small whisper so that Vegeta couldn't hear.

"Well thank you Li." Bulma said and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Vegeta thinks your pretty too." Li said. At this point Vegeta knew he was being talked about because Bulma's eyes found him as soon as Li started to whisper to her.

"Oh?" Bulma asked. "How do you know?"

"He was telling the mirror." Li said just as quiet as before. He returned the kiss to Bulma, by planting one on her cheek. Then Li hopped off of Vegeta's bed and ran over to Vegeta, Vegeta picked him up and received a kiss on the cheek from Li as well that he returned to his younger brother.

As soon as Li was out of the room, Vegeta walked over to his door and fully closed it. Then he walked over to Bulma. He leaned in toward her and said.

"Okay what did he say to you?"

"Oh well—its actually kind of funny." Bulma replied and lifted her self slightly off the bed and lightly kissed he on the lips.

"Do I want to hear it? Is it going to embarrass me?" Vegeta asked and returned the kiss. However instead of staying at her lips he found his way down to her jaw line.

"Yeah, you'll be embarrassed." Bulma stated bluntly as she rapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay then." Vegeta said softly. He laid her down slowly, he knelt over her laying form and he kissed her softly and slowly. The kiss became more intense. Bulma moaned against Vegeta's hungry lips. Vegeta could help but smile, it was nice to know that he had that power to make his girlfriend feel the way that she felt.

_ I can't believe the way he is making me feel. The way his body so close to mine, and oh my lord, he is such an amazing kisser! I am so happy right now, nothing can ruin this moment._

** :::I can't believe this, I have never felt this way about anybody, her body fits with mine so well. Her lips are driving me crazy, and her sent is intoxicating!::::**

Every thing was so perfect, they were just kissing and in their own world and the suddenly:

"Oh sorry." Came a voice that Vegeta knew very well.

** :::I can't believe this! That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.:::**

"Dad!!" He yelled and his dad closed the door quickly.

Vegeta let his head fall next to Bulma's.

"I'm sorry...." Vegeta said softly, Bulma only giggled. Vegeta smiled at her. "I guess we should start going anyway." Vegeta said as-a-matter-of-fact, as he started to lift himself off of her.

"We still haven't called anyone yet." Bulma said reminding him.

"Oh yeah, it slipped my mind..." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

"I wonder why..." Bulma said and laughed, she planted a kiss on Vegeta's lips. He gladly returned it but they didn't pursue the kiss in case someone else felt like walking in.

"Okay lets go." Vegeta said and helped her off the bed. Vegeta and Bulma sat down together at his kitchen table and they decided who they wanted to invite. Goku being Vegeta's best friend, Vegeta called him. Goku asked Chi-Chi who of course said yes. The list was small, but they were Bulma's best friends. Chi-Chi, Goku, Yamcha, 17, 18, and Krillen. Even though Vegeta was only friends with Goku, he still had no problem going.

When the teens had decided a place where they would meet, Bulma and Vegeta left his house. When Bulma and Vegeta pulled up to the club, which read "**ThE bLaCk WoLf**" , Goku and Chi were already standing by Goku's car.

"Whoa Vegeta...new car?" Goku asked checking out the red Ferrari.

"No it's mine." Bulma said

"But wasn't you car----"

"Stolen? Yeah, Vegeta got me this baby for my birthday." Bulma said and she linked arms with him.

"Did we miss something?" Chi asked them.

"I thought you too hated each other?..."Goku said confused.

"Things have changed." Vegeta said and smiled at him.

"So you two are an item?" Chi asked them.

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Well that's a news flash" Goku said. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"Yeah why didn't you call me?" Chi asked.

"It happened at like 4 hours ago." Bulma said.

They waited 5 minutes and then the rest of the gang showed up. They all went in and paid. When they entered the club, the music was booming. Bulma being the actual dancer of the group started to small dance as they were walking over to the bar. As soon as they walked over to the bar Bulma heard a voice that could never be mistaken for someone else's.

"Bulma!" The girl next to the bar, she had been talking with the blond bar tender.

"Hey Vixen!" Bulma said as Bulma and they rest if the group walked over to the side of the bar where Vix was sitting.

"Oh you brought everybody!" Vix said.

"Hey Vixy." Chi said and got a warm smile from Vix.

"Hey girls, and guys who I don't know." Another female voice said.

"Hey Angel." Bulma said.

"So you girls finally came here, you guys are gonna love it here!" Jessie said who came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, anyways, let me introduce you to Mika, my boyfriend. Mika, this is Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi, however I am not familiar with the boys." Vixen said as she let her arm fall back to her side after finishing pointing out the girls.

"Hi Mika, this Vegeta, Goku, Krillen, and this is Yamcha." Bulma said as he introduced the group.

"Oh and that Tony, he's Angel's boyfriend." Mika said and smiled at them.

"Hey, who are they?" Tony said as he walked toward the group of teens.

"God can't you be nice Tone?" Angel asked

"I was being nice!" Tony said and smirked at her. Angel simply rolled her eyes, and the introductions started all over again.

"I wonder where Eli and Li are?" Mika asked from behind the counter.

"Excuse me, who?" Vegeta said.

"Li and Eli, there from our group too...why is that weird?" Vix asked curiously.

"No, It's weird, cause we were just at his house and his brother's names are Eli and Li also.

"Oh hahaha that is funny." Vix replied and laughed some more.

"Oh hey, isn't this a coincidence, this is Li and Eli." Mika said and pointed them out to Vegeta and the rest of the group.

Vegeta looked at Li who was tall, and he looked like Li, his baby brother, might look like when he was 18. The older Li had the chocolate brown colored hair and green eyes. Much like Vegeta's little brother, but just...bigger. And the Elliot that Vegeta met could look like his Eliot. The Elliot that was standing in front of him, was tall with black hair, but his hair was nicely brushed, unlike the hair of Vegeta's kid brother, and he wore glasses while Vegeta's brother did not.

_ I'm really bored. We're not doing anything, are we just going to sit here at the bar all night? I hate the fact that Goku and Chi are dancing and she isn't even a dancer. But I am and I'm still sitting here..._

'Maybe you should ask him to dance...after all that what he took you out to do, isn't it?' Bulma's little voice asked knowingly.

_ Yeah I guess..._

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked as he moved his eyes to her eyes.

**:::Wow this lighting makes her eyes sparkle, I'll have to tell her later:::**

"Do you think that we could dance?" Bulma asked.

"Uh..." Vegeta started.

"Please?" Bulma asked again. "I mean if you don't want to you do have to..." Bulma said again quickly.

Vegeta looked her in her eyes, he saw her eyes begging him, how could he say no?

"Yeah, lets go." Vegeta said and reached for her hand.

Vegeta watched Bulma's eyes light up with happiness as he led her onto the dance floor. They began to dance and drifted into their own world.

Back at the bar Angel was doing her best to get Tony off of his stool.

"Come on Tony, please!" Angel complained

"Why?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Please, you never dance with me!" Angel said and she hit him the arm.

"I have danced with you before!" Tony said defensively.

"Yeah once!!" Angel yelled.

"Yeah! That's enough!" Tony yelled, at this point they were both laughing together while they were yelling at each other.

"Please babe?" Angel begged.

"Fine! But keep track, this is two!" Tony said and smirked at her as the walked out onto the dance floor together.

Finally out of the whole group it was just 18 and Krillen who were sitting at the bar.

"Hey, you want to go dance?" 18 asked

"Me? You're talking to me?" Krillen said clarifying who she was talking to.

"I'm looking right at you dude." 18 said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Oh okay, yeah I'll dance with you." Krillen said as his face turned a deep shade of red.

They walked out to the dance floor. They started to dance. 18 however was looking at another couple, she finally spoke.

"Is that Bulma and Vegeta?" 18 asked him

"Yeah..." Krillen said as he drew his attention from 18 to the couple behind him.

"Did we miss something?" 18 asked and she started to laugh.

"Apparently." Krillen said. They both started to laugh.

Bulma and Vegeta were lost in their own worlds. They were dancing so close, occasionally they kissed. Vegeta had finally gotten into the dancing, him and Bulma were going wild. However not in a bad way of course. At some point Bulma and moved the to a wall, She kissed him hard on the lips which he gladly returned. Bulma turned around, she started to dance against Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hips and helped increase the amount of pressure that was on his pelvic area.

**:::oh...my...God....:::**

Bulma turned around quickly, Vegeta was disappointed but he didn't say anything. Bulma kissed him on the lips, then he said into his ear...

"You wanna get out of here?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"Do you wanna?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, it's getting to hot in here anyway." She replied.

"Okay, just make sure you tell someone so they don't go crazy looking for us later in the night." Vegeta said as he took her hand and they pushed and shoved their way through the crowd of people until they found the person they were looking for.

"We're gonna start going." Bulma told Chi Chi

"But it's still early." Chi said and looked down at her watch.

"I have work tomorrow anyway, so I have to go anyways." Vegeta added.

"Okay." Chi said.

"We're probably gonna start going too soon." Goku said but kept dancing with Chi Chi.

"Why?" Chi asked him.

"Babe, it's 3:15, I have work tomorrow too." Goku said and smiled at her.

"Oh, that's weird, my watch says 12:30" Chi said and laughed.

"Dumb ass." Bulma said and they all laughed.

"Okay well, drive home safely you two." Goku said.

"You too, tell everyone I say thank you, and goodbye okay?" Bulma yelled over the music.

"Okay, bye" Chi yelled back.

After about 15 to 20 minutes of talk and laughing Bulma finally pulled into her driveway. Her and Vegeta raced into the house. They got into the house.

"Ha, I beat you." Vegeta said. As he touched the couch in the living room.

"That's not fair I had to lock the doors." Bulma whined.

"Dude, you had the keys to the house, I—even though I beat you to the door, you had to unlock the front door, so technically I beat you." Vegeta said proudly.

"Yeah what ever." Bulma said and laughed as she walked into the kitchen. Vegeta watched her walk away, he loved the way her body moved when she walked, he just wanted to— "Hey are you hungry?" She asked as she pocked her head in the refrigerator.

"Huh?" Vegeta said quickly after being ripped out of his thoughts.

"Are-you-hungry-?" Bulma asked again but slower for him. She started to take off her heels, her feet were killing her. Vegeta shortly follower he lead, they were both stood in the kitchen, Bulma bare foot and Vegeta in socks.

"Uh... yeah just a little." Vegeta said.

"Okay." Bulma said. She walked over to the pantry to get the paper plates. She spotted them and went to reach for them. However as she pulled a lot more than she had hoped to.

"Uh...Vegeta, can you help me with this?" Bulma asked. Vegeta came quickly to see what she needed. He noticed the biggest stack and the biggest pots he had ever seen in his life was about to fall on Bulma's head. He quickly got under the falling object with her. There they both stood under these incredibly heavy stack of pots.

"Okay what now?" Vegeta said.

"I don't know, cause some of the plates that are on top are glass..." Bulma said as she shifted trying to get a better grip under the giant pot. However in the process she pushed in Vegeta's you know what. Not to mention now their faces were a lot closer.

_Uh oh, that can't be good, I just brushed his penis...My god he is hard! I guess he hasn't been able to brush it off from the dancing._

'Or...maybe it's because you brushed against it...'

"Well that happened quick..."

"What happened quick" Vegeta asked.

"Wh-what?" Bulma asked nervously.

_Oh my god I said that out loud!!!_

"You said 'Well that happened quick'" Vegeta restated what she had only seconds before.

"I meant you coming to help me..." Bulma more suggested than stated.

_That would have been really really embarrassing!!!! _

"Of course I would help you." Vegeta said as he kissed her nose.

"I know....okay so, how are we gonna get out from this extremely heavy object?" Bulma asked

"Um...I know...okay, we are gonna get low together, okay..." Vegeta stated, they both started to bend their knees, until finally they were on their knees.

"Okay...now...I don't know what..." Vegeta said sadly.

"Oh oh I know!!! You see that table? We could walk on our knees and then slide the stuff on top of it. But quietly cause remember it like 4 in the morning." Bulma said and smiled at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, that'll work." Vegeta said and smiled back at her.

They started to shift over to the table, they finally got to the table and slid the numerous amount of pots and pans on the table. After the pots and pans were on the table both Vegeta and Bulma let out a long sigh.

"Well, that was...interesting..." Bulma said and retrieved the paper plates from the floor which she had dropped while catching the giant pots. She then walked over to the cabinets next to her refrigerator to see if there was any dry food they could eat.

"Yeah...so what have we got to eat?" Vegeta asked walking up behind her and holding her around the waist pulling her close to him, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked seductively.

"You..." Vegeta said, he lightly laughed, while Bulma giggled. Bulma turned around so now she was facing him and still as close as before.

"As you wish." Bulma said. She kissed him softly on the lips, which he gladly returned. Bulma threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They started to move into the living room, of course Bulma was leading the way. When they finally got there, they sat down on the couch never breaking the kiss once. Vegeta let his hands fall to her arms. He moved his hands back up to her face shortly after. He brushed his thumbs against her cheek. Bulma moaned softly as he continued to massage her cheeks. Bulma pulled him closer to her and intensified the kiss even more. Vegeta started to lay her down, he was on top naturally. He shifted his weight so that he wasn't crushing her. However in the process of 'shifting over' he fell off of the couch. Bulma quickly sat up and laughed hard at her boyfriend.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She said in between laughs.

"Yeah." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

**:::She looks so beautiful when she laughs:::**

'Yeah her eyes light up and he is just so uhhhhh!!!'

**:::I can't believe you just did that, don't talk about my girlfriend like that you sicko!::: **Vegeta yelled at his conscience.

"Come on, lets go upstairs." Bulma said helping him up, they walked hand in hand, up stairs to her room.

(A/N: Okay every one has to remember that Bulma's family is very very rich, so basically they are living in Capsule Corp. from the show, and Bulma's---well I'll get to the later.)

Bulma and Vegeta climbed three sets to stairs to get her room, her room was on the very top of Capsule Corp. all the way to the right of the house, Dylan's room was on the floor under her and her parents were on the first floor.

The couple got into Bulma's room, Bulma closed her door behind her.

"Your house is so big." Vegeta said and he rubbed his shoulder again.

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, well actually it hurts, but I'll live." Vegeta stated and smiled broadly at her.

Bulma giggled and said, "Why don't you smile more often like that?"

"I dunno..." Vegeta replied.

"Anyways, where does it hurt?" Bulma asked.

"Here." Vegeta said and pointed to his shoulder.

Bulma moved her face toward where he was pointing. Vegeta was in shock, yet he liked what was happening. Bulma kissed his shoulder and then moved back to her sitting position on her bed.

"Okay? Does it hurt anywhere else?" Bulma asked.

"Here" Vegeta pointed to his chest. Bulma kissed his chest, then Vegeta said again..."Here..." But this time he pointed to his lips.

"Oh you're just fine!" Bulma said and hit him playfully on his good shoulder.

"You biatch!!!" Vegeta said and laughed, he grabbed a pillow from the opposite side of the bed and hit her in the face.

"Ass hole!" Bulma replied, but she grabbed to pillows instead, she started to swing her arms around, never failing to hit him.

"NO you're cheating!!!" Vegeta said loudly, but Bulma simply laughed and kept on hitting him.

Vegeta acted as though he had been defeated and collapsed onto the floor, he took the pillow case off of the pillow and waved it around like a white flag signifying that he surrendered.

"HA HA HA" Bulma laughed, she jumped on her bed. "DOMINATION!!" Bulma said in a robot voice

"Your mine!" Vegeta jumped off the ground and hit her hard with his pillow making her fall onto the bed.

"No!!!! I can't be defeated!!" Bulma said and tried to get up again.

"Oh no you don't" Vegeta said threw himself on her holding down her wrists . They were both laughing like crazy. Finally they realized how close they were. Vegeta drew his head down to hers and closing the space between them, he kissed her hungrily. Bulma automatically allowed him entrance and let their tongs dance. They were both breathing heavy because of their pillow fight. Vegeta moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw. He kissed every inch of her face. Then finally he reached her neck. He began to suck on her neck. Bulma moaned and let out a sigh, she started to grip the sheets below her. Vegeta continued to suck her skin, he finally stopped and kept moving down leaving a small hickey behind. He started to kiss he exposed chest.

(A/N: Just in case you don't remember...Bulma's shirt was very low cut.)

He pulled her shirt down so that he had more access to her chest, he began to kiss between the valley of her bust. Bulma slightly nudged him off. She took off her red shirt and threw it to the floor. Vegeta simply smiled at her and continued to kiss her. He kissed her breasts more before moving on. He kissed down her toned stomach, finally she stooped him and she started to remove his button down shirt. She finally got his shirt off. She gawked at his extremely nice body.

_Holy shit look at this guys body!! OMG we're going to have sex...no we're going to make love...maybe I shouldn't do this, I mean we don't have protection...but I love him!.... Yes I want to make love to this man...What's that noise?..._

" Vegeta?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta asked still kissing her breasts.

"Do you hear that?" Bulma asked

"No" Vegeta stated blunlty.

"Oh, okay." Bulma said, she brushed it off thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her. So she pulled his face to hers' and kissed him. Just then the door flew open.

"AHHHHH!!!" Bulma yelled and pulled the blanket from under them and cover whatever was exposed.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, oh my God, holy shit, I'm leaving..." Dylan said and turned away and ran back to his room.

"I'm so sorry!" Bulma said.

"That's okay." Vegeta said a laughed. "I think that was twice today that we were caught in the act." Vegeta said and laughed some more

"Yeah." Bulma said and joined in on the laughing.

"It was getting a little out of hand anyway, sorry about that, about going to far, I just..."Vegeta said.

"It's okay." Bulma said quickly before he could say anything else. Vegeta smiled and kissed her on the nose.

"Well I guess I should be going anyway." Vegeta said.

"Yeah I guess." Bulma replied. He picked up his and her clothing off the floor and they both put their shirts back on. Bulma and Vegeta walked out of her house. They headed for Bulma's car. Bulma started the engine and she sped off to Vegeta house to drop him off. It only took 5 minutes to get to Vegeta's house.

Bulma pulled up to Vegeta's house.

"I'm really sorry about that." Bulma apologized.

"It's okay, really. Plus I don't feel as bad anymore about kissing you because you're my girlfriend now." Vegeta said and leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Good night." Vegeta said.

"Good night." Bulma replied.

Vegeta got out of the car and walked up to the front steps. Bulma wanted to say 'I love you' so badly.

**Author's Note: **HEY everyone!! I am soooooo sorry it took really long! I have just been really lazy! I hope you can all forgive me! I hope this one is good for everyone! I made it really long!! I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel!!


	15. 15 Confession of a dream

Chapter 15 Confessions of a Dream…

Vegeta woke up from a long night, he woke up at 12:30. He had decided to take the day off of work. He rolled out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen for lunch with his family. However considering he just woke up he decided that he wanted to have cereal. Vegeta seated himself next to his father at the table. He father was already eating, who was talking with Elliot. The place where his mother would normally be sitting was abandoned. Instead she walking in and out of the kitchen, she was cleaning.

"Good morning honey." His mother said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning…" Vegeta replied.

"G' morning Geta" Li said as he pulled Vegeta's shirt.

"Hey Li." Vegeta said and took another spoon full of cereal.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Li asked.

"I went dancing with Bulma." Vegeta said and grabbed his cup of OJ and took a giant gulp.

"Did you have fun?" Li asked.

"Yeah…" Vegeta replied.

"Okay…" Li said, he walked out of the kitchen and went for his room.

"So Vegeta…" Vegeta's dad started.

"So dad…….." Vegeta said

"Sorry I ruined your fun last night." His dad said quietly.

"Uh!" Vegeta coughed out loud as he choked on his cereal, drawing attention from Elliot.

'Oooooo that sucks…'

**::::I can't believe he said that::::**

"Oh Geta be careful! Chew your food!" His mom said and rubbed his back on her way out of the kitchen again.

"You didn't say anything to mom did you?" Vegeta asked, not that it would have mattered that his mom knew…just kind of embarrassing.

"Say what to mom?" Elliot asked quietly.

"Shut up squirt." Vegeta said and turned his attention to his dad.

"No I didn't say anything to your mother, it's just-----you ARE using protection right?" Mr. Ouji asked. Vegeta's mouth hung open in shock. But before he was able to answer his father, his dad started again.

"Because I don't want her to get pregnant." His dad said.

"DAD!!! I haven't done anything with her!" Vegeta yelled not caring who heard him.

"Okay what's going on?" Vegeta's mom asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ask the guy who is never home, how knows the answers to everything!!!." Vegeta said and left the kitchen without another word, and leaving his bowl of half eaten cereal on the table.

"Vegeta come back here and clean this up please." Vegeta's mom said after him.

"…" No answer.

"I'll talk to him." Vegeta's dad said and walked to Vegeta's room was. He got to the door and knocked on the door once before walking in. Vegeta simply glanced at the person who had entered his room and then looked back to his computer screen.

Vegeta's dad sat down on Vegeta's bed quietly, just as he was about to say something Vegeta spun around on his chair.

"Why did you have to say that!" Vegeta said loudly. "Now mom is gonna be on my case all week trying to figure out what was going on. Can you just mind your own business!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that it would that big of a deal, we used to be able to joke around like that." Vegeta's dad said.

"Well not anymore, I'm older now, and you're never home anymore! You don't know about half the shit that has been going on!" Vegeta yelled.

"It was a good job offer I couldn'tjust let that slide. We needed the extra money, and plus me a Barrdock are in the same division now, so we take cases together. And---" He wasn't able to finish because Vegeta cut him off.

"Look dad that's great and all, but I don't even know what you do, all I know is that I don't know, I mean even when people ask me what you do, I have nothing to tell them, because I have no idea. Look I don't want to talk about this anymore.

"You can't blame me for us not being close, your never home when I'm home!" Vegeta's dad yelled.

"Which is on Saturday nights! I have friends, I go out, you used to be home during the week days, but that was when I was in 7th grade; 5 years ago!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta you have to understand, we were having money issues and you knew that, I needed to take this offer! $100,000 dollars a year was enough, maybe even too much, but I got you that car, me and your mother are going to put you and your brothers through college with that money! I needed to take the job!" Vegeta's dad said. He waited for a reply from Vegeta, when he didn't get one he started again.

"Look, I'll talk to my boss, I'll tell him that I want to come home earlier on the week days, okay?" Vegeta's dad asked. When Vegeta didn't answer, his dad grabbed his shoulders. "Okay Vegeta".

Vegeta nodded with out saying a word. He forced an "okay" as a small tear rolled down his cheek. (A/N: Yeah I know really, really weird to think of Vegeta crying but it was early, he was still tired, you know when your really tired and you just wanna cry, yeah? No? well….no I need to shut up, anyways on with the chapter.) His father hugged him tightly , Vegeta raised his arms from his side and placed his arms around his father's body.

"Sorry I flipped out on you." Vegeta said while he was still holding his father in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry I shouldn't have said that before." Vegeta's dad said finally pulling away from the hug.

"Damn straight!" Vegeta said, and laughed. Vegeta's father laughed and than smacked him in the back of the head. They laughed together for a short period of time, the Vegeta realized something…

"Hey dad?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah?" Vegeta's dad asked.

"Why are you home today?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Oh, your mother asked me to stay home today cause remember she has to got to that meeting, and she wasn't goin----" Vegeta's father said and then was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, she wasn't gonna be home till late---couldn't find a baby sitter for Li---yeah she told me, I forgot, buuttt now I remember." Vegeta said and smiled at his father.

"Well Geta? What are you doing today?" His dad asked.

"Maybe I'll stay home with you what do you think?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine with me, just uh…don't get in my way." Vegeta's dad said and laughed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Just for that I won't leave your side at all today." Vegeta said and smiled victoriously. "I'm actually gonna call Bulma to make sure she doesn't want to do anything, and if she does, I'll tell her that we can do whatever it is tonight." Vegeta said, his dad smiled brightly.

Bring Bring

"Hi babe." Bulma said, she saw who it was from the caller ID.

"Hey, I just have a question." Vegeta said.

"Okay…" Bulma said awaiting his question.

"Are we doing anything today? Cause I kinda wanted to spend time with my dad." Vegeta said.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine with me. I kinda wanted to chill with Chi." Bulma replied.

"Oh okay, perfect, thankx B. I love you." Vegeta said. He froze for a few seconds.

**::::maybe I shouldn't have said that…::::**

"I Love you too." Bulma replied, and smiled widely. She heard Vegeta give a sigh of relief.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later." Vegeta said.

"Okay, Bye." Bulma said and they both hung up the phone.

Vegeta turned around to his dad and smiled.

"What do you wanna do dad?" Vegeta asked.

"Ummmmm…I don't know whatever."

"Okay."

Bulma hung up the phone and breathed out. She immediately called Chi to tell her what just happened, and to make a date, she had to tell her a whole lot.

Bring Bring, Bring Bring.

"Hello?" Chi said as she picked up her cell.

"Hey Chi."

"Hey Bulma what's up?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nothing really, do you wanna do something?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah sure, come on over, I have to go shopping, so bring some money, okay?" Chi asked.

"Yeah sure, I needed some new clothes anyways." Bulma replied.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Chi said.

"Okay, bye Chi."

"Bye."

As soon as Bulma hung up the phone she went into her drawer. She took a very large white box. She opened it and took out $300. Bulma grabbed her blue back pack, took out her wallet, and put the money in her wallet. She looked at her self in the mirror. She removed her dog-chain necklace.

_I don't really like that anymore…_

Bulma raced down stairs, she grabbed an apple and ran out the door. She started her car and drove towards Chi-Chi's house. Moments later, Bulma pulled up to Chi-Chi's house. Someone else's car was there as well. Bulma shrugged it off and continued to Chi's front door. Bulma knocked twice, and rang the doorbell once. Ever since Bulma and Chi were young that was their sign that it was either of them at the door. However, Bulma expecting Chi to open the door, was looking into Goku's face.

"Oh, hey Goku…" Bulma said.

_Shit I was hoping she was alone, I really need to get this out to her and only her, I can't talk to her about this thing with Goku trying to understand what I'm talking about._

"Chi's upstairs, I was just about to leave, Chi said that you and her had to talk, I don't want to get in the middle of girl talk, that's where rumors come from." Goku said and laughed in her face. Bulma slapped him in the arm playfully.

"I'll see you later Goku." Bulma said and she waved over her shoulder as she walk towards the stairs. She quickly climbed them and went into Chi's room.

"Hey." Bulma said and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just kinda needed to get this out, and your the best person." Bulma said, and laughed. Chi also laughed with her.

"Well, what's it about?" Chi asked.

"Vegeta." Bulma said bluntly

"Are you cheating on him." Chi asked seriously.

"Absolutely not. It happened before we started dating." Bulma said

"Okay, well go on."

"I have a confession to make." Bulma said.

"About?"

"A dream…" Bulma replied.

**Author's Note:** Yes yes I know it took me like 3 months to update, it's just that I am soooooooooo lazy!!! Cause I tell my self I am gonna write tham, but I never do. But you wann know something funny, I have all my chapters written down, I just don't tpye them. Anyways I hoped you like tho, I am gonna try and get one in ASAP. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Until next time…

Angel


	16. 16 Will You Me My Valentine?

Chapter 16: Will You Be My Valentine?

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" Chi Chi asked as grabbed her jacket. Bulma nodded, they went down stairs, and headed for the front door. They went outside to Chi-Chi's car. They got in and headed towards the mall.

"So anyways, it was a week before me and Vegeta started dating…and I had a dream about me and him…it…it…" Bulma stammered.

"What did you have a wet dream?" Chi asked and laughed.

"Yeah, it was so weird…"

"Did you guys have sex in your dream?" Chi asked

"Yeah."

"Did you like it?" Chi asked and laughed again.

"Ew! Chi!…yeah, yeah I liked it…" Bulma said. Bulma and Chi-Chi started to laugh together. Bulma proceeded to tell her every detail.

They finally got to the mall and they walked around, bought stuff, had fun. They were in and out of different stores, trying on clothing, purchasing some. They were having so much fun they had completely lost track of time. It was 6:30 and the girls decided to head home. Once in the car, Chi turned around to Bulma.

"Hey, your not wearing your necklace anymore." Chi said and smiled.

"Yeah." Bulma said and looked in her shopping bad for her recite, she wanted to make sure she had everything.

"I guess Vegeta's style is rubbing off on you." Chi said and laughed.

"Just a little, but not too much." Bulma said and smiled.

"It's nice to see you happy."

Bulma smiled widely at Chi.

When Bulma got home, she walked slowly into her room, she carried her numerous amounts of bags into her room. Bulma started to pull the cloths of the bags, she proceeded to try them on all over again. She wanted to make sure they looked good. With every outfit she showed her mother, who was down stairs. Eventually her mom, ended up in her room, so Bulma didn't have to descend and climb the steps a thousand times. Dylan also saw her outfits.

Bulma was satisfied with the fact that her family liked the clothes she bought. Bulma shooed everyone out of her room. Bulma put all her new clothes away. Bulma stripped, and walked into her bathroom. Bulma put the water on and proceeded to take a shower. That night she turned in early.

A few mounths had passed and it was now February, and the whole school was ready for Valentines day. All the walls were covered in hearts and fun stuff like that. Many people were sending each other 'Sweet Notes' (There little notes that you send your friends, or in this case, the person your dating.) Flowers were also there to send friends.

Vegeta walked by the table wear the flowers, balloons, pillows, and Sweet Notes were being sold. He almost decided that it was stupid, but then decided against. He bought a dozen roses for Bulma, he also attached on of the Sweet Notes which read,

"Bulma,

Happy Valentine's Day, Happy Anniversary.

I love you,

Geta"

Being satisfied with that, he gave it back to the people behind the desk, so that the flowers would be delivered to Bulma during her 6th period class. He had purposely chose 6th period because Vegeta and Bulma had class together. Than Vegeta walked quickly out of the commons, to his next period class.

6th period had finally come around and everyone was chatting. Bulma and Vegeta were in the back, and they were talking. Suddenly Bulma jumped, her cell phone had vibrated against her, Bulma ducked behind Vegeta and picked it up. She had to whisper.

"Hello?" Bulma whispered.

"Hey Bulma! It's Angel!!"

"Oh hey Angel what's up?" Bulma whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" Angel whispered.

"I'm in class." Bulma said.

"Oh, I'm sorry,I'll make this quick, we're having a Valentine's Day Party at the mansion, do you and everyone else wanna come?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to come, I'll call you back later, okay, and I'll give a definite answer, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah sure no problem." Angel said. "I'll talk to you later than?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, Bye." Bulma whispered and hung up.

"Who was that?" Vegeta asked her.

"Oh, it was Angel, she wants to know if we, meaning everyone, wants to go to their mansion for a Valentine's Day Party, today." Bulma finished.

"I wanna go." Vegeta said.

"Yeah me too. Well we see everyone next period and lunch, so we'll see." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and kissed her lips.

BBRRRIIINNNNGGGGG.

Everyone got into their assigned seats when the bell rang.

"Okay, well lets get started." The teacher was about to go on, however, a boy around their age walked into the room with a bouquet of roses. Vegeta smiled to him self. Along with the roses their were several other Sweet Notes and some small pillows that has the phrases "Be mine" and "I love you" on them.

The boy handed the teacher, everything and she started to distribute them.

"18, Chi-Chi, Courtney --- the list went on until the teacher said ---Bulma."

Bulma got up from her seat, she took the flowers and looked at her classmates, there were giggles and O's, Chi screamed, and Bulma laughed. Bulma looked at Vegeta who seemed to be drawing on his desk. Bulma returned to her seat.

Bulma looked at the flowers. She noticed the Sweet Gram that was attached. She opened it. She smiled, she read it again, He her smile grew wider. She stood up from her seat, and walked back to Vegeta. He looked up at her and smiled. Bulma leaned forward, and kissed Vegeta, Bulma didn't care that the whole class and the teacher was watching her. When Bulma pulled away from Vegeta she smiled, and he smiled right back at her.

"I love you too…and thanks for remembering out anniversary." Bulma said and kissed him again. She walked back to her desk. She took her books from the desk top and returned to sit with Vegeta in the back of the room.

"Um, Ms. Briefs, what exactly do you think your doing?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sitting with my boy friend." Bulma said. Not only was everyone looking at her, however some girls who currently didn't have their own boyfriends, were rolling their eyes and giving the couple dirty looks, but Bulma and Vegeta didn't really care at this point, they had learned to deal with that since the first day they were dating. After 40 minutes of not listening to the teacher the Bell range and every one left class, and headed to their next period.

7th period, everyone had lunch together. Bulma brought up the Valentine's Day Party at the Mansion. Everyone agreed and went on with there business.

When Bulma had called Angel, Angel told her that the party would commence at 7:30. That left several hours between. Everyone went home after school. Vegeta and Bulma went to her house, Bulma showed Vegeta all the stuff that she had gotten the day before with Chi-Chi at the mall. Vegeta helped her pick out an outfit for later that night. They settled on a black shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pink blazer. And a pair of black boots to add the finishing touch. Bulma set her clothes on her bed, it was still 3:30, and Bulma didn't want to get dressed yet. Her and Vegeta headed out side.

"You wanna take a walk?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah sure." Vegeta said, he grabbed her hand and they started to walk. It was freezing out side. The sky strated to get dark because of the dark clouds that were following them. Then it started. Bulma felt a rain drop on her face. Then the rain started to get faster. Bulma started to laugh, she loved the rain, she loved water for that matter. They continued to walk through the rain, it was raining too hard.

"Thankx for those flowers." Bulma said. Vegeta who was still holding her hand, smiled down at her.

"Your the only girl that I have ever done that for." Vegeta said.

"Wow, that's saying a lot, you have trouble getting feelings across." Bulma said, she smiled at him.

"I know…I'm sorry you had to go through that." Vegeta said and laughed.

"Hey what time is it?" Bulma asked, she lifted the hand that was holding Vegeta's hand. She twisted her hand and Vegeta's hand twisted with hers. She looked at his watch.

"4:30, we still have time. Is this how your going?" Bulma asked

"Yeah, why, you don't like it?" Vegeta asked.

"No I think you look good." Bulma said.

"You picked up some very different clothing of your usual liking." Vegeta said.

"I know, you're rubbing off on me." Bulma laughed.

"I love it when you smile…" Vegeta asked.

"Thankx…you know it's weird, you know when we…'Hated each other'" Bulma said using her vacant hand to make quotations. "I never hated you, I thought you were really hot. I had a crush on you since…I think freshmen year." Bulma said.

"So the truth come out!" Vegeta said and laughed.

"Hey Bulma?" Vegeta asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my Valentine?" Vegeta asked and smiled at her.

Bulma stopped walking, as well as Vegeta, she looked up him.

_I love him so much_

"Yes, I would love to be your Valentine." Bulma replied.

Vegeta smiled at her, he lowered his mouth to hers closing the space between them. The kiss they shared was passionate. Vegeta ran his tongue across Bulma's lips asking for entrance. Which Bulma gladly complied with his request. Their tongues danced, as their hands explored each other's bodies. Every once in a while a shiver of pleasure went up Bulma's spine. Vegeta moaned in her mouth, which drove Bulma crazy with lust.

The rain was now coming down very hard. But Vegeta and Bulma were still in the middle of the street sharing their passion filled kiss. They were both soaking wet, Vegeta's hair was not standing straight up, instead it was a mess.

Bulma slowly pulled away from the kiss. She took in a sharp breath. Vegeta had his hand on her face, his thumb still stroking her cheek. Bulma put her hand over his, they drew in towards each other, their foreheads together.

"Vegeta…" Bulma breathed out.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…" She said.

Vegeta smiled, he placed his other hand on her other cheek, he kissed her softly on the lips. He let his lips linger on hers for a few senconds. Then he pulled away slowly.

"I love you too." Vegeta said.

They started to walk again, after moments of silence Vegeta looked down at his clothes.

"I guess I can't wear this anymore."

"Nope, I guess not." Bulma said and laughed. The turned around and headed back to Bulma's to get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:** HEEYY I hope you liked it!!! And this was a quick update for me! LOL. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed, I'll get the next chapter up quickly…I hope. LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Angel


	17. 17 What the hell are you doing here?

Chapter 17: What the Hell are you doing Here!!!???

Bulma and Vegeta started back to Bulma's house. It was currently 5:00. Bulma wanted to shower and stuff. After she shower, she came out of the bathroom, when she came out Vegeta was sitting on a mat that he pulled from the hall way, so she would get her floor wet.

"Aw! Thanks babe, I really appreciate that." Bulma said, she walked towards him and planted a kiss on his forehead. Vegeta grabbed her before she was able to leave. He pulled her back down by her arm, he kissed her. He pulled he down so that she was now lying on top of him on the floor. At this point the towel that was covering her naked body was starting to slip away from her . He kissed her more. Bulma deepened the kiss by pulling his closer. Vegeta quickly switched their position sothat he was on top of her. Bulma was holding onto the towel for dear life, Vegeta had never seen her naked, and Bulma kinda wanted it to stay that way for a little longer.

"No…stop…" Bulma said.

Vegeta simply looked at her, as though as asking her why. He wasn't upset, actually he was far from it.

"I don't wanna get all sweated up. Then I'll have to shower again." Bulma said.

Vegeta smiled at her. "Okay, I understand." He said. He kissed her forehead. He moved his hand to her exposed areas, he pulled towel, so that she was covered again.

"Thankx…do you wanna shower here, that way we can got to your house and you would just have to get dressed and stuff?" Bulma asked him

"Yeah, yeah sure." Vegeta said.

He crawled off of her, but before either of them had gotten off the floor, he kissed her on the lips. Vegeta than got up. He went into the bathroom to shower.

Several moments later Vegeta came out of the bathroom. Bulma grabbed him some of Dylan's clothes so that he wouldn't have to walk around with his towel.

"Here you go." Bulma said, she handed Vegeta the clothes that she had gotten for him. He smiled and kissed her. Bulma had already gotten dressed while Vegeta was in the shower. He took them from her and looked at her, he looked as though he needed something.

"Um, should I change in the bathroom, or should I go change in a different room?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh! Sorry, you can change in here, I am gonna go down stairs and start the car okay? It's freezing outside!" Bulma said and smiled at him. She grabbed her uggsthat werenext to the foot of her bed. She quickly left the room and she slowly closed the door behind her, but before the door was fully closed she caught sight of her boyfriend with the towel around his waist. Then as the door shut completely he was out of sight.

Bulma ran down stairs and got her jacket from the coat hanger and headed outside to warm up her car. After she had put the heater on full blast she came running back inside. She walked upstairs to the second floor to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and let out a sigh. She took off her jacket, then she heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Hey Bulma."

"Hey Dyl" Bulma said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's still raining…your hair is gonna…frizz…right? That's the word right?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah Dylan, that's the word, oh and by the way, thanksfor that." Bulma said, she looked at him with an evil glare.

"What, I was just warning you." Dylan said. He opened the refrigerator door and took out a bottle of pink lemonade. He drank it directly from the carton.

Dylan suddenly stopped drinking and lowered the carton. He was listening.

"Is someone here? I hear foot steps." Dylan said.

"Yeah, Getas here." Bulma said and she looked passed Dylan who turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Oh hey Vegeta." Dylan said. He looked down at what Vegeta was wearing.

"You wanna know something really funny, I thought that you were into very prepy clothing, but I have the same outfit in my room, and that is not prepy at all." Dylan said

Vegeta was wearing a black shirt that read 'The Offsping' in bright yellow in block letters. He was wearing a pair or dark blue torn jeans. And a pair of Dylan's old skateboarding sneakers. Vans to be exact.

"Yeah? It looks familiar?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, where did you get them?" Dylan asked, referring to the store.

"Oh I got them from….oh, your closet." Vegeta said and kept a straight face.

"Oh…wait what? Ohhhhhh there my clothes." Dylan said and than broke into a laugh.

"You idiot." Bulma said and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Geta, let me just get my shoes from upstairs and then we can go okay?" Bulma said to him.

"Yeah, okay." Vegeta said as he watched Bulma climb the steps to the third floor.

"Actually, you look good in this…" Dylan said and looked at him.

"Yeah?" Vegeta said and looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

"Yeah."

"I dunno, their really not my thing. But there not that bad." Vegeta said.

"You know Bulma hasn't been as 'punkish' as she used to be,after you guys started dating she kinda calmed down to the level of dressing that I do. She doesn't wear that dog-chain necklace anymore, and I think it's cause your style is rubbing off on her." Dylan said.

"No, some of my spikes came off…" Bulma said as she re-entered the kitchen.

'That was a great big big lie my friend'

_Yes, yes it was_ Bulma smiled inwardly. She kissed Dylan on the cheek, and told him where she was going and what time she was expected to be home. Than she turned around a grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him down to the first floor to where the front door was. Once down stairs they both put on their jackets, and they headed outside to Bulma's car.

"Ooooo, it's so nice and warm!" Bulma said and laughed like a small child. Vegeta laughed at her. Bulma pulled away from her house and headed to Vegeta's so that he could get dressed.

When they got to Vegeta's house Bulma parked the car, and waited in the driveway while Vegeta went in and got dressed. Moments later Vegeta came out of his house dressed andwith a hooded sweatshirt onto keep from getting too wet. He hoped into the car.

"Whao, you look good…" Bulma said.

"Thankx." Vegeta said. Vegeta leaned in to kiss Bulma. Their lips met. After a few seconds Vegeta pulled away, than he kissed her again, however this time it was only for a brief moment.

There were two pairs of eyes watching them. On pair belonged to a 13 year old boy, also know as Elliot, who was watching them from his window. He was going to use it against Vegeta in one way or another. And the other pair was from a mysterious shadowy figure down the block from where the car was.

After Bulma and Vegeta pulled away from each other, Bulma put the car in reverse and backed out of his drive way. Then they headed towards the mansion.

"Vegeta." Bulma stated.

"Yeah babe?" Vegeta questioned as he looked at her.

"That car behind us, has been following us the entire time." Bulma said.

"I hadn't noticed." Vegeta said.

"I guess…no but…I could have sworn…whatever never mind." Bulma said. They were coming up on the block that they needed to turn on. Bulma turned and the car behind them turned.

"Okay Vegeta, that's just freaking me out." Bulma said. This time Vegeta noticed that the car behind them was indeed following them.

The next block was were that house was going to be. Bulma turned right and the car that behind them continued to go straight.

"Oh my god…" Bulma said and let out a large sigh.

"That freaked the shit out of me." Bulma said again.

"It's okay…we're okay. Now lets get inside." Vegeta said. Bulma parked the car. She turned the engine off, but before she headed for the house, she changed from her uggs to her black boots that she had taken from her house. After Bulma had her boots on, the both of them headed inside, and quickly, it had started to rain even harder, and Bulma was worried that her hair would look like shit by the end on the night.

"Hey Bulma!!!" Bulma heard from behind her. Bulma turned around to the voice that had called her. When she turned around. A tall, slender, pretty yelled after her. She had a white halter top with a pink hood attached to it, the halter ended at her mid-drift, where the shirt had ended there was a zig-zag cut off all the way around. She wore a pair of spandex pants, that still flared out at the bottom of her legs. It had been stitched with pink thread so the thread was visible, also the waistband on the pants was the same color pink as the thread and the hood. Her burgundy hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, she had bangs but they were pushed to either side and tucked behind each ear.

"Hey Vixy!" Bulma said. Shewent over to Vixen and they hugged each other.

"It's so great to see you! I'm so excited ! Everyone is here! Angel…where's Angel, she's probably with Tony right now. But anyways, she told me that she called you while you were in class." Vix said.

"Yeah, but it was before class started, so no harm done. By the way you look great!" Bulma said.

"Thanks! I can't take all the credit though, Angel made this outfit for me. You look awesome also! Oh I almost forgot! Happy Valentine's Day to you two!" Vixen said and smiled at them.

"Thanks." Vegeta thanked her.

"Hey! Bulma! Vegeta!!" Some yelled.

Bulma looked far behind the many people, and spotted Angel yelling for her. Angel was dragging Tony by the arm towards Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hey Angel!" Bulma said when Angel and Tony had reached, her Vegeta and Vixy.

"What's up?" Angel asked, as she hugged Bulma and Vegeta. Tony simply said hi to Bulma and shook Vegeta's hand.

"Vix tells me that you that you made the outfit she's wearing!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Yes, yes, it's true, I made the one I am wearing too, I made it just for Valentine's day!!" Angel said and she walked around in a circle, stopping every once in a while to strike a pose. She was wearing a pair of thick pink tights. (They are thicker than stocking, so they aren't see through, the are solid pink…I wear them all the time! LOL!!! Vix knows…I wear em to school! Anyways…I'm rambling ®¢??on with the chapter) She was wearing a pair of spandex shorts over the pink tights,that were VERY short, but she had the tights on, so it almost seemed as though the pink tights were just pink spandex pants, with the extra black spandex shorts over them. She had a pink shirt with black and white swirls on it. And Angel had made the design of the swirls in a certain patters so it spelled out 'Tony is my Valentine'all overshirt, back and front. And on the back of the shorts, Angel had stitched in big pink block letters that read 'TAKEN'. Angel's hair also added to the maddness, Her hair is shoulder length. and she also had bangs however, they were shorter than Vixy's, and they were pushed to one side. Therefore you couldn't see her left eye unless the bangs were moved.

Everyone laughed at this, even Tony smiled at it. Tony had Angel make him a shirt that said 'Taken by Angel' on a black long sleeved shirt that fit him very nicely. And the lettering was in red. And he a pair of regular blue jeans.

The teenagers laughed and talked together, Tony was finally getting into the conversation, he was very much like Vegeta. Then suddenly there was a large crash, then silence followed by laughter. Mika came into the room yelling.

"Vixy! Vixy!!!" Mika yelled. Vix turned around. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. Mika came into the room stumbling all over the place because he was drunk. He was completely naked except for the insanely large hearts over his penis, and over his back side. Vix looked down at the heart. It read 'Vixen Will You Be My Valentine?!' Vix looked at Tony (who is her brother if anyone forgot) and begged him not to flip out like a maniac.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" Tony yelled at his best friend, Mika's eyes widened, and started to run and stumbled along the way.

"TONY! Tony stop!! He's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing!!!" Angel yelled.

"We have to go savemy Valentine'slife, we'll see you later." Vix said, as her and Angel ran in the direction that Tony and Mika had.

"Well that was fun." Vegeta said. Bulma laughed, they started to walk around, they bumped into their own friends. Bulma started telling Chi-Chi what had just happened, however had to tell it over so many times, because more people wanted to know. When she was done Bulma and Vegeta went to go get something to drink. However neither of them drank alcohol. Bulma didn't because of a bad experience. And Vegeta stopped drinking because, his cousin who he had been very close with, died while driving drunk.

When Vegeta turned around from the abnormally large refrigerator to give Bulma the water she wanted. He was blocked because an extremely soaking wet guy was standing right in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing!!!???" Vegeta asked enraged.

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone!!! I hoped you liked it. The whole car scene was freaking me out while I was writing it! Lol, anyways sorry if there are any misspells. I hoped you liked it none the less!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel

….mika: naked with a strap on heart in front and back :Vixen be my Valentine


	18. 18 i love you too

**Author's Note READ THIS! IT HAS TO DO WITH LAST CHPATER!!: **Okay…in the last chapter, I had Bulma standing behind Vegeta…when he turns around to give her the drink. Since you will all have to read this before you go on…Bulma is going to be in the other room with Angel. Not with Vegeta.

Anyways On with the Chapter!!!

Chapter 18: I love you too

"What the hell are you doing here?…" Tony asked as he opened the door.

"Mom and Dad…" Vix whispered.

There stood Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"Oh Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, nice to see you again." Mika yelled and ran over to them. He put his arm around Vix's waist.

"Mrs. Kamiya looked down at her daughter's waist and looked back up and the now fully clothed Mika.

"The mechanic…" She said with disgust written all over her face. She didn't like him very much.

"I asked you what you were doing here!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Does it really matter?"

"I hope you don't think that you could get Bulma tonight, cause your in for a really big wake-up call if that's what your here for…" Vegeta said.

"Well….i guess the only thing I could say is that, I'm ready for anything you will do."

"You are a sick bastard! You stay away from her! She already doesn't like you, because of what you did to her! Didn't I make that clear to you that day!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"I love to see you get so upset Vegeta…" He said.

"There really is something wrong with you…how did you even know about tonight?!" Vegeta asked him.

"I saw you…so I followed you with my car…plus, I have my ways, my people always know what's going on."

"That was you! You were following us! You freak!" Vegeta yelled.

"What…I can't come to a party?"

"You weren't invited!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"It's a house party, anyone is invited."

"Just go back to your trashy house, and your trashy life style, cause that's what you are, you are a trashy sick bastard!" Vegeta yelled, after Vegeta yelled at him, he received a blow to the face, he fell back wards, and hit his head on the table. His vision began to blur. And the only thing he heard after that was…

"Who's gonna be protecting Bulma now bitch, I'll let you know if she calls out for you while I'm fucking her" The guy said and ran off laughing leaving Vegeta on the floor, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"We leave you this house! And this is what you do?! You throw keg parties!?" Vix and Tony's mom questioned in a pissed off manner.

"Well, mom, we don't usually have parties, but it's Valentine's Day and we wanted to have people over." Vix said.

"How the hell do you know so many people?" Their father asked.

"Well you know, we have the club, you know the Black Wolf, remember when we wrote we told-----" Vix had been cut off by her mother.

"Yes I remember that, what do you do, just let strange people into your house. What if something happens!?" Their mom said again.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya…you're…here?" An older man asked.

"Hello Wolf." Mr. Kamiya said and the two men shook hands.

"Wolf! Is this how you take care of my children! I asked you to keep them out of trouble."

Bulma and Angel had walked over to where Tony and Vixy were standing. Angel knew from off the bat that they were his parents.

"Well lets go! We have to discuss the arranged mar-----" Their mother spoke but was cut off my Tony, who had noticed that Angel was standing behind him.

"Mother!!" Tony yelled. He looked back at Angel who wore a face of confusion. Then he turned quickly back to his mother.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else! Some where private please!?" Tony yelled.

"All right all right, relax…" His mother said.

Tony walk towards a room, kicked out the people who were in there, and he, Vix and his parents went in to discuss the arrangements.

As the family walked out of sight, Angel grabbed Bulma's hand and dragged her to follow Tony and his parents.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked her.

"I have to know what's going on! It involves me and if I have to hear it from Tony, I know I'll cry if it's bad news, so I want to know now."

"So your gonna eavesdrop?" Bulma asked.

"yeah. now come one they went in that room." Angel whispered. They crept up to the door. Angel stood closest, then Bulma and Angel could hear what was going on.

"Mom, that is not fair!" Tony's voice boomed

"Tony! I am your mother, and I know what's best for you!" His mother yelled.

"Mom! You have no idea what's good for me! You hardy know me!" Tony yelled.

"That's right! I never get to see you! You're already in this terrible gang! And now I think it's time that I step in!" His mother yelled.

"You're in a gang" Bulma whispered on the other side of the wall.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Angel asked.

"No…what kind of things do you guys do?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I'm gun expert, and Vix is break-in expert, and Tone, well my Tony can do everything." Angel stated proudly. Bulma smiled at her.

"What about Mika?" Bulma asked.

"He's the mechanic, or we know him as 'Get away'" Angel said and smiled at Bulma's excitement.

"That's really cool."

"Thankx…oh shhhh, something interesting…" And whispered and put her ear to the door again.

"Dad! You can't let her do this!" Tony yelled at his father.

"Well Tone…" Mr. Kamiya started "Your mother thinks that she has found

"Well what dad?!" Tony yelled.

"Mom that really isn't fair." Vix said to her mother.

"You! You stay out of this…a mechanic…I don't even want to talk to you!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled at her daughter. Vix sat down quickly and didn't say another word. She wanted to cry, cut she didn't want to give her mom the satisfaction.

"That was un-called for mom…" Tony said and looked at his mother.

"Oh my god…" Angel whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"She is making him marry some one…" Angel said again.

"He's gonna refuse it! He loves you!" Bulma said in a forceful whisper.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is not good, I love him…" Angel said, she put her head in her hands, and she cried even harder.

Then out of nowhere, Bulma was tackled to the ground by a wet person. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her. Bulma screamed out.

"Ahhhh! Help me! Angel! Vegeta! Some one!" Then Bulma was able to get a good look at her attacker's face.

_Lowen…_

"Lowen what the fuck are you doing! Get off of me!" Bulma said, she tried to punch him, but he caught her hand.

"Not this time Bulma, this time you're mine!" Lowen screamed and stared to pull at her bra.

"Hey!" Angel yelled from behind. Lowen turned around.

"Wow, I am gonna get two tonight." Lowen said. But before he was able to do anything, Angel kicked him in the face. She tried to punch him, but heblocked it, she tried again, yet again he blocked her punch. Lowen was getting annoyed, he back-handed her across the face. Angel fell backwards from the force of the hit. Lowen started to get back to Bulma how was trying to cover her self up. But as he moved towards her, he herd the safety of a gun click. Then he heard a guy talk.

"You touch her like that again, and I'll kill you…" Lowen turned around to face Tony. He was holding the gun to his head. Lowen didn't move. He just stood there, he didn't know what to do, he had never been in this kind of situation.

"Bulma! Are you oka----" Vegeta said running toward the scene, but stopped short when he saw Tony holding the gun to Lowen's head. He wasn't expecting to see this after her had regained consciousness. He was confused…

**:::why would he have a gun handy?:::**

Then he heard Tony speak.

"Get Out…" Tony said dangerously low. But Lowen didn't move, he couldn't.

"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!" Tony yelled with all his might. Lowen ran like never before. He ran with out looking back. But Tony knew he'd be back, he had a feeling that they would see him again.

Tony turned around to Angel, He hugged her and kissed her cheek where she had been hit.

"Are you okay?" His whispered.

Vegeta had followed the same concern, as he helped Bulma her get up, she removed his sweat shirt and gave it to her, because she was only in her bra. Bulma cried on his shoulder, while he continued to say that he was sorry.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Angel said.

"So---" Mrs. Kamiya started.

"Mom I've already made my decision and you can't change that!" Tony yelled.

"This is the girl you want to marry?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Yes…" Tony said. He leaned forward and kissed Angel.

"I love you…"

"I love you too" Angel replied.

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, I know I did. I want to thank Vix, for letting me use this whole gang thing, totally her idea! Lol

Thankx Boo! Call me! Even though I saw you like 20 minutes ago! Lol.

Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Tell me what you thought!

Angel


	19. 19 The Gang

Chapter 19: The Gang

"Excuse me, Master Tone?" asked an elderly man, dressed as a butler.

"Yes Cookie?" he replied.

"Your parent's things are all ready for them in their rooms." Cookie smiled.

"Alright, Mom, Dad, you can follow Cookie. He'll lead you to your rooms." Tony said.

"Maybe, I should stay and—" Mrs. Kamiya began.

"Mom, just please go to sleep. This really doesn't concern you." Tony cut in, "I'll see you in the morning…if I feel like it."

Mrs. Kamiya's eyes widened at her son's words. She turned to her husband who merely shrugged and began to follow Cookie. With one last look, she hurried up the steps after her husband.

(A/N: SPACE HERE)

"Just a sec, I'll go get you a shirt…" Vix said as she ran down the hall to her room.

Vegeta was currently rubbing Bulma's back and holding her close to him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Bulma was surprised.

"For what?"

"I wasn't around to punch him in his fuckin' face." Vegeta sighed, his eyes closed. He felt…ashamed. " I wasn't around to…protect you…" Bulma smiled and leaned more into him.

"Don't worry…" she whispered, "it wasn't your fault. Did he hurt you?"

"No," he replied, "a slight bump on the head, nothing I can't handle." Bulma smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but here's the shirt," Vix smiled.

"Thanks." Bulma said as her cheeks flushed.

"We can talk in here," Tony said as he opened a red door leading to the study.

Everyone followed behind him and got comfortable in the large room.

"I think you people have some explaining to do…" Vegeta began catching Tony's attention.

"Why?" Vix asked surprised.

"Well, people don't usually carry guns in their back pocket." He noted glancing quickly at Tony.

"Here, you won't survive without one." Tony said moving towards Vegeta dangerously (not too dangerous, he's a good guy). He was stopped by Angel's hand on his chest.

"Relax, Tone." He glanced at her and returned to the bookshelf that he was leaning on. Angel smiled and winked to the others.

"You are whipped man..." Mika smirked. Everyone laughed and Tony glared at Mika,

"_Any_way…" Tony said irritated.

"So I guess I'll explain…" Vix began

(A/N: SPACE HERE TIME LAPSE)

"Okay, so let me get this straight…you guys are in this gang, called…what was it?" Vegeta asked.

"The black wolves…" Vixen said, who was currently sitting next to Mika.

"Okay…and…" Vegeta said again.

"It's not the kind of stuff you see on TV…well, it kinda is…I mean the only enemy we have are the Panthers…and there aren't actual 'rumbles' we like to call them missions." Tony said.

"Yeah…you see, when we need information and stuff, or something similar to that, we go on missions…like undercover work…" Mika explained.

"And do you guys each have jobs?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Of course, OW!" Angel said, as she pulled away from Rosa. Rosa is an elderly woman with long white hair. She was their medical examiner. Along with Wei, her husband.

"At least its not a bullet wound…"Wei said and examined Angel some more.

"That would never happen…I am _the_ gun expert." Angel said proudly, and laughed.

"What do you mean?…Vegeta asked.

"I'm gun expert…I am really good with guns and aiming and stuff, I never miss a target, and I also am a mission expert." Angel said.

"That's really cool." Vegeta said.

"Yeah she told me before." Bulma said and smiled at Angel who smiled back at her.

"I'm break-in expert, I can crack locks like…I dunno…but there is no lock that I can't get open. And I am also a mission expert." Vixen explained.

"I am the mechanic, also known as 'Get Away'" Mika said using his fingers as quotations and laughed.

"Tony, well Tone can do everything…except beat me in a race." Mika said again and smirked at Tony. Tone turned around to Mika and gave him a death glare. "Don't even man…"

"Angel! Oh my god we heard! Are you okay!" A very dazed blond said as she busted the door open, gaining everyone's attention in the room. He blond hair was pulled to the right side of her neck, and it was braided. She had a large purple flower right above her left ear. She was followed by a girl the same age, but she had short black hair to the base of her neck. Her hair was jet black and was flipped outward all the way around.

"Hey Jessie, hey Naz…yeah I'm okay" Angel replied. Jessie ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe it!" Jessie said and hugged her again. Angel simply smiled at her.

"Wow, they actually clipped you?" Naz said and grabbed Angel's chin and turned her face to the right, exposing the left side to her.

"Eh, I've had worse." Angel said as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Uh…where's Eli and Li?" Mika asked.

As if on cue Li walked in frustrated mumbling under his breath. He was followed by a very shaken-up Eli.

"Looks like it went well." Mika said with a smirk.

"I don't wanna talk about it, DAMMIT!" Li yelled and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms.

"What's the matter with him?" Vix asked. As Li gave Vix a death glare, Naz began,

"He's upset because one of the Panthers got a little to friendly with me right in front of him."

"And I couldn't even fuckin' do anything about it! GOD!" Li yelled again, "…stupid missions…" He mumbled under his breath.

Naz smiled and walked over to him, she placed both her hands on his shoulders from behind. She bent over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Li hmphed and turned away from her.

"Feel better?" Naz asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled under his breath. "A little bit…"

"What was that?"

"That's all?" Li asked disappointed.

"What the hell do you mean that's all!?" Naz asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I usually get more that that." Li said as though it was nothing.

"How _dare_ you! Keep talking like that, and you won't get anything!" Naz threatened. Li's eyes widened.

"Sorry." Li said quickly.

Tony rolled his eyes at the two and turned to Eli.

"Anyway…do you at least get the codes?" Tony asked sternly. Eli merely stared at Tony with a blank expression, and handed him a small piece of paper. Confused, Tony lifted an eyebrow and grabbed the piece of paper that was being handed to him.

"Are you…alright?"

"Just one thing chief, next time, I think I'll stay behind the computer." Eli replied.

"That bad huh?" Mika questioned. Eli turned to him and gave him the 'ya think?' look. Jessie smiled at her overly nervous boyfriend.

"He was great!" She said and kissed him quickly. Eli's face turned bright red.

"T-thanks Jess." He stammered. Jessie laughed,

"Although it was a little funny, he couldn't even hold the gun correctly."

"Thankx Jessie…" Eli sighed. ® ( --- A/N: sorry if that face didn't come out…yes it was a face…)

"So what going on here? A meeting?" Jessie asked to no one in particular.

"Well, we're filling in Vegeta and Bulma here, on what we're all about." Vix said.

"Oh, you mean about the G-A-N-G?" Jessie whispered loudly.

"Jessie they know…" Angel smiled at the clueless blond, "Now that you're here you can introduce yourselves."

"Oh, well, I'm Naz." She said as she walked over to Bulma and Vegeta and shook their hands, "I'm a mission expert. Li…tell them what you do."

"Well…I'm bomb expert, I rarely go on missions. But the ones I do go on, I usually just blow things up!" Li said excitedly.

"Well, I'm a mission expert too!" Jessie stated proudly, "And I'm sure that you've picked up by now that my Eli here is a computer genius!"

"I hate to change the subject, but what happened here?" Naz asked seriously, "some of the pictures that were hanging in the hall are shattered on the floor."

"This guy came into the mansion and tried to rape Bulma, so I attacked him…but, he hit me…" Angel said slowly, "Good thing Tony stopped himself. He looked like he was going to kill him…" Tony turned to Angel and said with all seriousness,

"I would have…"

"Sounds bad…" Jessie frowned. "so this guy actually managed to hit you?" Angel looked down at her hands.

"Yeah, its really weird…I don't think he is a regular guy…" Angel said.

"He goes to my school," Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, he's in our English class."

"Wait, he's our age?" Mika asked. Tony had been thinking to himself for awhile. He opened his eyes slowly and whispered to Eli,

"Something's just not right here…"

"You don't think he's…" Eli started, adjusting his glasses. Mika turned to Eli.

"We can't be sure, but…we really can't rule that out either…"

Angel sighed. "I still can't believe he kept up with me." Vixy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't read too much into it. We are a bit rusty…" she smiled.

"Yeah…" Angel sighed,"…no, no, I've definitely seen that way of blocking before. But where from…?" Vix just shrugged as did Jess and Naz.

(A/N: LARGE SPACE HERE)

Ding Dong (A/N: Xelia is pronounced Shay-La)

"You're late, Xelia." A rugged hairy man said as he opened the door.

"And you're in my way, Gustav." She said as she pushed past him.

"And who are you?" Gustav asked the younger hooded man.

"It's none of your business." He replied

"Listen kid! You're out of line!" Gustav said and his face turned red from anger.

"Whoa sparky, relax…he's…higher rank." Xelia said referring to the hooded young man. Gustav immediately took thelook of disgust off his face. Instead replaced it with a face that screamed 'I'm Sorry'.

The hooded young man, pushed passed Gustav in the same manor that Xelia had.

"Where is he?" Xelia asked apporachinga young woman, about the same age as herself.

"Where he usually is…" The girl remarked rudely, they didn't like each other, as a matter of fact, no body liked Xelia.

"Look, I didn't ask for an attitude." Xelia said and shot her a dirty look.

"Just go back to your stupid computer, you geek."

"You bitch." Xelia said and walked down the staircase to the basement.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in…" A voice said.

The two entered. When they went into the room, there was a large shadow on the wall. It was the shadow of a man sitting in a chair. The shadow was made by the fire place that he was sitting in front of. He turned around slowly to the two people who were now in his office. His face was hard to see, the only you saw was his shadowy outline and every once in a while he would lift his hand to his mouth and the but of a cigar became visible. (he's smoking, by the way. Just in case that wasn't clear lol.)

"So?" He asked.

The hooded boy didn't answer.

"How did it go?" The man asked again.

"It was good…"

"Did anyone recognize you?" The man asked.

"No, like I said before, I'm not from around here…I don't know anyone from this area…"

The hooded young man replied.

"Good, very good, everything is going according to plan…" The shadow spoke, as yet again the cigar but turned orange/red.

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! I hoped you liked it…I have to apologize though…every once in a while I had 'A/N: SPACE HERE' thing going on…I'm sorry for that, but for some reason when I update the big spaces don't space out, so I tried to make it easier for scene changes and stuff. Anyway! I hope everyone liked that chapter, I thought it was a little slow, but than again, maybe not…I dunno lol. Anyways I hope no one is ticked off about the whole little twist I have put in with the whole Gang thing, but I liked it, and with the help of Vix, I was able to pull it off! Lol Thankx Vix! Thankx Pookie!!

Anyways…..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Thoughts, comments…anything, but please no flames…thankx! Bye

TTFN

Angel!


	20. 20 School Trip Part 1

By the way…I haven't put this on in a while, but just for future reference….

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot, DBZ is not mine. Lol anyway! Enjoy!

Chapter 20 : School Trip Part 1

"Mom! Dad! Look!!!" Bulma said as she ran down the steps into the kitchen throwing her brother off balance, and flailing a piece of paper around.

"What dear?" Her mother asked her.

"Yeah! What could be so important that you had to slam me into the wall? Huh?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"Anyway!" Bulma said as she glared at her brother. Than she looked back to her parents, replacing the same goofy smile she had when she had come running in.

"Mommy look! I was accepted into ACE college!" Bulma said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh that's wonderful dear!!" Bunnie said and she hugged Bulma. Than as they ended their embrace, Bunnie looked to her husband.

"ACE…dear…"Bunnie asked confused.

"Almur College of Engineering." Mr. Briefs said to his wife. "Of course I wouldn't expect any less from my daughter, after all, I trained her."

Bulma's smile faded from her features, as she looked at her father.

"Dad…your heads getting big…no excuse me bigger…it might just explode…" Bulma said. Her dad simply laughed, he kissed her and went down stairs into his lab.

"Wow my little sister is going to ACE…that's great B." Dylan said and hugged her.

"Yeah…I'm so excited. Maybe I'll be able to take over Capsule Corp. you think?" Bulma asked.

"As long as your father's around, that's going to be really quite hard to do." Mrs. Briefs said. And they all laughed.

"Oh I have to call everyone and tell them." Bulma said, she turned around quickly and ran back upstairs to her room to call her friends.

Bring Bring

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I talk to Chi-Chi please?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, hold on one second Bulma." The woman said, while Bulma waited she heard some rustling.

"Bulma?" Chi asked.

"Hey! Guess what!!??" Bulma questioned.

"What…?" Chi asked.

"I was accepted into ACE!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh that's awesome!" Chi said excitedly.

"I know." Bulma said.

"Oh, just a quick question." Chi said.

"Yeess?" Bulma asked.

"Am I coming to pick you up, or is Vegeta gonna?" Chi asked.

"For wh-----"But before was able to finish her question she heard her mother's voice.

"Bulma!!! Vegeta's here!" Bunnie yelled from downstairs.

"Um, Chi, Vegeta's taking me." Bulma said.

"Okay, see you later." Chi said and they both hung up.

Bulma being very confused, walked down the step in her pj's that she changed into after her recent shower. She came down the steps very confused.

"Hi." Bulma said.

"Uh…why are you in your Pj's?" Vegeta asked.

"What is going on, where are we going?" Bulma asked.

"Does the Ski Trip ring any bells?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh MY GOD!!!!" Bulma yelled. She grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him upstairs to her room. Once inside the room, Bulma started to dig through her closet.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Bulma said as she started making outfits for the next three days. When she got them she raced and got some underwear and socks. She quickly put them in her bag. She then quickly took off her shirt.

"Vegeta, can you pass me that shirt?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, Bulma…" Vegeta said and covered his eyes and looked down and his faced flushed.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You, um…you're not wearing a… bra…" Vegeta said blushing some more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bulma screamed and quickly turned around towards her closet.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta, I didn't --- I thought I was wearing a ---I didn't know…" Bulma replied her face as red as Vegeta's.

"Uh it's okay I—uh, they're nice…" Vegeta said but quickly regretted it.

"What." Bulma asked.

"I um—sorry I don't know why I said that, first thing that came to my mind…you know what never mind, forget I said anything." Vegeta said and fiddled with his fingers.

"Uh okay, I will, can you do me a favor?" Bulma asked still facing the other direction.

"Yeah." Vegeta asked.

"Can you just toss me that bra that's behind you…it's hanging on my bed post…" Bulma asked.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said and tossed her the bra to her. It was long enough though and Bulma sighed, Vegeta got up from her bed that he had been sitting on. He picked up the bra and walked up behind her and handed her the bra.

"You could have just brought it to me the first time?" Bulma asked and turned her head to him and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not thinking straight…" Vegeta said and smiled back.

Bulma put the cups on her breasts and extended the elastic back behind her.

"Can you latch it for me?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Vegeta replied. He went to latch it touching Bulma's skin in the process.

gasp

"What?" Vegeta said as he finished.

"You hands are so cold." Bulma said and involuntarily shivered.

"So you would freak out if I did this." Vegeta said and placed his cold hands on her soft skin. When he touched her hips Bulma jumped.

"Vegeta!" She said and jumped away from him. But Vegeta kept on trying to touch her bare skin.

"Ahh!" Bulma said and tried to get away from him.

After they had run around the whole room screaming and laughing, they stopped and stood in front of each other. Vegeta put his hands on her shoulders, Bulma flinched, but then relaxed under his touch. He moved towards her. He took her into a strong embrace. Bulma hugged him back. Vegeta pulled away slightly and kissed her cheek and with every kiss he made it to her jaw line. He continued to kiss her face until he go to her lips. He kissed her slow and sweet.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said in between breaths.

"Yeah…" Vegeta replied never letting go of her.

"Ski…trip…" Bulma said reminding him.

"Oh yeah." Vegeta said and let go of her. "Okay well, I guess you'll need a shirt than huh?" Vegeta asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." Bulma replied.

Bulma picked up a brown shirt with the words 'egg-zellent' on it, in hot pink. She reached into her closet a second time a pulled out a pair of hot pink sweat pants. She took her Pj pants off in front of Vegeta who blushed again for the second time that day. She slipped her pink sweat pants on and tied the draw string. She put on a pair of vans and grabbed her now full suitcase. She went into her cabinet and grabbed her favorite sunglasses. Then she picked up her winter jacket and the two went down stairs to leave for the high school.

They both left the house and got into Vegeta's car. Vegeta helped Bulma put her stuff in the back along with his. Than when everything was in place Vegeta backed out of the drive way, and they zoomed towards the high school.

"And last but not least, Vegeta Ouji." A teacher said.

"Here." Vegeta replied.

"Okay we all seem to be here…lets go." He said and led the way to the Coach Bus. The seniors went into the bus, everyone was getting settled. A low murmur could be heard amongst the students than it gradually turned into yelling and screaming and laughing, and loud music. The chaperones were sitting all the way in the front and laughing amongst them selves.

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting together, and around them was Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, 19, Yamcha, and some other people. Bulma and Vegeta had there own seat and were chatting up a storm.

"I'm really tired though, are we gonna do something tonight?" Bulma asked him.

"Nah, by the time we get there it's gonna be like 8ish and the slopes aren't open, so maybe if you wanted to just get something to eat and stuff than, we can do that, and than you can just go to sleep." Vegeta said and looked at her.

"Yeah I guess, I am kinda hungry." Bulma said and yawned, she put her head down on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Why are you so tired babe?" Vegeta asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was up really late last night." Bulma said.

"What were you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Well…I started watching Everybody Loves Raymond at like 11:30, so that was until 12. And then Monk came on." Bulma said.

"Monk?"

"It's that show with that detective, who is like really good, but he has like 1000 phobias." She said explaining it. "Come on babe we watched it that night, the weird detective, the show is really funny…"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're talking about." Vegeta said.

"Yeah well each episode is an hour long, and there were 2 episodes, so I watched them, so by that time it was 2:00AM. And then! Guess what came on!!!???" Bulma asked excitedly.

"SVU!" Vegeta said mocking her excitement.

"YES! And there were four of those, all an hour long as well, but I didn't watch the last episode, cause I fell asleep." Bulma said.

"Bulma, that means, that you went to bed at like 5:00AM this morning!" Vegeta said loudly, almost scolding her.

"I know, but I love Law and Order! And then I got up at 11:00, and OH! I got my acceptance letter to ACE today!" Bulma said.

"That's awesome Bulma!" Vegeta said hugged her tightly.

"Yeah." Bulma said and yawned again.

"You know what babe, go to sleep and we get there I'll wake you up, okay?" Vegeta asked.

"You're tired too, I see it in your eyes." Bulma said and giggled.

"Yeah." Vegeta said.

"So than sleep, and I'm sure someone will have the decency to wake us up." Bulma said and she laughed.

"Okay." Vegeta said. He laid his head down on her head that was resting on his shoulder. Vegeta quickly took her hand in his, and they fell asleep.

"Hey! Love Birds!" Vegeta heard someone say.

"Yeah, what?" Vegeta asked never opening his eyes or moving his position.

"We're here."

"Okay," Vegeta said and he looked into Goku's face. He moved and turned his head so he was looking down at Bulma's head.

"B, B wake up, we're here." Vegeta said and shook his shoulder so her head moved up and down.

"What?" Bulma asked as she lifted her head from his moving shoulder. She opened her eyes and stretched, she yawn and Vegeta soon followed after.

"We're here." Vegeta repeated to his sleepy girl friend.

"Oh okay, you wanna carry me in?" Bulma asked, and than laughed. "Hey! Hey! Vegeta! I was kidding! Put me down!" Bulma yelled laughing.

Vegeta got down the steps of the bus and was about to carry his girl friend into the building, but he was stopped by a teacher.

"Vegeta, that's a little inappropriate, put her down." He said.

"Sorry teach." Vegeta said, but he didn't stop smiling. "Oh, Mr. Pederson?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah?" Mr. Pederson replied.

"What's going on with the bags, we are supposed to take them up now right?" Vegeta asked.

"Unless you plan on sleeping on the bus, yes you should get them now."

"Okay." Vegeta said.

"Thankx Mr. Pederson." Bulma thanked him because her boy friend had neglected to do so.

"My pleasure miss Briefs…" Mr. Pederson said and smiled down at her.

Bulma and Vegeta walked over to the compartment where the other students were already taking out the bags.

"He freaks me out…" Bulma said.

"Yeah, why did you even say thank you?" Vegeta asked her.

"I was just being nice." Bulma said. "You had failed to, so I made up for it." Bulma replied a second time.

"Ah, I see." Vegeta said. He took his bag out of the compartment on the side of the bus, and than handed Bulma hers. They walked towards the building a second time. As they walked by Mr. Pederson, Vegeta took Bulma's hand in his and glared at Mr. Pederson, it hadn't been the first time, female students complained about him.

"I would love to get that man fired." Vegeta said.

"Me too."

(SPACE HERE)

That night Bulma and Vegeta went to the restaurant in the hotel, where everyone else was as well. It was good because they had already paid for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, for all three days including the dinner they were having now, making it 4 dinners already paid for. They had already prepaid for meals when they gave in their permission slips, so they didn't have to worry about paying.

After dinner, everyone went back up to their hotel rooms, people hung out until all hours of the night. Boys and girls weren't aloud in the same rooms, but that happened anyway.

(SMALL SPACE HERE)

"He didn't touch you did he?" Chi asked.

"No…he's just really gross." Bulma said.

"If he had touched you…I would have personally beat the living shit out of him." Vegeta said, as he moved the pillow further under his head.

"Yeah, but I doubt he wants to be fired…" Goku said as he sat up from laying on Chi's stomach.

"Yeah, but you never know with a guy like him." Chi said as she swayed her feet above her.

"Yeah…What are you doing!?" Bulma asked and laughed at her best friend.

"Oh (laughing) I was just, I dunno, just swaying my feet, and looking at my nail polish." Chi said from the floor. She was laying on her back, with her feet extended up over her head.

Bulma laughed and looked over, from where she was laying at Vegeta's laying form. She quickly rolled over to him, she was so close that she was leaned up against him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing…I'm just thinking…" Vegeta said.

"About what?" Bulma asked him.

"What the slopes are gonna be like…" Vegeta lied, he wasn't sure what he was thinking about.

"Oh man…" Bulma said as she shot up from her laying position. Vegeta looked at her weird, and Chi and Goku looked at her funny as well.

"Do you guys know how to Ski?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." The three replied in unison.

"Oh…"Bulma said.

"But you don't…I knew that…"Chi said and smiled at her.

"You can't ski babe?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I can ski…I did once." Bulma said.

"No you haven't." Chi said.

"Yeah I have, remember when I had that fit, like…I think it was 7 years ago, yeah, cause we were in sixth grade. I went with my grandparents." Bulma said.

"Oh yeah…you hated it though." Chi said.

"Yeah, I know, but I still skied." Bulma said.

"Babe, no offense but that was 7 years ago…do you still remember how to ski?" Vegeta asked.

"I think so…you move from side to side…right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said.

"Well, I'm tired…" Chi said.

"Yeah me too." Bulma said.

"Why is everyone tired today? It's only 10:30!" Goku said.

"I was up late last night." Bulma said.

"Yeah me too." Chi said as she got up, she went to look at her self in the mirror.

"What were you doing last night?" Bulma asked Chi. Chi looked back to her through the mirror.

"I was watching Garden State." Chi said.

"Oh I love that movie!!" Bulma said.

"Isn't it great!" Chi said turned away from the mirror and faced Bulma in person.

"That is a great movie." Bulma said.

"Yeah I totally agree." Vegeta said.

"Shut up Vegeta." Chi said and gave him a death glare. Vegeta simply smiled at her and started to laugh.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, and started again.

"I have it with me!"

"Shut up!!! We are watching it now! Do you guys wanna watch?" Bulma asked.

"I thought you guys were tired." Goku stated.

"Shut up, are you gonna watch it with us or not?" Bulma asked.

"Okay." Vegeta said.

"Is this a chick flick?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, kinda sorta." Chi replied. "You don't have to watch it if you don't want to."

"No it's okay."

"Okay great!" Bulma said, she got the movie from Chi-Chi's bag and put it in the DVD player. Than the movie began.

After the movie ended, Goku and Vegeta went back to their own room, and left their girl friends in there room. Bulma and Chi went to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

(SPACE HERE)

The next morning everybody was down stairs in the restaurant eating breakfast in their Pj's.

"Okay everyone listen up." A middle aged woman started to speak.

"I didn't know Ms. Watts came. Hum." Vegeta said to the table he was sitting at.

"Can I please have everyone's attention!?" Ms. Watts said more loudly. "Thank you…as you all know, you guys and girls are going skiing today on the slopes. If anyone doesn't want to ski, please let one of the chaperones know, that was we won't got crazy looking for you. If you wish not to ski you may stay in the hotel room, or you may sit on the benches on the top of the slopes and watch your peers. You may not! Under any circumstance leave the campus. And please don't let me find out that one or more of our students are smoking, or drinking on the trails." Ms. Watts said.

"What about sex, can we do that on the trails!?" A blonde boys spoke. After his comment was made the whole senior class burst into laughs and giggles.

"Very funny Mr. Reilly…" Ms. Watts said and continued.

"Anyway…continue your breakfast, and than go back up to your rooms, change, and we will meet in the lobby at 10:30 sharp! After we meet there, we will all go pick up equipment. You may buy accessories, and clothing if you wish. Than bring those back up to your rooms again, we will be in here again for lunch at 12:00. Than after lunch at 1:00 we will all get our equipment and head for the slopes. Okay?" Ms. Watts finished.

Yeses and Yeahs could be heard amongst the crowd of students, than Ms. Watts spoke again.

"Mr. Reilly, can I speak to you please?"

"OOOOOOOO" The seniors Oed.

"Shit man…maybe we won't even see you on the slopes today." Yet again the crowd of seniors laughed. Kevin Reilly turned around and gave them all the middle finger and laughed, the rest of the seniors laughed after him.

(SPACE HERE)

"Okay are you ready?" Vegeta said as he stood at the top of the mountain. Both him and Bulma were both in the ski gear and ready to ski.

"Yep." Bulma said and swallowed hard.

_Please, please don't let me die!_

'You're totally gonna die, no questions asked.'

_Oh well thank you little voice! I feel pretty confident now!_

'You shouldn't have lied to them.'

_I didn't lie to anyone, I have skied before, I didn't tell them that I was a skier extravagant, I just told them that I have skied before._

'Yeah well'

_Yeah, you lost, shut up._

"Okay, on three we're gonna go, alright?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Bulma said.

"1-2-3!" On three Vegeta pushed him self, only to not be followed by Bulma. Vegeta his back to her while he was still skiing forward.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked laughing.

"Sorry, delayed reaction." Bulma said, she closed her eyes, put her Ski Poles in the snow and pushed her self forward. She didn't realize that she had pushed her self too hard. She came flying down the hill. She caught up to Vegeta.

"Wow, your not bad…at…all…Where are you going!?" Vegeta yelled, as she passed him by in a quick motion.

"VEGETA!!!!!!! I CAN'T STOP!! HELP ME!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she headed of course and into the patch of trees.

"I'M COMING!" Vegeta said as he pushed him self. He watched at Bulma stumbled on her skies. Bulma rolled down the hill, hardly missing the trees. Then she finally came to a stop.

"Ah!" Bulma breathed out, as she rolled herself on to her back.

"Bulma! Are you okay!!?" Vegeta yelled as he purposely threw him self to the floor so he wouldn't ski by her. He removed him skies and crawled over to her.

"Baby, are okay?" Vegeta repeated, as he helped Bulma sit up.

"My ankle…" Bulma said finally.

Vegeta crawled over to her feet and carefully took off her skies. Bulma winced as he tired to take off her left ski.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Bulma repeated.

"It's okay…come on, give me your hand." Vegeta said. Bulma gave him her arm, he helped her up.

"Should we just leave this stuff here?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I don't wanna carry that, and you." Vegeta said and smiled at her. Bulma smiled back at him, she hit his arm playfully.

"Okay come on." Vegeta said, he picked her up are carried her like a baby.

(SPACE HERE)

"Vegeta, I've seen this before." Bulma said.

"I know, me too. We're fuckin' lost." Vegeta said. He set Bulma on the ground again.

"Are you okay, do you want me to walk?" Bulma asked

"Nah, it's okay…okay…lets see…lets go this way…" Vegeta said

"Okay," Bulma said, she tried to stand but a sharp pain went up her leg, she fell back into the snow.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah…"

Okay, come one, get on." Vegeta said and he kneeled in front of her, with his back to her.

Bulma pulled her self onto his back. Vegeta stood up and started walking up the hill.

(SPACE HERE)

"Where's Bulma and Vegeta?" 18 asked as the group of friends seated at the table.

"I dunno, I haven't seen her…"Chi said. Chi-Chi stood up quickly as quickly walked over to Mrs. Watts.

"Mrs. Watts! Bulma and Vegeta are missing!" Chi yelled.

"What? Missing?" Mrs. Watts asked eagerly.

"They never came to dinner, and I don't remember seeing them pull in when the bell rang, for the closing of the slopes.

"Okay, don't panic, I'm going to get the campus rangers to search the grounds." Mrs. Watts said. She turned around quickly and ran to the campus control person.

In less than 5 minutes the ground were being searched.

(SPACE HERE)

"Vegeta…I'm cold…" Bulma said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know, me too." Vegeta replied. "Do you mind if we sit for a bit?" Vegeta asked her.

"No, not at all." Bulma said.

Vegeta gently put her down, and than sat down next to her.

"What is that?" Bulma asked.

"I dunno…looks like a light from here, we must be getting close to the resort.

"BULMA BREIFS! VEGETA OUJI!" A loud voice boomed.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other, and than back to the light.

"OVER HERE!!!!!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled together.

Suddenly the light started to move toward them, and quickly.

"KEEP YELLING!" The voice said.

Bulma and Vegeta did what they were told, they continued to yell and scream. Finally the light had reached them, along with 32 other lights.

The man who had previously shined his flash light into Bulma's and Vegeta's faces.

"You two okay?" The man asked.

"Out of my way! Out of my way!" The voice of a woman could be heard.

"Oh thank heavens are you two alright." Ms. Watts said, she seemed to be out of breath.

"Yes." The two replied.

"Did you get lost?" She asked again.

"It was my fault." Bulma started. "I…lost control and skied down into the trees for a long time, and then, Vegeta came to help me, I had hurt my ankle, so he had been carrying me, and we got lost and now we have thousands of lights shining in our faces."

Small laughter could be heard amongst the group of campus rangers.

"Alright, well lets get you two inside and cleaned up." A woman said.

"Yeah, that would be good." Vegeta said. He got up, and help Bulma on his back again.

"Do you want me to hold her so you can relax?" A man said offering his service.

"No, I can manage." Vegeta said.

"Are you sure, you've been holdin—" the man was cut off by Vegeta.

"No." Vegeta said never once looking at the man.

Bulma looked at the man who was trying to help, she laughed.

"He's very protective." She said and she giggled again. The man smiled.

"I heard that…you know I can drop you right now, and let you roll down that hill again." Vegeta said looking straight, but with a smile on his face none the less.

Bulma laughed out loud, she began swinging her legs on either side of his body. She kissed his cheek forcefully, she opened her lips to wet his cheek, she slobbered on his face.

"Ew, that's so gross!" Vegeta said loudly and quickly shifted his head away from her. Bulma continued to laugh.

"This way." The man who was helping them, showed them the way back into the building. He walked behind them, and shut the door behind him.

(SPACE HERE)

"I thought that something terrible happened to you!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Bulma said as she laid on the bed.

Chi-Chi came out of the bathroom they shared, with a towel around her shoulders, her wet hair, laying on the towel. She turned her head upside down and rubbed her hair with the towel.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Coming." Chi said as she went to open the door.

"Oh hey." She said.

"Hey…" Vegeta said to Chi as he walked in, he was followed by Goku. Goku kissed her and walked over to Bulma.

"How you felling?" Goku asked.

"I'm okay."

"Good." He replied.

"Okay well we just came to say good night." Vegeta said.

"Okay, goodnight." Bulma said.

Vegeta moved towards her and kissed her on the lips. He stood straight up and pointed his index finger at her.

"No skiing tomorrow." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

"I wasn't planning on it anyway." Bulma said.

"Good, can you walk okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's been walking on it, as soon as she got back from the infirmary." Chi said, she kissed Goku goodnight, and Goku started to walk toward the door. He opened the it, and leaned on the opened door.

"Doctor said you were okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you want me to sit with you tomorrow?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I want you to ski, I want to watch you ski, plus you were excited about it cause you haven't skied since when…last winter?" Bulma said more than questioned.

"Yeah…okay." Vegeta said. He kissed her on the forehead, and followed Goku out.

(SPACE HERE)

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone who is reading this! I'm glad you liked it…I did… Lol! Anyway, sorry it took me a little long to update this chapter, I will have the other chapter up by next Friday, or maybe even sooner!

Anyhow, I hope you all liked it, please, please review and tell me what you think!

Comments and suggestions are always welcome!! LOL peace!

TTFN

Angel


	21. 21 Part 2 Powers Out?

Chapter 21: Part 2 Powers Out?

"I'll see you later Babe." Vegeta said, he kissed her cheek, Bulma smiled up at him. She was wearing her big sunglasses. Vegeta laughed at her at her and kissed her a second time. He waved good-bye to her and went to ski with Goku and Chi-Chi and everyone else.

"So…I guess, that when I asked the class if people didn't know how to ski, I'm guessing you were lying. Huh?" Ms. Watts said and smiled at Bulma.

"Yeah…NO! I wasn't lying, I have gone skiing before, I knew how to ski, I just forgot." Bulma said and smiled at her English teacher.

"Ah I see." Ms. Watts said and laughed. "I am going to ask a very nosy and personal question, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to." She said again.

"Okay…" Bulma said awaiting the question.

"At the beginning of the year…you and Vegeta were enemies…how did you guys get so close? Like I said before, you don't have to give me an answer." Ms. Watts said.

"Oh, well to be totally honest, I don't really know…okay ummm, let me see. Okay my car was stolen in like November, and he gave me a ride home, and he um…" Bulma started and blushed.

"Okay, I know what your trying to say." Ms. Watts said and started to laugh.

Bulma smiled at her, her face as red as a tomato. Then she started again. "Okay, then we just became friends…and he bought me a car for my birthday. And I freaked out, And I guess that's just when it happened, we were actually fighting when it happened." Bulma said and laughed at the memory.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just curious, I wanted to know what was going on between my two best students." Ms. Watts said.

"No, it's okay." Bulma said and smiled at her teacher. "What about you Ms. Watts, have you met anyone nice?" Bulma asked.

"Yes actually." Ms. Watts said and smiled.

"Well, please do tell." Bulma said and smiled.

"Well his name is Derrick" Ms. Watts said.

"Derrick…" Bulma said waiting for a last name.

"Derrick Strickman." Ms. Watts said, her face turning red.

"You're so cute! I can't believe you're freaking out." Bulma said and started to laugh. Ms. Watts started to laugh.

"Now I won't be able to look at you in class, because then I'll start to laugh!" Ms. Watts said.

"When did you guys meet?" Bulma asked.

"Two months ago." Ms. Watts said and smiled.

"So I'm guess you two are dating now than huh?" Bulma asked her teacher.

"Yes, oh! They need me over there, oh by the way, how is your ankle?"

"Okay." Bulma replied and smiled sweetly.

"Oh that's good, okay Bulma, I'll talk to you later." Ms. Watts said, as she got up from the bench.

"Yeah, and then we can talk more about Mr. Strickman." Bulma said and smiled at Ms. Watts.

"Shut. Up!" Ms. Watts said and laughed as though she was back in high school.

"You're not skiing today?" A rather good looking man asked Bulma.

"No…" Bulma said as she looked up at him, than straight back at the slopes.

"Well why not?" The man asked again.

"Well, I got into a bit of a accident, and I hurt my ankle. So therefore, I decided not to ski." Bulma said.

"Do you want me to look at it for you?" He asked.

"No…I already had it check out…by the doctor…" Bulma said, she looked at him funny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know it's weird, you don't even know me. Well my name is Rich. I'm a trainer." Rich said and smiled at Bulma, who forced a smile back.

"I'm…"

_quick think of a name…I don't wanna give him my real name, he is so stalkerish…name, name, name…ZOE!_

"My name is Zoe, I'm injured…" Bulma said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zoe." Rich said as forcefully took her hand and shook it, Bulma touched his had for only a brief second, than pulled away.

"So are you busy tonight, Zoe?" Rich asked as he moved close to her, Bulma moved over some more as well, however in the opposite direction.

"Well, I actually…" Bulma started until his hand touched her hand, he was _CARRESSING _her hand! Bulma quickly pulled her hand away and stood up. Rich soon followed, and moved toward her once again.

"I asked you if you were doing anything?…" Rich said, but he whispered this time.

"Yeah…I am"

"Is there a problem here?" Vegeta said as walked over to Rich.

"No, no problem, we're just enjoying each other's company, right Zoe?" Rich turned his question to Bulma.

Vegeta looked at Bulma strangely.

**:Zoe:**

Bulma's eyes widened at Vegeta's expression, which soon faded.

"Well, Zoe…and I are dating, therefore, she is not enjoying your company, I'm sure she'd like mine better." Vegeta said and took Bulma's hand and started to walk away.

"Oh and wait until your manager hears you were girl scouting instead of working, I'm sure they'll love that!" Vegeta said over his shoulder. Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"Zoe?…" Vegeta asked.

"I couldn't think of anything else…" Bulma said and laughed.

"Okey…so how's your ankle?" Vegeta asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm walking on it fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." Bulma said and smiled.

"What was going on back there?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"Oh Ew! He was gross, he kept coming on to me." Bulma said.

"Literally, I saw him touch your hand, and I couldn't even run, cause of the damn snow!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma laughed, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad that you were worried." Bulma said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, Bulma and Vegeta walked around the campus until the slopes were closed for the day. 

Everyone was already inside, hardly keeping warm.

* * *

"Wow it is so, so, so, so, so cold!" Chi said, she was walking around Vegeta's and Goku's room. Bulma was in the bathroom, taking a shower, and Vegeta and Goku were sitting down on the bed, watching Chi-Chi pace. Finally Goku got up and went into his closet. He pulled out a sweatshirt that read "Billabong" on it and threw it at her. 

"I'm sure Bulma is gonna be cold to, should I get her something too?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Vegeta said. Goku pulled it out and showed Vegeta who nodded. Goku then walked over to the love seat and sat down. Then the bathroom door flew open.

"Whoa, it's colder in here, then it was before." Bulma said, she went over to Vegeta and touched his neck with her extremely cold hands. Vegeta jumped, and Bulma laughed at him.

"Cold huh?" Bulma asked laughing.

"Yeah just a little." Vegeta said and she rubbed his neck where Bulma touched him. Vegeta picked up the sweat shirt that he had behind him and handed it to Bulma.

"Oh, thanks" Bulma said. She put on the sweatshirt.

"This is nice, The Killers…I know this is not Vegeta's sweatshirt." Bulma said.

"Yeah, it's Goku's." Chi said.

"Thank you Chi." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Shut up…" Chi said. She walked over to Goku and sat next to him. She yawned, which cause Goku to yawn as well.

"What are you guys watching?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to Vegeta.

"Oh, wait what time is it?" Bulma asked again

"8:00." Vegeta replied.

"Law and Order Bulma." Chi said who was falling asleep on Goku's chest, with her arms around his waist. Goku had his arm draped over her shoulder, his head leaning against the side of the chair.

"I knew it!" Bulma said happily.

"Well are you gonna sit down and watch it with me or what?" Vegeta asked looking up at her.

"Yeah." Bulma said, she sat down , the opening scene came on.

"In a criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially hernias, in New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad know as the Special Victims Unit, these are they're stories…" Bulma said with the man. She looked at Vegeta was looking at her funny.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"You are so obsessed." Vegeta said and laughed.

"Shut up!" Bulma said and slapped his arm playfully.

They continued to watch the episode of SVU, at the end, it was 9:00 and freezing. Bulma looked over at her best friend, who was now sound asleep with her boyfriend. Bulma turned to Vegeta, who smiled at her.

* * *

"Come on." Vegeta said. He took her arm and they walked toward the door. He opened it and they walked into the hallway. They walked across the hall to Bulma's room. Bulma pulled out the keycard. She swiped the card through and they entered the room. Bulma walked over to the heater, she put her hands over it trying to warm herself up. 

"The heat is so weak…and cold…where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, I'm just washing my face, that's all." Vegeta said. He walked into the bathroom, and turned on the lights. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water. He heard the television go on. **:She's watching Law and Order again:** Vegeta smiled to himself. **:She's so obsessed with that show, it's scary:**

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom and over the bed that Bulma was already in and under the covers. He walked over to her and got under the covers as well.

"I can't believe it is cold." Bulma said and she moved closed to Vegeta. Vegeta put his arm around her, and Bulma rested her head on his chest.

While they were watching Law and Order the TV screen flickered and went off, along with everything else, There was a sound that both Bulma and Vegeta heard. It sounded like a system shutting down.

"What the hell happened?" Vegeta asked and sat up, Bulma followed.

"I don't know, everything just…shut down" Bulma said to the darkness.

"Yeah…hold on a second, I'm gonna check the hall way, maybe it's just your room." Vegeta said, he raised from the bead and headed toward the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Bulma…" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah?"

"Were the locks run by electrical power?" Vegeta asked again, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yeah…" Bulma said.

"The power has gone off, that's why the heat…turned off." Vegeta said

"That's wonderful, now we're gonna freeze, great." Bulma said,

"Bulma, the temperature is gonna keep on dropping, it's gonna be really cold in here." Vegeta said.

"I…know…quick! Check is there are any extra blankets in the closet." Bulma said.

"Hello! I can't see!" Vegeta said.

"Oh yeah…" Bulma said. Vegeta heard her slightly giggle at her own stupid mistake.

"Whatever just come back in bed and we can keep each other warm." Bulma said.

Vegeta felt his way back to the bed, when he found it, he lowered him self down and moved toward Bulma.

As the hours passed, it got colder and colder. Bulma and Vegeta were so close at this point that they felt each other's breath on one another.

"I'm so cold." Bulma said, he teeth chattering.

"Come closer." Vegeta said and pulled her tighter.

"I can't, I'm not even breathing oxygen anymore! I breathing your carbon dioxide!" Bulma said and laughed.

Vegeta chuckled and kissed he forehead. He felt Bulma shudder, and he smiled at this. He continued to kiss her, then his kiss moved down her face, and to her lips. Vegeta kissed her softly and slowly. Bulma moaned, almost encouraging him to go on. Vegeta smiled against her lips, Bulma moved her hands to the back of his head. She pulled him closer, if it was possible. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she shifted her weight, so that she was now on top of Vegeta. Never once did they break their kiss. Bulma slipped her hands under the Nautica sweat shirt he was wearing. Vegeta slightly jumped at her cold hands touching his warm skin. Bulma tried to get it off of him. But with trouble. Vegeta sat, with Bulma still straddling him. He kissed her, and removed his sweat shirt, he wore are regular long sleeved shirt, which he took off as well. He captured Bulma's lips again in a passionate kiss. Bulma pulled away momentarily and removed Goku's sweatshirt as well. She also took her T-shirt off with it. So now, not only was she straddling her boyfriend who was topless, she was topless as well, except she was wearing a bra.

Bulma kissed him and lowered them back to the lying position they had been in earlier, they continued to kiss, but the kiss had become more persistent. Bulma kisses moved down to Vegeta's neck. She kissed down his neck and to his collar bone. Bulma began to kiss his chest, Vegeta let a moan escape his lips. He then shifted his weight, putting him on top of Bulma. Vegeta immediately went to kiss her neck. Bulma groaned and Vegeta continued. Vegeta moved down to her chest. He kissed in between her breasts, causing Bulma to sigh. Vegeta moved his hands behind her back, he started to fidget with the clasp of her bra.

"You'd think I'd be able to do this, after all I did latch it 2 days ago." Vegeta said and chuckled.

Bulma smiled at him. "Here let me." Bulma twisted her arms behind her, arching her back and pressing her self against Vegeta's bare chest. Vegeta became excited, het let out a small groan from the back of his throat. He kissed herlovingly on the lips.When Bulma had removed her bra, she threw it aside. Vegeta kissed her breasts tenderly. Bulma gripped the blanket on either side of her. She had never experienced anything like this before, her heart was racing, and the only thing she wanted to do, was to make love to this man.

"Vegeta…" Bulma sighed out.

"You want me to stop…?" Vegeta asked disappointed.

"No…keep going, please…" Bulma said.

Vegeta started to kiss her stomach, then finally he reached the waistband of her sweatpants. He began to slide them off her.

_I love him so much, and I am so sure of it, I want him, I **need** him! I want to make love to this man!_

Bulma pulled him back up to her and began to kiss his mouth passionately. Her hands moved down to his sweatpants, she wanted him to take them off so badly. Finally after trying for a full five minutes Vegeta pulled away and laughed, stood up and removed him pants along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked. He crawled over to her and brushed his erection against her. He kissed her, and slid his hands down to remove her underwear. His hands reached the elastic of her underwear and she began to remove than painfully slow. Bulma's breathing had increased, and she started to sweat.

Vegeta finally threw the underwear aside and positioned himself on top of her. He was breathing heavily but kissed her anyway. She slowly pushed into her, Bulma gasped at the feeling of him inside her. Vegeta stopped as he reached her barrier.

"Are…you sure…you wanna do…this…?" Vegeta asked, his breath caught in his throat , and praying that she would say yes.

"Yes…" She whispered, at that Vegeta pushed into her. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, a single tear rolled down her face. Vegeta kissed the tear, and made it disappear. After he felt Bulma's walls relax around him, she began to pull out, then he pushed back in, just as slow. The slowness continued, until Bulma was ready. The pain that she had experienced at first was over ridded with immense pleasure. She found her self gasping and yelling, and moaning, and screaming Vegeta's name.

Vegeta to, couldn't help moaning and groaning. But he continued to pound into her. Bulma had her legs wrapped around his waist, she was ridding him as well, she was trying to get him in as deep as he possibly could. Bulma couldn't get enough of him, and she only wanted more.

With one final scream of his name Bulma climaxed, and Vegeta soon followed.

Vegeta pulled out of her slowly, he rolled off of her. They were both breathing heavy, and both covered in sweat. Vegeta shifted his weight so that he was leaning on his side. He pulled Bulma close to him. He pressed his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes.

"I love you Bulma Briefs…" Vegeta said and he kissed her nose.

"I love you too, Vegeta Ouji…" Bulma said and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Are you warm now?" Vegeta asked and laughed.

"Yes, thank you." Bulma said and giggled.

They took each other in an embrace they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Goku sat up from the love seat that he had fallen asleep on with Chi-Chi the night before. He stretched his arms and stood up, but slowly so not to wake up Chi. Goku than rubbed his eyes, and looked at the bed expecting to see Bulma and Vegeta snoozing away. 

"That's weird, I thought they stayed in here last night." Goku whispered to himself.

Goku knew that Chi-Chi had the key card, and started to look around. He finally found it on the floor next to the TV. He walked out into the hall way.

"Shouldn't everyone be awake? Wait what time is it?" Goku asked himself, he looked down at his watch.

"Holy shit! 6:15! Why the hellam I awake?" Goku asked himself again. He brushed it off and walked across the now warm hall way. He reached Bulma's room and swiped the key card through the slot, and the door unlocked. He pushed the door, but was slightly restricted, it seemed as though the door was caught on something. He looked down to the floor only to find his Killers sweatshirt.

"Why is this on the floor?" Goku asked himself quietly. He bent down and pulled his sweatshirt away from the door, when he stood up he found Bulma and Vegeta…IN BED!

"Holy shit." Goku said which caused Bulma to wake up.

"AHHHHH! Goku get out!" Bulma yelled and she threw her pillow at the door. Her cheeks were flushed, but she continued to yell. Bulma's screaming of course woke up Vegeta, who sat straight up, then he realized what was happening.

"Get the fuck out man!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, his face turning bright red.

"I'm sorry." Goku muttered, he quickly left the room. Once out side Goku let out a large sigh, he walked away wide eyed, but smiling...he was happy for them

* * *

Bulma breathed out and laid back down on the bed. 

"That was the most embarrassing thing in the entire world!" Bulma said her cheeks still red.

"You're telling me…" Vegeta said. He quickly pull the blanket back up that had moved off of Bulma's chest, that was exposing her breast. She muttered a thanks. Vegeta nodded at her, he looked over at the clock, it read 6:17.

"It's six o' clock in the fuckin' morning what the hell was he doing up anyway?" Vegeta questioned.

"I don't know…" Bulma said. "Okay well I am gonna shower, cause I smell like extreme sex." Bulma said and went to pull the blanket with her.

"I have to shower too, so please make it quick." Vegeta said still not letting her take the blanket.

"Okay, just let go of the damned blanket." Bulma said and tried to pull harder.

"Look if you get up, there really isn't anything I haven't seen before." Vegeta said and laid back down. Bulma soon relaxed and laid still for a few moments, when she was sure that Vegeta had let go of the blanket, she quickly pulled it toward her and the blanket came flying off of him.

Vegeta screamed, and tried to reach for it, he was sitting there on the bed completely naked and trying to cover his package.

"Hey…nothing I haven't seen before…" Bulma said and kissed him, then she walked to the bathroom with the blanket covering her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone I hope you all enjoyed that, that was my first attempt at a sex scene, I hope it wasn't too boring. LOL any way please review, comments suggestions, what ever you want. Lol Anyway please review, and have a good day! 

Angel


	22. 22 Tom and Jerry? Mr Pederson? The gangs...

**Author's Note:** Ohhhh please don't hate me! I know I know it took me so so so long to update. I really hope that everyone loves this chapter! R+R!

**Disclaimer: **……….NO………

**Anywayz on the with the chapter, I've kept you waiting long enough! **

Chapter 22 School Trip Part 3

Tom, Jerry, Mr. Pederson? and the gangs great idea

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you!"

Bulma put her head in her hands in embarrassment hiding from the occasional glance random people were giving her and her friend.

"Seriously Chi, can you be any louder?…" Bulma sighed.

"I can't believe this! Did you use protection?" Chi whispered. Bulma looked up at her best friend and gave her the 'Yeah' look. Than Chi-Chi continued.

"Oh my God, you little Skank, well I don't think you're a skank, but OH MY GOD!" Chi-Chi continued to scream.

Bulma's face continued to turn red as she look around paranoid.

"Soooo, tell me what happened, I wanna hear every detail!" Chi said getting up from her chair and leaning in toward Bulma.

Bulma looked at Chi weird and used her hands to push her self away from the breakfast table.

"Ew Chi I'm not going to explain it to you." Bulma whispered to her over excited best friend as she continued to push herself back.

"Oh come on!"

"N-No AHHHHHH!" Bulma said as her chair fell backward. She hadn't noticed that her chair was leaning over as she pushed herself a way from Chi-Chi.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Chi asked standing up from her seat.

Bulma's eyes were tightly shut, she opened her eyes slowly to find…a croch? Vegeta's croch to be exact.

"Hey." Vegeta said and smiled down at his girlfriend. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Bulma said and extended her arms up at Vegeta asking for assistance.

Vegeta smiled and grabbed her hands, he pulled her up.

"Thanks." Bulma said and smirked at him.

"I guess we should start packing huh?" Goku asked the group.

"Yeah." Bulma said, she picked up her bag from the table and the four of them walked up stairs to their rooms.

"Bulma and Chi walked into their rooms as did the boys. The two girls started to pull the all of their clothing our of the closet, they started to take their cloths off hangers and folded them. Suddenly the door flew open. In came Vegeta and Goku, arms full of clothes.

"Hey we figured you two could use some company." Goku said and smiled. He put his clothes on the bed, Vegeta did the same.

"Sure why not." Bulma said and smiled at the both of them.

They started to pick out clothing that belonged to each other. There was clothes being thrown all over the place.

"Here Goku this is your sweatshirt." Bulma said.

"Which sweatshirt?" Goku asked.

"Your Killer's Sweatshirt." Bulma said and threw it at him.

Goku's eyes widened in horror. The sweatshirt hit him and he quickly hit it away from him.

"Get that away from me! I don't want that!" Goku yelled and threw it back to her.

"Why?" Bulma asked confused. She looked over at Vegeta who obviously knew what was going on about the sweatshirt, because he was smiling.

"Goku what are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

"You were probably wearing that, and hugging Vegeta while he was …naked or something!" Goku yelled and made a grossed out face.

"Wha------Oh. You're so gross." Bulma said and packed the sweatshirt into her suitcase.

Vegeta picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at Goku's head. "You're so weird man." Vegeta said, as he ducked out of the way of the pillow that Goku had just threw back at him.

Vegeta picked the pillow off the floor and threw it at Goku again. This time however Goku pulled Bulma in front of him and the pillow hit her in the face. Bulma gave a small giggle at the threw the pillow at her boyfriend.

It hit him in the face. "Hey! What was that for?" Vegeta asked laughing.

"Hello you just hit me with it!" Bulma said.

"Yeah but it wasn't meant for yo---ooooffff." Vegeta was cut short by another hit to the face. "Hey!"

"Sorry man, you can't monologue in battle." Goku said and laughed.

Vegeta picked up both of the pillows and threw one at Bulma and one at Goku.

The battle continued, while Chi stood on the sidelines giggling every once in a while.

"You guys are so immature…" Chi said shaking her head, still looking down at her suitcase while she put a shirt in. When she looked up she was greeted with 4 pillows.

"HEY! You asses!" Chi yelled and collapsed onto the bed. She picked up the pillows are threw them back at them. Goku caught one but another managed to hit him in the face. Vegeta ducked and Bulma pulled Goku in front of her so that he got another pillow to his face.

They were 'pillow fighting' for about 20 minutes, then there was a knock at the door. Ms. Watts came in. "Are you ready?" She looked around the room. She saw the four teens covered in feathers, and the rest of the room as well.

"I'll give you 10 minutes…" Ms. Watts said, and walked silently out of the room.

The four teens started to laugh, and went to their way to clean the room. They made the bed all over again, threw out the feathers, and finished packing. When they had finished they rushed downstairs. They saw their class getting on the bus. They started to walk toward the bus when they heard Ms. Watts' voice.

"Chi-Chi, Goku, can you please help me with this?" Ms. Watts asked.

"We'll meet you on the bus, save us seats next to you." Chi said, and Goku nodded in agreement.

Vegeta and Bulma turned around and started for the exit again. As they were going down the hall Mr. Pederson came through the door. He walked up to the two of them, he gave Vegeta a dirty look at then looked at Bulma.

"Can I talk to you Miss. Briefs?" Mr. Pederson said.

"Yeah." She said, she put her suitcase down and walked over to the teacher.

"How was everything?" He asked her.

"Good…" Bulma replied confused.

"So you wouldn't mind coming back?" Mr. Pederson asked.

"You mean with the senior class, or for the seniors next year?" Bulma questioned. When he didn't answer her she continued. "I think the next class will like the trip, I had fun with my friends, and the skiing was fun." Bulma said and smiled.

"No, not the graduating class of next year…with me…" Mr. Pederson said his eyes darkening with lust.

"What?" Bulma asked taken aback.

_Maybe I heard him wrong…_

"I want you…" He started and he lifted his hand to her arm. "To stay with me…"

Vegeta started to walk toward them, he could tell Bulma was very uncomfortable.

"You are disgusting! Get your hands off me! You sick Bastard!" Bulma said as he pushed his hand off of her arm.

Mr. Pederson was so taken aback, her moved away from Bulma. Than in one quick motion he slapped Bulma across the face.

Vegeta jumped in front of Bulma who didn't know what to do.

"KEVIN!" Ms. Watts' voice could be heard from down the hallway.

"VEGETA!" She yelled as she watched Vegeta punch him across the face.

Ms. Watts ran over to Vegeta, (Kevin) Pederson, and Bulma. She was followed by Chi and Goku.

"Don't you ever touch her again, or so help me God!" Vegeta started, he breathed out to relax himself.

"How dare you strike at teacher?" Mr. Pederson yelled.

"How dare you strike a student!" Ms. Watts yelled at him.

"I didn't..." Mr. Pederson said nervously.

"Don't give me that crap Kevin, do you think i'm blind, i just yelled at you for crying out load!" Ms. Watts yelled.

"Yeah! And-and what did he say to you, was he hitting on you!" Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded yes.

"Kevin what's the matter with you?" Ms. Watts asked. "You four, go on the bus." Ms. Watts said sweetly to them.

They started to walk away, and then Goku turned around.

"Hey Mr. Pederson?" He asked.

Mr. Pederson looked up.

"YOU ARE SO FIRED!" Goku yelled and turned back around and continued to walk toward the exit.

* * *

"You know what, I want her in the gang!" Angel said. 

"Yeah me too, but you have to think about the initiation. I don't think Bulma is gonna have sex with anyone in the gang. And she is not doing it with my man!" Vix said.

"Aww, thankx Vix, you care!" Mika said excitedly.

"Shut up Mika." Vix said.

Every one laughed at the two.

"Well-uh-I'll do it." Li said. He broke out into laughter. Every followed except Naz.

"I'm not laughing." Naz said.

"Oh babe I was kidding." Li said and smiled up at her.

" I know." Naz said and smacked him in the back of the head anyway, causing everyone to laugh once more.

"So anyways…what are we gonna do about Bulma she is not gonna wanna have sex to get into the gang." Vix said.

"Vix is right." Jessie said.

"I know…I've haven't thought that part out…" Angel said. She went into silence. Then out of nowhere burst out.

"I Know! We could Vegeta to join! Than that way Bulma could have sex with Vegeta!" Angel said getting excited at her genius plan.

"Great plan Angel but…the question is, does Tony want another guy in the gang. I don't think he would be too peeved about a girl coming in, but another guy…I dunno…" Mika said shooting down Angel's excitement.

"Well I guess I could talk to him about it." Angel said as Tony walked through the door.

"Talk to me about what?" Tony asked.

Angel smiled sweetly at him.

"What?"

"Well you see, we, well I…" Angel stuttered.

"Whaaaat?" Tony asked again.

"We were wondering if you could somehow let Vegeta in to the gang. That was we could have Bulma do the Initiation with him." Angel said. She held her breath and smiled at him. The whole room was silent and no one moved.

"We'll I guess, I mean he is a good fighter, I fight him for his initiation." Tony said calmly and took off his jacket and dropped the box of Dunkin' Donuts' on the table. He had just come back from a meeting with Wolf and picked up some doughnuts for his fellow wolves.

"Really, you're gonna fight him! YAY! Oh I love you, I love you." Angel said. Tony smiled back at her. Tony walked over to them with the doughnuts and sat down between Angel and Mika.

"So when do you wanna bring him in?" Mika asked Vix.

"I don't know when ever we can I guess." Vix replied.

"I guess he would be a good edition to the gang, I mean he can fight, and he is a decent guy." Tony said.

"Yeah I agree." Angel said.

"Okay uh, guys, do you mind passing the wealth over here please?" Li said impatiently.

"Oh sorry." Mika said with a full mouth. He picked up the box and passed down to the others.

Li greedily took 3 doughnuts, and than passed it to his girlfriend.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Li said and handed Naz the box.

"Why thank you porker." Naz said, as she picked out herself and chocolate doughnut. She than handed them to Eli and Jessie.

* * *

Bulma had fallen asleep on Vegeta's chest. She was sitting near the window. Vegeta had obviously taken the aisle seat, as did Goku, who was right across the way, with Chi-Chi. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma's sleeping form. She had been through a lot this trip. She was hit on and hit by a teacher all in the matter of 10 seconds. Vegeta smiled down at her. She sure was a trooper, she had gotten hit a lot through the year. He rubbed his finger lovingly on her cheek where she had gotten hit. It was still a little red, but the redness was defiantly fading.

"Jerry! Jerry! Oh man I lost Jerry!" A kid yelled from the front of the bus.

"Eww, isn't that your rat!" A females voice chimed in.

Vegeta looked over at Goku who had an excited expression on his face, while Vegeta returned it with a disgusted expression.

"A mouse, cool." Goku said under his breath to Vegeta.

"No, not cool." Vegeta replied.

"Oh Tom! Didn't I tell you no pets!" Ms. Watts yelled.

"Well I couldn't just leave him at home by himself for three days!" Tom whined.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Tom's stupidity. He looked back over at Bulma, and what he saw wasn't pleasant, no, no, it was Jerry, sitting on Bulma's left breast.

Vegeta covered his mouth first, than gave a silent scream. Vegeta went to grab for the mouse, the mouse moved and Vegeta's hand cupped Bulma's breast.

"Veget-AAAAAAHHHH!" Bulma yelled as she felt the mouse crawl down her leg. She threw the mouse off her in panic onto the seat in front of her. The girl in front of screamed bloody murder as well.

"Hey Tom, I think we found Jerry!" Goku yelled laughing.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up. As another person threw Jerry in fear, Vegeta caught him in midair.

"I got it!" Vegeta said.

"Ow! The little Fucker bit me! I'll kill him!" Vegeta yelled as he dropped the mouse.

"Vegeta Your Lauguage!" Ms. Watts yelled at him.

Goku now was up from his seat and was helping with the 'wild "mouse" chase', if you will.

The mouse started to run toward the front of the bus, toward Ms. Watts. She jumped onto the seat.

"SHIT! Get the rat away from me!" Ms. Watts yelled.

Vegeta came running at the mouse, he jumped for it, but missed and was now lying on the floor face down, he was about to get up, when he was greeted my Goku's body on top of him, pressing Vegeta back to the bus floor.

"I got it!" Goku said. "Look Vegeta, I got it." Goku said proudly to his best friend.

"Get Off me." Vegeta mumbled into the floor.

"Oh sorry." Goku said and got off him. Goku got up from the floor and walked over to Ms. Watts. He outstretched his hand to her. "Here you go Ms. Watts."

"Yeah, uh huh. Take your rat and put it away." Ms. Watts said. She had grabbed Goku's wrist and guided it to where Tom was standing, so she wouldn't have to touch the mouse.

* * *

They finally got back to their school, and everyone gathered their belongings and headed home. 

"Thankx Babe, I appreciate the ride." Bulma said and kissed him.

"Uh huh." He said and smiled at her. Bulma started to get out of the car, when he grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you." Vegeta said loud and clear.

"I love you too." Bulma said. She leaned in a kissed him again. "I love you too…" She smiled at him and slowly got out of the car, She got to her door, she opened it and stepped in. She watched him drive away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that concludes chapter 22. I'm really sorry that I took me a gazzilion years to update. I really hoped you all liked it though. Special thankx to Vix. Our visits to Bay Colony always gets our brains going. Oh and don't forget to call Rosemary to help deliver the spring flowers! Lol 

Peace out!

Angel


	23. 23 You're In

**Author's Note: _Hi…please don't be mad, but I have a good reason, my computer was really messed up and it wouldn't even turn on. So I had to send it away, for it to get fixed. It was very sad not having my computer in my room.__ Anyway, I happen to like this chapter, I hope you all like it as much as I do._**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, But the plot is totally mine! YAY!

By the way thank you to my reviewers while I wasn't able to update. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 23 : You're In

Vegeta woke up the next day at noon. He walked down the hall way to his kitchen. He sat down at his table, his father was eating a turkey sandwich. Vegeta pulled the turkey away from his father and began to make him self a sandwich.

"So Vegeta?" Mr. Ouji started. Vegeta looked up at him with tired eyes.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"How was the trip, did you have fun?" His father asked.

"I was good." Vegeta said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Did you do anything fun…with Bulma? Mr. Ouji questioned.

When his father said that he choked on his mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"Every time dad, you always manage to make me choke on what ever I'm eating! Never fails!" Vegeta said, and cleared his throat, that took a swing of orange juice.

"Well something must have happened in order for you to choke to begin with. What did you do?" Mr. Ouji asked seriously.

"Nothing…" Vegeta said and looked down at his food.

"Geta…if you two have sex, it really doesn't bother me, _if_ you did the responsible thing and used a condom, I'm okay with it. I'm not happy, but I'm not angry either." His dad said.

"We did…" Vegeta said under his breath.

"You did, use protection, or you had sex with out protection?" His father asked him.

"We used protection…" Vegeta said. He got up from the table with his turkey sandwich and walk to his room without saying another word. He got into his room, he sat on his bed and grabbed his phone. He dialed and waited for the ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. What's up?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, what are you doing today?" Bulma asked him.

"I dunno, you have something in mind?" Vegeta asked.

"I can't, not today, I promised Chi that we would go prom dress shopping today, I'm sorry babe." Bulma said sadly.

"It's okay, no harm done, I'll just find something to keep myself entertained." Vegeta said.

"I'm really sorry." Bulma

"Sokay, really" Vegeta replied. Vegeta hung up the phone, he gave a big sigh.

"Everything okay?" Vegeta's mom asked.

"Wha—oh yeah." Vegeta said looking up at his mother.

Bring Bring

"I'll get that." Mrs. Ouji said, she grabbed the phone from thecounter. "Hello, who's calling? Yes he's here, one second." She said "It's for you, Angel?" She asked.

"Oh, okay" he took the phone from his mother. "Hello?"

"Hey Vegeta!" Angel shouted from the other line.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What are you doing right now?" Angel asked

"Come over!" A voice shouted.

"Who was that?" Vegeta asked and laughed.

"Oh that was Mika. He's so weird." Angel whispered. And laughed.

"He wants me to come over?" Vegeta asked.

"Actually we all want you to come over!" Angel said excitedly.

"Hey Veggie-Man! U Coming?"

"I—yeah, I guess." Vegeta replied

"Mika give me back the phone!" Angel said

"Vegeta? Hi, sorry about that—what? He said yes?---Vegeta you said you'd come?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Vegeta said. "It sounds crazy over there!" Vegeta said and laughed.

Angel laughed

"You want me to drive over there?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, no, we'll pick you up. Is 5 minutes okay?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, but what about Bulma, I don't think Bulma is gonna be able to come toni—" Vegeta started.

"Oh! No we just want you for now." Angel said.

"Oh…okay." Vegeta said.

"Okay, see you in 5." Angel said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Vegeta's mom asked curiously.

"Just friends." Vegeta said. "Do you mind mom, I have to get changed."

"Who's Angel? You're not chea---" Mrs. Ouji started.

"No Mom! I am not, She is one of my friends' girlfriend, I, uh, know her from school". Which of course was not true, he did not know Angel or her boyfriend (Tony) from school. He couldn't very well tell his mother that his friends were in a gang.

"Oh okay." She said and smiled. Than she walked out of her sons room so that he could change.

Vegeta got ready, than after several minutes then the door bell rang. Vegeta went to answer the door. And at the door, was standing Angel, Vixy, Jesse, and Naz.

"Is it my birthday?" Vegeta asked with a smirk and laughed. The four girls laughed.

"Okay, lets go." Vixy said.

"K, Bye mom!" Vegeta said and slammed the door shut. The five teens walked down Vegeta's front steps, to Vixy's Silver Ford Escape.

"You can sit between us Vegeta." Jessie said sweetly.

"Yeah man!" Naz said as she slid in the seat next to him.

"Uh, you girls know that I'm dating Bulma right?" Vegeta asked raising his brow.

Jessie giggled at his comment. Naz leaned over closer, to Vegeta, which caused Vegeta to back up, and squish him self into Jessie.

"Vegeta, what makes you think that we were hitting on you?" Naz asked.

"Nothing, I---nothing, sorry." Vegeta said, and suddenly found the ceiling of the car very interesting.

"Please Vegeta, we are loyal to our boyfriends." Angel said, shifting in her seat so that she could see Vegeta.

"Yeah, loyal enough." Naz said and laughed.

"Naz! Your so bad!" Jessie said and laughed.

"Oh Red Light!" Vix yelled and stopped short, causing Angel to fly backward into the dash board.

"Whoa Vix, that hurt a little, nice driving much?" Angel yelled

"Uh seat belt much?" Vix retorted, Angel proceeded to get up, but her eyes were glued to the figure out side Vixen's window.

"What? What are you loo---oh that can't be good." Vix said catching a glimpse of the man sitting on the motorcycle in the lane over.

The man looked over at the two girls sitting in the front, he smiled, and both Vix and Angel looked away quickly.

"Hey Ladies…" The man said leaning towards the car.

"Uh oh." Jessie whispered.

"What? What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Panthers…" Naz said seriously, looking past Vegeta and out the window.

"Who?" Vegeta asked. He moved from his seat and stuck his head between Angel and Vix.

"Yo man, these bitches are Wolves!" Another man on a motorcycle said moving up to his friend.

"What!" The first man yelled glaring at the girls in the front seat.

"Oh Green light!" Vix shouted, and pulled away fast, causing Vegeta to fly backwards to his original sitting position.

"Peace!" Angel yelled out the window.

"Vegeta! now would be an excellent time to put your seat belt on!" Angel yelled and putting her seat belt on quickly.

"Vix they're gaining on us!" Jessie yelled.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Vix yelled. She made a very sharp turn at a corner causing the car to slightly tip over. Than as she completed the turn the car landed back on all four wheels again.

"Uh, not to be a nag, but they have the advantage!" Vegeta said.

"Shh! Don't say things like that!" Jessie said and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry, but they do have motorcycles!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta shut up!" Vix yelled, as she pulled another two wheeler.

"Vegeta move over a bit." Naz said quickly. She quickly unbuckled her self and started to shift. She grabbed a small bomb from her belt loop, she kneeled on the seat cushion, she leaned over Vegeta, with her chest in his face. Than she proceeded to throw the small bomb out the sun roof. The bomb exploded in the air, and created a cloud of dust.

"Thankx Naz!" Vix yelled back. She took this opportunity to get out of there. She made some more crazy turns and before anyone could speak the pulled into the mansion garage.

"So, uhh, Naz, where did you get the bomb from?" Vix asked as she got out of the car and closing the door.

"Complements of Li, of course." Naz said and smiled, she turned her head to Vegeta as she started to get out of the car. "Uh, Vegeta, are you okay?" Naz asked gaining Jessie's attention. Jessie started to wave her hand in front of Vegeta's face.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" She asked him. Vegeta turned to look at her, he looked as though he could collapse at any given moment. "Oh good, you are alive." Jessie said and giggled.

"Come on Vegeta." Naz said and started to pull on his arm, indicating for him to follow her into the mansion.

As soon as they got into the house, Tony was standing there as though expecting their arrival.

"What took so long?" Tony asked, he looked over Vegeta's disheveled appearance.

"We got held up." Angel said. she walked over to Tony and lightly kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss quickly.

"Panthers?" He asked.

"Yeah, four of them." Vix said

"You guys okay?" Mika asked coming into the room. As he was walking over to Vixen he passed Vegeta and made a face. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah just a little shaken up." Vegeta said and smiled weakly.

"Yeah well, get used to it." Mika said and smiled at him. Vegeta looked at him funny and watched Vix hit Mika hard on the back of the head.

"Okay well, you all said you that you had something to talk to me about, so what's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"We will answer you in just a second, but first we have to talk about our Panther problem." Tony said.

After several minutes everyone had heard about the meeting. They all met in the main living area.

"So what happened?" Tony asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch next to his girl friend.

"Well first of all, Vix is a crazy driver!" Angel said and smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, well maybe is _someone_ was wearing their seat belt that wouldn't have been an issue!" Vix said and smiled back..

"Okay ladies, on with the story please." Mika said.

"Well, we were stopped at a red light and then these guys on motorcycles who we recognized to be Panthers pulled up next to us, They started hitting on Angel and Vix" Jessie explained.

"It was so gross!" Angel said and jerked involuntarily.

"I hear ya! I was even closer to them!" Vix said and laughed.

"The guy who was hitting on Vix and Angel, obviously didn't realize that we were Wolves, until the guy who was behind us, who must have seen our emblem on the back of the car yelled. 'These bitches are Wolves'" Naz said holding up her hands and quoting his words with her fingers.

"Yeah and thank God that the light turned green! And then I jolted." Vix said

"We made some crazy turns, and we even pulled a two wheeler! It was great" Angel said excitedly.

"A two wheeler! Vix, I'm proud of you! That's my girl!" Mika said and kissed Vix's cheeck.

"Then Naz pulled out a bomb and tossed it out the sun roof, and it blew up in the air, and made a really big dust ball." Jessie said.

"Wait where did you get the bomb from? I didn't give you one did I?" Li asked his girl friend.

"Uh yeah you did. It was like last month, and you gave me one, and I have been carrying it with me, just in case I needed it, and I did." Naz said and smiled at him.

"Ohhh the air bomb." Li said

"Yeah."

"Anyway, then we got away from them, and here we are." Angel said

"And you're sure none of them followed you home? Tony asked.

"Nope, not one, I made sure." Vix said.

"Okay then." Tony said

"Excuse me, Master Tone?" Cookie said coming into the room.

"Yes Cookie?" Tony asked him, he looked at Cookie strangely , he was fully armed.

"You're weapons are here, and ready for testing." Cookie said.

"Ah yes, I forgot." Tony said and followed Cookie out.

"I'm hungry." Vixy said suddenly "COOKIE!" Vix yelled before Cookie could get too far. Cookie turned around quickly.

"Yes ma'am?" Cookie asked.

"You think that you could make us something before you start with Tony?" Vix asked.

"Vix! Make something yourself! Cookie is helping me with this stuff first!" Tony yelled like a small child.

"Okay fine!" Vix yelled back at him.

"Miss Vixen?" Cookie asked.

"Yes?" Vix asked him.

"I will get you something after I am finished with your brother." Cookie said.

"Okay, thanks Cookie." Vix said and smiled at him.

As Tony and Cookie walked out Eli came in, he greeted Tony and Cookie as they passed each other.

"Hey Guys." Eli said.

"Hey Eli." Everyone said back.

"Hey Hunny!" Jessie said and kissed and hugged him.

"Whatcha got there?" Li asked Eli.

"The newest gun." Eli said and smiled brightly.

"Well, if you guys don't need me, I'll be on my way." Vegeta said and started to get up keeping his eye on the gun.

"Oh, no, we need you…" Mika said as he and Li pulled Vegeta back down onto the couch.

"Oh hey Vegeta, I didn't even see you there, it's like you're one of us already." Eli said

"What do you mean already?" Vegeta asked.

"Let me see that gun?" Li said quickly changing the subject. "Did you already try them out Angel?" Li asked her

"Of course! And they are wonderful!" Angel said excitedly.

"Heavier than the rest." Li said as he threw it up and down in his hand. He got up from t he couch and started walking around with it in his hand. Vegeta was relieved that Li had moved away from him with the gun.

Li seated himself down next to Angel, in the love seat. Li aimed at the bookshelf and fired the gun.

BANG!

"OH SHIT!" Li yelled

"LI are you crazy!" Angel yelled and put her hands over her ears.

"Li what the hell is wrong with you?" Naz asked and hit him on the back of the head.

"I'M SORYY! I thought the safety was on!" Li yelled quickly to defend himself.

Vegeta sat on the couch not moving and wide eyed.

**:OMG, I am going to die here…:**

'Yeah you are.' The voice inside his head told him

**:Oh Thanks:**

"That the hell was that!" Tony yelled as he slammed the door open making everyone stare at him, then finally Mika said.

"It was Li."

"What?" Tony asked not quite understanding.

"It's the new gun, I was just playing around with it, I thought the safety was on!" Li said

"You're so dumb." Tony said and calmed down. He started to walk over to where Li was sitting. Which was next to Angel because he had moved from his previous spot.

"Get up." Tony told Li, who did what he was told, and he went back to sit next to Vegeta again, and Tony sat next toAngel again.

"Relax Vegeta, you look like you're gonna pass out." Vix said.

"Yeah man, you're not gonna die or something." Mika said and laughed.

"Yeah don't worry, these kinda things happen all the time when you're around idiots like these two." Naz said indicating to Li and Mika.

"I'm just not used to this kind of excitement." Vegeta said and smiled breathing out.

"What do you mean 'idiots like these 'two'' I didn't do anything!" Mika said defending himself."

"Yeah but you would have done the same thing." Naz said.

"What, Vix! Help me out!" Mika said and lughed.

"What? She's right you know!" Vix said and blew him a kiss from across the room.

"MY BOOK!" Eli yelled suddenly.

"What?" Li asked

"You Ass, you shot my Book!" Eli yelled.

"What?" Mika asked this time.

"Digital Fortress! You guys are so stupid, Digital Fortress! MY BOOK!" Eli yelled at them.

"What's a book?" Li asked acting stupid.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Mika laughed. Li and Mika high fived over Vegeta's head.

"You guys are so mean!" Jessie said and tried to comfort her boyfriend by hugging and kissing him.

"Don't worry Eli, I'll buy you another one." Li reassured him.

"That's okay I'll get another one from the Library, but then again, you wouldn't know what that is!" Eli said victoriously.

"OOOHHH Shit! You got torched! He torched your ass!" Tony yelled laughing.

"Ow Burn. That actually hurt my feelings a little bit Eli --- ouch." Li said and started to laugh.

"Eli smiled at him and walked over to a seat and sat down.

"Miss Vixen?" Cookie said popping his head into the room.

"Oh, Hi Cookie." Vix said and looked at him.

"If you want I can help you now. I have finished placing the weapons. Cookie said and smiled at her.

"Oh Great thanks! Girls you hungry?" Vix asked them.

"Yeah man!" Angel shouted and stood up from her seat, Jessie and Naz laughed at her and followed Vix and Angel to the door.

"What, we can't have food?" Mika asked.

"Yyeeeaahhh, you know what? You're not the important." Vix said brushing him off, she turned around quickly to blow him a kiss.

"Oh that sucks!" Angel said and covered her mouth with her hand, she laughed and then disappeared from the room.

"Oh wait before you guys go! Come back!" Tony yelled after then.

"Yah?" Angel said looking into the room.

"Can we explain what is going on to Vegeta please?" Tony asked.

"Yes, please?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh yeah! GIRLS!" Angel yelled.

"What!" Naz yelled

"We have to explain stuff Vegeta!" Angel yelled back.

"Oh Yeah!" Vix yelled. After a few seconds Vix, Jessie and Naz showed up back in the room.

"Sorry Vegeta." Jessie said giggled.

"That's okay." Vegeta replied and smiled at the girls.

"Okay so this is what's going on. We really want Bulma in this gang, now, you don't have to give us and answer now but just listen to what we have to say k?" Vix asked.

"Okay." Vegeta said.

"Alright, so, when a girl wants to come into the gang, they have to do an initiation. Which in this case, is have sex with a member with one of the male gang members. So we figured that if you joined the gang as well, she won't have to have sex with any shmoe. Of course if you don't want to join, and Bulma does, she is most likely is going to have sex with some one in this room…" Angel said. She hated to say it, but it was true, she defeantley didn't want Tony having sex with someone else!

"Hey.. I-I'll do it…" Li said. He then burst out laughing. Vix hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey I was kidding!" Li said and laughed some more.

"Anyway, if you join, you could have sex with Bulma instead of one of us, cause we are all in relationships." Tony explained.

"Okay." Vegeta said.

"Now the really big issue here is getting you in…if a male wants to join the gang they have to fight a member of the group, in this case in would be me. I'll tell you why I chose my self. Some other Wolves would fight you and won't play fair, to be totally honest I want you in this gang you would be a great addition. And I would make sure that you got in if I were to fight you." Tony said

"Please, please, please think about it Vegeta! I really want Bulma in this gang!" Angel pleaded.

"I'll think about it, that's a lot to take in at once." Vegeta said and laughed.

"Okay well, I'm still hungry, so we'll leave you boys alone k?" Vix said, and smiled.

"Okay." Tony said.

The girls left the room again. Tony looked over at Vegeta who looked like he was in deep thought.

"You know, now that I think about it, it would be pretty cool if I was in a gang." Vegeta said and looked up at them, they smiled at him. "I just have to see what Bulma has to say." Vegeta said again.

"Okay, we don't need an answer now, when you talk to her." Li said to him.

"It's just weird, so much happening at the same time, I'm not used to this." Vegeta said and smiled.

"That's okay, Eli still isn't used to it." Mika said and cracked up and was soon joined by Li. Tony rolled his eyes. Vegeta laughed.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for me you wouldn't know what the to do, or where to go, you wouldn't know shit about anything." Eli retorted quickly.

"That's true." Tony agreed.

"Tone! You're supposed to be on my side!" Mika yelled.

"Hey what can I say? I take the wining side." Tony said and Vegeta laughed.

"That's rou----"BANG--- Li started but was cut off by a loud gun shot. Li quickly looked down at the gun he was holding.

"It wasn't me…" Li said and looked at the closed door.

"The only other person who has that gun is ---" Eli started

"Angel…" Tony said, He felt his throat get dry, he ran toward the door, and as he went for the handle, the door made a loud sound and shook. Tony quickly opened the door, and an unconscious man fell into the room. Vix was standing over him and shaking her hand in pain.

"Hi." Vix said and smiled. "We sort of need help." Vix said.

"Guys move!" Tony yelled as he grabbed his gun and ran out of the room, only to be followed by the rest of the guys. Vegeta got up from his seat quickly.

**:Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I'm gonna die.:**

"Vegeta!" Vegeta was interrupted by Li yelling his name. He turned around to face him.

"Be careful! They're are people behind you!" Li said as he got punched hard in the face.

"LI!" Vegeta yelled, but he got punched.

"SHIT! You bitch!" Vegeta said and turned around quickly and punched him in t he face. The guy collapsed backwards. Vegeta took his gun and started to run toward Li.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked looking around to make sure there was no one close by.

"Yeah, you're awesome." Li said and got up from the floor.

"Thanks." Vegeta said and smiled.

"TONY!" Angel screamed. Vegeta and Li ran toward the commotion. Tony was fighting an over bearing amount of people. Then suddenly Angel came out of nowhere and dropped kicked one of the guys. On man turned around and kicked, but Angel blocked him, then he threw a punch, yet again Angel blocked it. The man tried again, with all his might. He kicked Angel so hard that she fell backwards onto her back. The man walked toward her and grabbed her by her throat. He picked her up off the floor.

"ANGEL!" Tony yelled but was unable to get up because he was being held back by four other men. He watched as Angel struggled for air. She started to kick her feet. Her kicking started to slow down. Li went to hit the guy, but some of the other Panther's blocked him. He was unable to get through.

"NOOO! ANGEL!" Tony yelled again, by nowAngel was limp.

BANG!

"SHIT!" The man said who was holding Angel up. "MY HAND!" He screamed in pain.

Angel collapsed to the floor, her face full of blood from the gun shot, she felt the air rush back into her lungs, she breathed heavily. The man collapsed to the floor next to Angel, shaking his hand.

"You bitch…" She breathed out, she made a fist, and hit the back of the man's head causing him to go unconscious.

"Nice aim Vegeta…" Angel said.

"I don't think I was aiming for him hand." Vegeta said and stared at the guy and then the gun.

Li started to freak out on the men that were holding him back. He started throwing punched and kicks.

"Vegeta!" Li yelled "Go help Tony!"

Vegeta ran towards Tony. He punched a guy, who turned around to punch him back, But Vegeta blocked him. Vegeta back handed him across the face. The Panther stumbled back. Vegeta to the opportunity to kick him hard, the guy fell back and stayed there. Vegeta had gotten close enough to Tony to help, they ended up back to back, and they we're fighting off Panthers left and right. Finally the Panthers started to pull back and leave. Tony and Vegeta were fighting off the last few guys and then Tony said something that he had never said to anyone else.

"Vegeta, you're in, you've proved you're self, you don't have to fight me. So if you want to join us, let me know, cause, like I said, You're in" Tony said breathing heavy.

* * *

**Author's Note: So did you like it? I hope you did! Anyways, I have to thank Miss. Vixen again for all that she has helped me with. Those days sittting in Bay Colony really helped with the whole writing thing. LOL Hey do you remember that damn bird? Anyways, please please please review, it'll make my whole day! Thankx! Until next time!**

**Angel**


	24. 24 Decisions

**Author's Note: **Heyyyy, Please don't kill me! Lol know that I haven't updated in sooo long! It's just that I had sooo much school work and I never had anytime to do the things that I enjoyed! Anyways…considering that I haven't updated in like akagillian years, you might want to go back and skim the last few chapters just to make sure you don't get too confused! Hahah anyways please please please forgive me! I am going to do my best to keep this up and running! Lol okay well enough of my mindless blabbing…ON with the Story! Yayyyy!

**Disclaimer:** Plot? Yes. Characters? Pshhhhh! No way man!

**High School Sweethearts**

Decisions

Bulma pulled a dress out from one of the many racks that she had been looking from. The dress that she pulled out was a red silk V-neck dress. She quickly showed Chi-Chi who nodded her head yes and Bulma ran to the nearest dressing room to try it on. After several minutes Bulma emerged from the room and walked to find Chi-Chi in the store.

"Hey, what do you think?" Bulma asked quickly. Chi spun around at the question and looked at the beautiful dress.

"Wow! It's beautiful! You look so good in it! Oh I'm so jealous! It's gorgeous!" Chi yelled!

"You think so?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, absolutely!"

"I think I'm in love!" Bulma laughed.

"And it looks so nice cause it's red! And it looks sooo sexy with your hair!" Chi yelled again.

"Okay so I found my dress, and now let's concentrate on you!" Bulma said excitedly.

"Okay." Chi said and watched for Bulma walk back into the dressing room to take the dress off and get back into her clothes.

"Hey Bulma?" Chi asked while rummaging through the gowns.

"Yes?" Bulma asked her from being the dressing room door.

"Your cell phone is ringing." Chi said and pulled the phone out of Bulma's black Fendi bag.

"It's Vegeta." Chi yelled.

"Pick it up." Bulma replied.

"Hello?"

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"No, it's Chi. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Chi, where's Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"She's taking off her dress that she found, that is fantastic." Chi yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Oh, she found one? That's goo—" Vegeta started but was cut off by Chi-Chi's yelling.

"Bulma! Bulma! I found it! This is my dress!" Chi yelled causing Vegeta to pull the phone away from his ear.

"What? You found what you want?" Vegeta heard Bulma say loudly.

"Yeah look!" Vegeta heard Chi-Chi say.

"Oh my God! Chi-Chi that's amazing! It's beautiful!" Bulma yelled.

I know, I know, I know! I'm gonna go try it on, talk to your boyfriend." Chi said and handed the phone over to Bulma.

"Hi baby!" Bulma said getting onto the phone.

"Hey, where are you? I know your dress shopping but are you close by?" He asked.

"I'm a good 20 minutes away why?" Bulma asked.

"Okay well when you get back in town just give me a call cause I have to ask you a question. Okay?"

"Oh…is everything okay babe?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine, just give me a call when ever you're done okay?"

"Okay." Bulma replied.

"Okay, I love you baby." Vegeta said sweetly.

"I love you too!"

"Bye Bulma."

"Bye 'Geta"

Bulma hung up the phone and tossed it back in her bag.

"Everything okay?" Chi asked as she started to come out of the dressing room.

"Yeah." Biulma said and turned to look at her.

"Holy Lord Chi! You look so Sexy!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs, making several people turn around and look at her strangely.

"So I guess that we're ready to get home?" Chi asked her and smiled.

"Yes! Yes! You look great! Take it off and wrap it up!" Bulma said and laughed out load.

* * *

IN THE PANTHER MANSION

"What happened! Why are you back so soon?" Panther asked, and watched his beaten up gang walk back into their house.

"What are you lot good for if you can't get a damn task right!" Pather asked again, and even more infuriated.

"Panther? I have an idea…" One of the Panthers said suddenly.

"Yes?" Panther asked and looked over to the man who spoke. "What's you're name again?"

"Lowen, sir." He replied

"Ah, yes, Lowen. Now, what was your idea?" Panther asked him.

Lowen leaned in close to Panther and whispered something into his ear so that no one was bale to hear them.

"Why would I want to do that? What good would it do me?" Panther asked becoming frustrated. Lowen leaned in again.

"What's his last name?" Panther yelled in excitement. Lowen leaned over yet again, and whispered the last name into Panther's ear.

"Ouji, huh? Well this could be interesting…I might have to reconsider my boy…this could be fun. You will have to spread the news at once! And we will start working on a plan." Panther said and smiled wickedly and turned around with out another word and right into his office.

* * *

Bring, bring….Bring, Bring

"Hello?"

"Hey, now where do I have to go? I just dropped off Chi-Chi…what' going on? Should I go home?" Bulma asked her boyfriend.

"No, no, come to the mansion, the gang has something to ask you." Vegeta said to her.

"Oh okay." Bulma said. "You sounded a little shaken up on the phone, I got a little worried, I thought something happened." She laughed.

"No, yeah, I'm fine. So you found your dress then huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes! Oh goodness Vegeta it's beautiful! I have never seen anything more fabulous that this dress!" Bulma cried into the phone.

Vegeta laughed at his overjoyed girlfriend, "well I'm happy to hear it! What color is it, so I can get a matching shirt for Prom." Vegeta asked her.

"Oh, it's red, baby you don't need to wear red, that's okay." Bulma said.

"No, don't be silly, I am gonna wear a red shirt with my tuxedo." Vegeta replied.

"You sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Great! Cause I found a really nice red shirt that would look really good on you!" Bulma shouted with happiness.

"You already found a shirt for me?" Vegeta laughed.

"Yeahhh, I just happened to see it while I was out with Chi today. You don't have to get that shirt, I'm just saying, you know take a look at it." Bulma said.

"Okay, I will." Vegeta said and smiled.

"Okay well I am pulling into the mansion driveway, can someone open the garage?" Bulma asked him.

"Yeah, hold on." Vegeta said. Then he turned away from the phone. "Hey Mika? Could you open the garage door, Bulma is here."

"Yeah! of course. Tell her to give me like 2 minutes." Mika replied happily,

"Two minutes babe." Vegeta said talking back into the phone.

"Okie dokie. Then I'll se you inside then okay?" Bulma said.

"Alright." Vegeta said

"See you in a sec then."

"Okay"

Bulma watched the garage door open and Mika was standing in the door was waiting for her. Bulma was sure that he was there to make sure that she got in okay and to make sure no unwanted visitors had followed her there. Bulma pulled into the garage and turned off her car. She stepped out of her Ferrari and locked the doors.

"Hey Bulma, what's going on?" Mika asked her as she walked toward him into the garage.

"Nothing much, except that I found the most amazing Prom dress ever imaginable!" Bulma ranted

"That's cool! Well everyone is inside waiting for you. Ready to go in?" Mika laughed.

"Yes, of course!" Bulma said and smiled at him.

Mika closed the garage door with a code that only the gang members knew to keep everything safe inside.

_I gotta get me one of these_ Bulma thought.

The two of them walked through the halls of the mansion until they reached the door of the sitting room. They walked in and everyone look up as they entered.

"Hey Bulma!" Jessie yelled happily.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bulma asked and smiled at her friends.

"Oh Hey Mika! Welcome back!" Mika said loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Stop trying to steal her light." Vix said calmly and not moving.

"I know, I'm kidding." Mika replied and smiled at them.

"I dunno…you're a little weird sometimes Mika…" Naz said squinting her eyes at him skeptically.

"Oh come on Naz, I'm not like that…I never HAVE to be the center or attention." Mika said defending himself. He looked over at Vixen who merely gave him the look of 'Are you serious?' Mika let out a sigh and let his head drop.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and sat down on his lap.

"Hi Bulma." Vegeta said.

"Hi baby." Bulma replied and quickly kissed his lips. He looked up at her and smiled at her.

"What's going on? Why did you guys have to ask me?" Bulma asked turning her attention away from her boyfriend.

"We have a question…" Angel said suddenly.

"Yeah? What happened?" Bulma said and she shifted her position in Vegeta lap.

"Well you see…we wanted to ask you to become one of us." Vix said.

"Yes." Bulma said quickly.

"Yes? You want to?" Li asked.

"Yes! I would love that!" Bulma smiled.

"Thing is that you have to have an initiation." Tony said. "But I think you might be okay in this case."

"What's the initiation?" Bulma asked him curiously.

"It's what me and Naz do every night!" Li said. Naz looked over at him with fire in her eyes as though she was trying to bores holes into Li's skull.

"Yeah, and what Eli doesn't get enough of!" Mika said and laughued out load. Li laughed with him.

"Ha-ha very funny." Eli replied.

"I'll have you guys know what Eli gets all that and more!" Jessie said defending the sex life her and Eli share. Eli looked down, his checks turning a shade of pink.

"Anyway….You have to have sex with an existing member." Tony said.

"Oh, well I don't know if I would be able to do that…"Bulma said and looked at her boyfriend.

"Sure you can babe, they already let me into the gang, so you could do it with me." Vegeta said and smiled.

"How did it work out for you?" She asked him.

"He helped us protect our mansion from the ugly stupid Panthers!" Jessie yelled happily.

"Wow! No way! You did?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Yeah, how cool am I?" Vegeta smirked and nodded his head knowingly.

"Wow 'Geta, you're my hero." Bulma laughed. The room burst out in fits of giggles and laughs.

The living room door swung open and hit the wall so hard that it dented it. Everyone looked up to see who had caused the commotion and why. When they saw who is was they simply rolled their eyes, except for Bulma and Vegeta being that they were unfamiliar with the guy who nearly cracked the wall.

The guy stood in the doorway as though waiting to be praised for his arrival. He was tall. He was just about 6 feet tall. He looked around at the people sitting in the living room.

"Who wants some of this?" Frankie yelled. He looked around at the girls on the couch. Angel who was currently sitting next to Tony gave a nervous cough and snickered afterwards with Vixen who was seated on the other side of her.

Hearing Vixen laugh Frankie looked over at her. "Vixen" Frankie started toward her. Vix rolled her eyes. She looked over at Mika who's facial features began to tighten and saw his fists start to clench. Vix put her hand over his hand to let him know that he shouldn't take Frankie too seriously. Mika began to calm down. Frankie walked over to Vix and sat down between her and Angel. Angel shot him a dirty look as he did this.

"So Vix, I had a nice chat with your mother." Frankie said and smirked at her.

"Who is that?" Vegeta whispered to Li so that's Frankie wouldn't hear him.

"His name is Frankie, and he such a loser." Li whispered back.

"Okay…I'm glad that you and my mother have nice conversations…" Vix replied awkwardly.

"Yes, it was nice. God have I missed you Vixen." Frankie replied.

Mika stood suddenly and shifted so that he was standing right between Vix and Frankie. Frankie gave Mika an odd look. Mika turned around so that his backside was facing them. He proceeded to sit down, and unless Frankie wanted to sat on, which he didn't, he moved over to make room for Mika.

"What Frankie Boy, no lovin' for me?" Mika asked and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"You're disgusting." Frankie spat out.

"Oh come on Frankie, we all know that you came back to see Mika's fine ass!" Li yelled and winked at Frankie.

"You guys are messed up in the head…" Frankie said and stood from the sofa. He looked over at Angel.

"Angel!" Frankie said and moved over to her.

"Frankie!" Tony yelled before his girl friend was able to. Frankie knew that it wasn't a good idea to pursue Angel, and instead his eyes wandered some more and landed on an unfamiliar face.

"Oh…Fresh meat huh?" Frankie said as his eyes wandered all over Bulma's body.

"Yeah she's new." Jessie said suddenly.

"Jess…" Naz said and shook her head.

"What?" Jessie asked totally confused.

"You're retarded…" Naz said again.

"What's your name?" Frankie asked Bulma who looked up at him uncomfortably.

"Bulma, who are you?" Bulma asked and looked at him funny.

"Have you been initiated?" Frankie asked her. Bulma looked over at Angel who didn't know what to say to her.

"No, but I am going to do it." Vegeta spoke up.

"And who the fuck are you?" Frankie asked bitterly.

"That doesn't concern you." Vegeta said and gave him a very evil look.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Who is this guy?" Frankie asked outraged.

"He's our newest edition to the family." Tony said defending Vegeta.

"You mean to tell me that this minor has just been added and already he thinks that he can talk to me like I'm the new guy?" Frankie asked as though someone had committed a huge Federal crime against him.

"Well you know? I think that I am going to shake things up a bit. I wanna do her initiation." Frankie stated.

"You can't do that." Bulma told him.

"Sure I can, I wanna do it, and so…I will do it." Frankie said.

"He can't do that right Tone?" Vegeta asked him. Tony looked down at the floor.

"Um, well actually he can…" Angel answered him quietly.

"What the hell! That can't happen!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uhhh, yeah it can, because I have more superiority than you do! So if I wanna have sex with your blue haired minx girlfriend, that's what I am gonna do." Frankie said.

"You're overstepping your boundaries Frankie." Tony said to him quickly.

"Yeah you son of a bitch…"Mika mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Repair man…what was that? I don't speak low life." Frankie said to him. Mika looked as though he was going to rip Frankie a new ass-hole. But instead of Mika lunging at him, Vix slapped him hard in the face.

"You are despicable." Vix said before she grabbed Mika's hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Vix, where are you going?" Tony asked her before she could exit the room.

"I am going to go talk to Wolf. I am going to try and make a deal with him. I don't want Frankie's slimy hands anywhere near Bulma." Vix said.

"Your boyfriend's hands are the hands you should be worried about." Frankie replied. Vix walked back into the room and slapped him hard again. "You Bitch!" Frankie yelled at her. But before he could say anything else Tony stood up. He walked over to Frankie and grabbed the front of his shirt twisting it so that he could bring Frankie as close to him as possible.

"Don't forget _your_ place Frankie…"

Vix and Mika took this opportunity to get out of the Mansion. They needed to talk to Wolf and get his permission to let Vegeta do the initiation.

* * *

Frankie and Tony hadn't moved from where they were standing. Tony hadn't let go of Frankie's shirt. Everyone was holding their breath. Even Angel who usually breaks up Tony's fights had not moved.

"Well" Frankie started and pushed Tony's hand aside lightly. "I'm hungry…" Frankie walked out of the room and into the hall of the mansion.

"Cookie, where are you?" He yelled.

The room remained silent until Vegeta spoke up.

"Well I am not going to be able to do this, and neither are you." Vegeta said and looked over Bulma.

"I know. But that's so upsetting; I was really looking forward to this." Bulma said and pouted.

"You can't honestly be saying that you want to go through with this?" Vegeta asked her unbelievingly.

"Of course not!" Bulma defended her self.

"Well let's just hope Vix will get Wolf's approval." Jessie said.

"She will. She's ill like that, Vix will pull though." Naz said nodding reassuringly at them.

"I hope she can smooth talk Wolf into her letting Vegeta and Bulma in." Angel said.

"She's not very good at schmoozing people. Especially Wolf." Tony said and saw the faces around the room drop.

"Oh come on Tone, she got Angel in." Li said and Angel nodded at him.

"That's true." Eli replied.

"Okay, so I guess there is a shot. That was a tough one she had to run by him. This one is not so bad." Tony said and watched hope flash back into everyone's eyes.

"Frankie is a creep." Bulma said suddenly.

"Yeah tell me about it." Vegeta said. "I wanted nothing more but to punch him in the face!"

"Well I don't want any fights breaking out just yet between you two. Honestly you just have to learn to ignore him. He is very irritating." Tony said.

"What does he do?" Vegeta asked.

"He handles overseas affairs and stuff like that. He is very good at convincing people to do things his way. Well at least the people who don't know him personally." Tony said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure as you just saw he doesn't do much convincing around here." Li said and smiled.

"Nope, not at all." Naz said and smiled at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Did you guys know that the last time he was here, he tried to convince me to let him take over all the control systems so that he could direct a mission just for fun." Eli said.

"You're kidding!" Tony said.

"I swear on my life!" Eli said and laughed.

"That son of a bitch." Tony said and shook his head disapprovingly.

* * *

"Hey Charlie." James Ouji said when he walked into his office.

"Hey Jim, how are you? Say, any news on the Robinson case yet?" Charles Son asked him.

"The Forensics Lab hasn't come back on those results yet. We did just get in a new file about Gangs though." Jim told him.

"I don't understand shit like this." Charlie said and picked up the folder. He opened the folder and started to read. "These kids are throwing their lives away, and for what? To be cool for their friends? How many more kids are we going to have to find dead after these damn kids realize this whole gang thing is not helping them out?" Charlie asked his partner. Jim shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the coffee machine to make him self something to drink.

"I don't think they care." Jim told him as the machine started to produce the coffee that he so desperately craved…it had been a long day.

"Mr. Son, your son in on line 5." The woman on the intercom said. Charlie pressed the button. "Thanks MaryAnn." Charlie picked up line 5…

"Hello Goku."

"Hey Dad."

"What's up?" Mr. Son asked.

"BeforeI forget to tell you, the macchanic called he said you can pick up your car tonight." Goku told him.

"Oh good, thanks Goku."

"What time do I need to pick you up?" Goku asked his dad.

"Ah, yes. Could you come now?" Charlie asked his son. Jim looked over taking his attention away from his coffee that he had just pored.

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit dad." Goku replied.

"The file, tell him to bring the file." Jim reminded him.

"Oh yeah, Goku could you do me a favor? Could you bring the enclosed envelope that is sitting on my dresser with you? I forgot to take it this morning." Charlie said again.

"Yeah sure thing, see you in a little bit then, oh and mom wanted me to remind you to bring home her underwear…whatever that means…" Goku said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! When I grabbed my socks the other day I happened to pick up a pair of your mother's under garments." Charlie explained to his son and laughed nervously. Jim looked at him with wide eyes, unaware of why the hell he was talking about his wife's socks and underwear with his son.

"Oh, okay well that clears that up." Goku said and laughed. "Okay, so I have the envelope in my hand and I am getting into my car."

"Okay, so I'll see you in like twenty minutes then, okay?" Goku asked a rhetorical question.

"Sure thing son. Bye."

Goku hung up the phone followed by his father.

"He's a good kid…" Charlie said and placed the phone fully on the receiver.

"Yeah he is." Jim said and nodded his head in agreement. He pulled his own chair over to Charlie's desk and sat down across from him.

"Let's see, what more an wedofor the Robinson case?" Jim said and pulled the file out.

"Hey Charlie?" A woman said walking toward them.

"What's up Olivia?" Charlie said looking up at her.

"The results have just been sent back from the lab." Olivia said and placed the folder down on the desk.

"Thanks Liv." Jim said to her.

"I'm heading out, anything I can get you guys before I go?" Olivia asked.

"You need anything?" Charlie said looking over to Jim.

"Nope, I'm good."

"No, but thanks." Charlie said and smiled at her. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh Liv!" Jim yelled after her suddenly.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around to face them again. Charlie looked over at Jim confused; he wasn't sure what he could possibly need.

"We finished the Swanson case yesterday." Jim said.

"Oh yeah! Shit, I almost forgot. That wouldn't have been good." Charlie said and laughed.

"You two finished it already?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, son of a bitch used the girl's mother as a hostage. We arrested Swanson, but unfortunately the mother didn't make it." Jim said, his voice dropped at the sad news.

"I wasn't expecting that case to be finished for a while, that one was a tough one. You two always manage to pull it off." Olivia said and smiled at her co-workers.

"Are you going into see the Lieutenant before you finish for the day?" Jim asked her.

"Yeah, you want me to drop off your file?" Olivia asked them and smiled.

"Could you?" Jim asked again.

"Hey Casey." Charlie said looking to the door.

"Olivia got engaged!" Casey yelled excitedly.

"You did? Congratulations!" Charlie said turning his attention to Olivia.

"Is there a party going on in here that I should know about?" A tall man asked as he walked into the office the two detectives shared.

"Hey Mark. We were congratulating Olivia on her Engagement." Jim told him and smiled.

"Oh, really? Why didn't you mention it Liv?" Mark asked and looked down at her.

"I dunno, I guess I wanted to make a general announcement." Olivia replied and laughed.

"Way to ruin the fun Casey." Charlie said and smiled at his fellow detective.

"Yeah, seriously." Mark said and nudged Casey.

"Oh shush!" Casey laughed.

"I have to get going, my Fiancé is waiting for me. I'll take the Swanson Case to the chief." Olivia and gladly took the file from Jim.

"Okay, thanks Liv." Charlie thanked her.

"I'll go with you, I have to bring in my files too." Casey told her. Olivia nodded and Casey walked with her to the Lieutenant's office.

Goku walked down the hall way of the agency and passed two of his father's co-workers.

"Hi Goku." Olivia said as she passed him.

"Oh hey Miss. Benson, Mrs. Novak." Goku said and slightly bowed his head.

"Oh Goku, you're always a gentlemen. Call me Casey, and call her Olivia." Casey said and smiled at him.

"Okay next time, I promise!" Goku smiled. The two women laughed at him and continued to walk.

"Oh, is my dad in his office?" Goku asked and quickly turned around.

"Yeah, he's still in there." Olivia said and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Bye Goku." Casey said.

"Bye." Goku said and waved good-bye to them.

Goku got to his father's office and walked through the open door.

"Hey dad." Goku said.

"Hey Goku." Goku's dad replied.

"Hey Jim, what did you do with that Gangs folder?" Charlie asked his partner.

"You put it in you're desk." Mark said coming out of their personal bathroom.

"I did?" Charlie asked him.

"I guess so." Jim replied.

"What's up kiddo?" Jim asked Goku.

"Hey Mr. Ouji." Goku said and smiled.

"Hey Mr. Brown." Goku said turning his attention to Mark who was currently getting himself some water from the cooler in the back of the room. He raised his hand to say hellobecause his mouth was full of water.

"Keep drinking big guy and you'll be in that bathroom all night." Charlie said and laughed at him.

"No I won't." Mark smiled.

"You say that now." Jim said and laughed.

"I have the file you need." Goku said and handed his father the enclosed envelope.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Charlie said taking the envelope from his son. He pulled his draw open and slid it in with the rest of files.

"What file is that?" Mark asked curiously.

"The Jefferson Case." Jim said before Charlie could.

"Is that the one that the guy killed his wife and kids?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, for the wife's money no less." Charlie started. He grabbed his mug and a small plastic bag. He stood up from his seat and tossed his loosened tie over his shoulder.

"Ready to go sport?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Goku said.

"Oh, Goku? Were you with Vegeta today?" Jim asked.

"No, he was with some new friends of ours." Goku said to his friend's father.

"Oh, okay." Jim said and nodded.

"Alright Mark you gotta get out of our office. We are closed for the night here." Charlie said and smiled at his friend. Mark smiled and filled his cup with water again before leaving the room.

"See you guys tomorrow, bye Goku, see you around kid." Mark said and smiled.

"Bye Mr. Brown." Goku said and watched him leave.

"Okay well let's go." Charlie said and picked up his suitcase. He looked up to see Goku already starting to leave the office.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I am supposed to pick up Chi-Chi at her house in an hour; we're going out to dinner." Goku said and smiled.

"Ah, the lady friend." Jim said and laughed at hm.

"Okay, I'm done." Charlie said. "I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy."

"Bye Charlie."

* * *

"Okay well we're gonna go, I hope we'll see you guys tomorrow." Bulma said and kissed Angel on the cheek. She continued on to Naz and Jessie. She hugged the guys in the room.

"Bye Bulma, bye Vegeta." Tony said as they walked bye him.

"Bye"

"Bye Tone." Vegeta said smiled at him.

"Oh hey, I need someone to open the garage so I can get out." Bulma said suddenly remembering.

"I'll do it." Tony said and walked with them to the garage.

"When will we know what Wolf said?" Bulma asked him as they walked through the halls.

"I couldn't tell you. We have to wait until Vix and Mika get back." Tony said opened the door to the garage.

"I hope it works out." Vegeta said.

"Yeah me too." Tony said and smiled at the couple. He punched the code in and the garage door began to open. Bulma pulled her keys out of her bag and opened her doors. She and Vegeta got into the car. She rolled down the windows.

"Bye Tony!" Bulma yelled to him. He waved as they began to pull out of the garage.

The ride home Bulma and Vegeta were talking about what had happened during their day. Bulma explained her dress to Vegeta in detail. He of course was not completely interested like he acted.

"I mean, can you believe she said that?" Bulma said to her boyfriend.

"She'ssuch a douche." Vegeta said as they pulled into Bulma's drive-way.

"It's just like, no one wants to hear what she has to say, so I don't understand why she opens her mouth to anyone." Bulma said and pulled the keys out of the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt. Her and Vegeta got out of her car and headed to her front door. Bulma unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Mom! I'm home!" Bulma said loudly.

"Hello dear, hello Vegeta." Bunnie said as she poked her head in from the kitchen.

"Hi Bunnie." Vegeta said and smiled

"Are you two eating here?" Her dad asked.

"Uh yeah I guess." Bulma said and kicked off her converse.

"Okay, well we are going to eat right now so do what you have to do and come down stairs to eat." Her dad said again.

"Okay. We'll be right back." Bulma said and went upstairs and Vegeta followed her upstairs and into her room.

Bulma put her bag down and proceed to change into something else.

"Vegeta toss me that shirt." Bulma said to him. He pick up the tank top that's she was referring to and brought it over to her.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks baby." Bulma smiled and took the shirt from him. She put the tank top on and turned around to face him.

"You can take your shoes off you know." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I should, but I must warn you…my feet stink…" Vegeta laughed.

"Ew, maybe you should keep them on then."

"In that case, I'll take them off." He said and sat down on her bed and proceeded to take off his shoes. He pulled them off.

"Phew! They stink more then usual!" He yelled. "You wanna take a sniff?"

"Ew no! Stay away from me with that!" Bulma said and jolted across the room.

"Oh come on Bulma! Just take a nice big whiff!" Vegeta said and started to chase her around her room.

"No! get away stinky!" Bulma yelled and jumped onto her bed and then off the other side.

"Bulma, come on, don't you love me?" Vegeta asked with a puppy dog face.

"Don't use guilt on me sir!" Bulma laughed.

"Fine, fine you win." Vegeta said and put the shoe down. "My feet don't smell."

"I know they don't…" Bulma said and walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in close.

"Okay well maybe just a little bit." Vegeta laughed.

"I don't care, I still love you, even if your feet reek! I love you and your smelly feet." She replied. Vegeta laughed at her and captured her lips. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Bulma pulled away slowly.

"It's nice to know that you would still love me if I had stinky feet." Vegeta said and smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go. They're probably waiting for us down stairs."

The two of them made their way down the steps and into the kitchen. Dylan and Bulma's parents had just finished setting the table.

"Hey." Bulma said announcing her entrance.

"Hey guys." Dylan smiled brightly at the two.

"Hey, you look happy Dyl, what happened?" Vegeta asked him.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm going out with Stacy tonight, but that's all." Dylan said.

"Oh that's cool! What are you guys doing?" Bulma asked.

"We're going ice skating!" Dylan said happily.

"Oh! That's awesome!" Bulma said to her brother. She looked over to Vegeta. "We should go ice skating soon!"

"Sure, that sounds fun, I'm up for a little ice skating." Vegeta smiled and took his seat next to his girlfriend.

"So how was everyone's day?" Bunnie asked setting the roast beef on the table.

After dinner Dylan was getting ready to go pick up Stacy.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" He asked.

"I dunno just gonna chill I guess. Maybe watch some T.V." Bulma said and smiled at her brother

"Okay, well maybe I'll see you guys around them. Bye." Dylan said and gave Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek, and side fived Vegeta.

"See you around man." Vegeta said

"Peace." Dylan said and held up his pointer and middle finger as he walked backwards out of Bulma's door. He laughed and turned around and headed down the steps.

"Goodnight Bulma, Goodnight Vegeta." Bunnie said as she walked into Bulma's room. She kissed Bulma's cheek and then kissed Vegeta's cheek.

"Goodnight you two." Bulma's dad said popping his head in.

"Goodnight dad, goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Bunnie, Goodnight Mr. Briefs,"

"What are we going to do?" Bulma said and laid down on her bed.

"We could see what is on TV" Vegeta suggested.

"Okay, let's go down stairs then." Bulma said and stood up.

"Why not stay in here?" he asked.

"My cable has been acting a little bit weird lately. I don't know why…let me just check." She said and turned on the TV. It seemed to be working fine so they just stayed in her room. Bulma walked over to her door and shut it. She walked back over to bed and crawled under the covers. Vegeta followed her and got under with her. They cuddled as she flipped through the channels.

"Oh! The Notebook!" she said excitedly.

"Oh no, come on, I hate this movie!" Vegeta said.

"Oh come on Vegeta! I went to see that scary movie with you!" she argued.

"Which scary movie?"

"You know? What was it called? Um…Hostel, yeah that's what it was."

"Oh come on, that's not fair, plus we went to see X-men, and you said that we made up for Hostel." He said to her.

"Fine, but what about when you forced me to watch Star Wars with you? You know I hate start wars."

"Fine, we'll watch the Notebook." He told her.

"Haha! Yes! Thank you baby! I love you" Bulma said and kissed his cheek

They watched the movie until the end. Well at least Bulma did. When the movie ended Vegeta had already fallen asleep. Bulma turned off the TV and set her alarm for 10:00 PM. She drifted into sleep cuddled next to her boyfriend.

Beep, beep, beep, beep

Bulma reached over to grab her alarm and turned it off. Vegeta woke up slowly

"Uhhh, what time is it?" Vegeta asked groggily.

"It's 10:00."

"I should get going, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks for pointing that out." Bulma said and yawned.

"Help me up." He said.

"Are you kidding? I can't even lift myself. How am I going to lift you?" she said and laughed.

"Okay, on three, we get up together." Vegeta said.

"Okay, ready?" Bulma said. "I-2-3!" She said but made no attempt to get up.

"Hey you were supposed to get up!" He yelled

"Oh shut up! It's not like you got up!" Bulma laughed

"Yeah…okay but really I have to get up, cause I am freaking tired as hell." He told her. He forced himself up and helped her up.

"Thanks." Bulma said and smiled at him.

"You're welcome babe."

Okay let's go." She said and threw the covers off of them. She stepped off her bed and slipped on her fluffy slippers. She grabbed her keys and the two of them headed down stairs. Bulma went to open the door but the door flew open, and in came walking Dylan.

"Whoa! You guys scared the hell out of me!" Dylan whispered loudly.

"We scared you? you almost gave me a heart attack!" Bulma said.

"You taking him home?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, yeah." Vegeta said and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight guys." Dylan said and walked away from them and disappeared behind the wall.

Bulma and Vegeta walked to Bulma's car and hopped in.

"God, I am so tired!" Bulma shouted suddenly. Vegeta laughed.

"I know me too."

Finally they arrived at Vegeta's house. Vegeta got out of the car and walked around the front of the car and walked over to Bulma's open window. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. They parted quickly.

"I love you." he told her.

"I love you too. Goodnight baby." Bulma said and smiled.

Bulma waited until Vegeta got into his house. He waved goodbye and Bulma sped back to her house to get some more sleep.

Vegeta walked fully into his house after watched Bulma's drive away. He closed and locked the door before he started up the steps.

"You think it will turn into a big problem?" Vegeta heard his mother say.

"I'm not sure. We just have to keep it under control until we can actually get rid of the problem." He heard his dad's voice this time. He saw his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Hello Vegeta, you finally decided to come home?" His mother asked and game him a hug and a kiss.

"Yeah." He replied and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you hear about this gang problem that is going on?" His mother asked him.

"Uh, yeah I've heard." Vegeta said quickly.

"So where were you all day?" His dad asked.

"I was with Bulma just now." Vegeta said.

"Yeah but what about the rest of the day? With some new friends?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, uh, wait, how did you---how did youknow that?" Vegeta asked.

"I saw Goku today." His dad told him.

"Oh! Haha I though you were spying me or something!" Vegeta said and laughed out loud.

"Haha, no, I would do that, I trust my own son." His dad said and smiled at Vegeta.

"Okay well I am exhausted; I am going to go to sleep. Goodnight, I love you guys." Vegeta said and hugged and kissed both his parents.

He found his way to his room. "Hey 'Geta" Elliot said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Eli." Vegeta said and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight."

"Night bro."

Vegeta pushed his door open and pulled his clothes off. He stood only in his boxers. He climbed onto his bed and pulled the covers out from underneath him and crawled underneath them. He reached over to his night stand and set his alarm for 6:30.

"Uhh, school…"

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again I'm sorry that it took so long! Goodness I didn't realize how long it had actually been until I started to write again! Haha. Well I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes…I do that sometimes…lol. Anyways special thanks to Vix. Sitting in Bay Colony always helps. Even the boardwalk was awesome! Or when we would sit by the mansion and eat frosties from Wendy's and 11 when it felt like 4…gosh we're such losers! Lol Anyways, please please review I want to know what you though about it! I worked hard! Lol

Angelica Nicole (aka. Angel)

P.S. http/img240.imageshack.us/my.php?imagebulmadress5zv.jpg (This is what Bulma's dress looks like, just imagine it being RED!)


	25. 25 Burritos in the Mess Hall

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get as many as I hoped I would get. But that's okay, I'll keep truckin'! lol okay well again, I want to apologize for talking so long to update. It's summer now, so hopefully I will be able to keep this up! Lol. Okay well I don't want to write the Great American Novel in my Author's Note! Lol okay well on with the chapter! Lol and please please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own the Dragon Ball Z Characters! I do however own the other characters. (i.e. Angel, Vix, Tony, Mika, Lowen, and well everyone else ho is not in the DBZ series! ) Most of the credit goes to Vixy's Brilliant mind! Lol Thanks Vix!

_By the way…from now on…I am calling _18, **_Jen_**

**High School Sweethearts**

**Burritos In the Mess hall**

"So Bulma…" Frankie said and walked toward her. Bulma moved away from him. "Are we ready to do the initiation?"

"No, please Frankie, I don't want to do this anymore…" Bulma told him.

"What do you mean you don't want to do this anymore?" Frankie yelled at her.

"Frankie! Leave her alone!" Vegeta as he pushed the door open.

"Oh Vegeta! Welcome! Are you here to watch the show?" Frankie asked him obnoxiously. "Guys! Hold him!" Frankie said, and two big guys, who Vegeta didn't recognize walked into the room. They held Vegeta back, he was trying to attack Frankie.

"Stop squirming Vegeta! They're not going to let you go!" Frankie laughed out loud.

"Frankie! You son of a bitch! Let leave her alone!" Vegeta yelled as he watched Frankie touch his screaming girlfriend.

"Please Frankie don't do this…" Bulma told him as he touched her.

"Why not? It's what you want is it not? You want to be in this gang do you not?" Frankie told her and forcefully kissed her lips.

"Frankie! You bastard! Stop!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Or what, Vegeta?" Frankie said turning his attention away Bulma. "Are you going to 'seriously hurt me'?" Frankie asked and laughed.

"You are so trashy…" Vegeta told him.

"What?" Frankie asked and backhanded Vegeta across the face.

"You heard what I said, you're disgusting! A low li—"Vegeta started but was cut off my Frankie's fist making contact with his jaw. Vegeta felt his jaw pop out, then find it's way back. He cried out in pain. Vegeta jumped up and pulled away from the guys holding him. He punched Frankie back. Frankie fell back a little bit from the blow. He went at Vegeta again; he punched Vegeta in the stomach, causing Vegeta to double over in pain holding his gut. Frankie took this advantage to hit him again. He grabbed Vegeta's head and bashed his knee into his nose. Vegeta started to loose his balance and held his nose only to find it was bleeding.

"Vegeta! Frankie stop! Please!" Bulma yelled.

"Shut up bitch! The more you bother me, the faster I'll get to you!" Frankie turned to yell at her. Vegeta took this opportunity to punch Frankie again. But Frankie turned around quickly and grabbed Vegeta's arm and twisted it around. Vegeta yelled out in pain as he felt his arm break.

"Pick him up." Frankie told the two big guys. They walked over to Vegeta and picked him up from his knees. They held him as Frankie delivered another blow to his face, then another one to his gut. Vegeta spit out blood.

"Vegeta! No!" Bulma said and felt her hot tears tricked down her cheeks.

Frankie turned to face her. He forced her into a corner and placed his hands on her shirt. In one motion he ripped her shirt off.

"Ahh!" she yelled and tried to cover her self. "Frankie please stop…" she pleaded with him. Her begging made Frankie chuckle. He pushed her down on the bed and rid him self of his pants. He crawled onto of her and pulled her jeans off.

Vegeta let his head fall; he couldn't bare to watch Bulma be raped. He let tears escape his eyes as he heard her scream out in pain.

After what seemed like hours, Vegeta heard Frankie finish up and start to clean him self up.

"Congratulations Bulma, you're officially in the gang." Vegeta heard Frankie tell her. When she didn't answer Vegeta looked up nervously only to see Bulma lying on the bed not moving. He watched as Frankie neared him.

"You know Vegeta…she's damn good in bed. I can see why you're fucking the slut." Frankie told him. Vegeta looked away from him and looked over at Bulma. Frankie walked out of the room, his two body guards following him. Vegeta collapsed after they left the room. He started to cry and he crawled over to Bulma.

"Vegeta." He heard Bulma's voice. He looked up at her limp body.

"Bulma? Bulma? Speak to me again." He told her.

"Vegeta. Wake up baby…" He heard her say. He noticed that she didn't move her lips. And she should be the one waking up.

"Bulma, wake up…" Vegeta pleaded with her.

"Vegeta, come one we're gonna be late." He heard her say again.

"Late…" Vegeta asked her confused!

"Vegeta! Wake up!" Bulma yelled and shook his violently.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes flew open and all the pictures of Bulma lying on the bed naked and motionless morphed into his room and Bulma standing over him while he lay in bed.

"Bulma? How…?" Vegeta asked amazed.

"Your mother let me in, now come on, we're already late for 1st period!" Bulma told him and pulled him into a sitting position.

"My mother? But you…are you okay?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yes Vegeta, I'm fine…are _you _okay?" she looked at him weird.

"Yeah…it was a bad dream…." Vegeta said and sat up in his bed.

"You had a nightmare? Aww my poor baby!" Bulma said and kissed his forehead quickly. She grabbed his underarm and helped him get out of bed.

"We can't be that late…what is it? Like 7:30?" Vegeta asked.

"Try…"Bulma started. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and flipped it open. "8:15."

"8:15! You're kidding!" Vegeta said and threw the blankets off him and jumped out of bed.

"Nope…not kidding." Bulma watched him as he ran around his room. He pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a tight black shirt. He slipped his feet into his black flip flops.

"I like it when you wear flip flops." Bulma said suddenly.

"Yeah? I dunno, I think my feet are a little ugly…" Vegeta said stopping what he was doing to look down at his feet.

"I didn't say stop getting ready!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh!" Vegeta laughed and grabbed his required books. After gathering all his things, he and Bulma raced down the steps and out his front door. Bulma jumped into her car and waited for Vegeta to back out of his drive way. Then they raced to the school. When they got to the school they passed the school entrance and sharply turned into the student parking lot. They got out of their cars and headed toward the building.

"Well…we've officially missed English…" Bulma said looking down at her phone for the time.

"I'm sorry…" Vegeta said

They reached the entrance and walked into the building slowly catching their breath. The hall monitor looked up at them.

"Has first period ended yet?" Bulma asked.

"No—BRING—yes…" He said and smiled at the two. Bulma smiled back while Vegeta just looked at him.

**:who is this guy:**

'I have no idea…' the little voice inside his head told him.

Vegeta and Bulma continued to walk to their next class. They had math together. They reached their class and took their seats. And so began another day at school.

Their lunch period _finally_ came around, they and their friends filed into the cafeteria. They took their usual spots at the tables that had been set up.

"Where were you guys this morning?" Chi asked as they all sat down.

"Some one had a bit of a sleepy start…" Bulma said to Vegeta who smiled at her.

"Ha, rough night you two?" Yamcha asked.

"Are you jealous?" Vegeta looked over at him.

"Pshh, no!" Yamcha said and laughed.

"Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta heard his name a turned around.

"Hey Alex…what's up?" Vegeta asked.

"Just wondering if we were still on for poker tonight?" Alex asked.

"Uh…yeah I think so." Vegeta said and nodded. Alex looked over and simply raised his eye-brows as if only to recognize her presence.

Bulma retuned the gesture and rolled her eyes at him. She looked away quickly and turned back to _her_ friends.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Bulma…" Alex said to her turn around and faced him again.

"Excuse me?" Bulma said

"Look Alex, don't start shit okay? You know what? I don't think I am going to be able to make poker tonight…just play with out me." Vegeta said and turned back around to his real friends.

"What? Vegeta, will you stop letting her control you! You're acting like an ass." Alex told him and shoved him hard.

"Alex…" Vegeta said and calmly turned to him again. "Just shove off, okay?"

"Whatever, fuck you Vegeta. Fuck you." Alex said walked away from them. They returned back to their lunch while Vegeta slightly dazed off.

"You okay?" Bulma said and rubbed his back.

"Yeah…it just pisses me off you know. To think that I was best friends with that kid…" Vegeta said lightly.

"Yeah, whatever don't let it bother you." Goku said his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, I guess." Vegeta said and smiled. He turned to Bulma and smiled at her.

"You wanna get ice cream tonight?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah sound great." Goku replied. Vegeta looked up at him unbelievingly.

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, sorry. I though that question was directed at me." Goku said and swallowed the food he had been eating. He laughed and took a swing of ginger-ale.

"Yes, I would love that." Bulma said and smiled at him.

"Good."

"Um, can I come?" Goku asked. Vegeta threw him another unbelieving look.

"Yes, you all can come." Bulma said and smiled at them.

"Wha—" Vegeta started.

"Oh, come on Geta!" she raised her voice.

"Fine…"

"Vegeta." Vegeta heard his name again. He turned around quickly with a look of annoyance on his face. He soon regretted the expression right after.

"What's with the look?" Ms. Watts asked.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." Vegeta said and looked down to the floor.

"Oh, Bulma, you too. I was looking for you two this morning. You do know that you both missed my class right?" she asked them. They nodded in unison. She continued, "Well, aren't you going to give me some sort of an explanation?"

"It was my fault. I was having a bit of a …situation, and Bulma came over and helped me out." Vegeta told her.

"Well I can't excuse you just for that, I'm sorry, I am going to have to give you both absences. Please don't let this happen again." Ms Watts told them.

"Umm—Hmph" Vegeta let out a yelp after feeling Bulma's elbow hit his gut. "Nope…never again." He said.

Ms. Watts nodded her head and said her good-byes. She walked away from the group of teen-agers.

"Yeah so, ice cream sounds good." Vegeta said and looked at his friends.

"Yeah it will be great!" Ch-Chi chimed in and smiled.

"What about it guys?" Bulma looked around at the people sitting around them.

"I can't, I have to go to an appointment after school." Yamcha and sighed out loudly.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"My sister's Sweet 16. She insists that I be there when she books the place." Yamcha said and rolled him eyes.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it either." Krillen said and looked down at his tray of food, then right back to his friends.

"What's your excuse?" Vegeta asked and smiled.

"Grandparents are coming, and I _have_ to be there…mom's orders. Gay I know…" he told them. They all nodded in understanding.

"I have work tonight, so that's a no for me too." Jen said and pushed a blonde strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Oh okay, so then we'll gonna have to plan another day that we can all get together on. What about tomorrow?" Bulma asked hopefully.

"Uh…tomorrows good for me…" Jen said and smiled at the rest.

"Yep…" Yamcha and Krillen replied in unison.

"Alright, then tomorrow it is…what are we gonna do?" Bulma asked.

"Um…I don't know!" Goku laughed.

"Why don't we just forget about getting ice cream tonight, and hold off till tomorrow?" Chi said.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Vegeta said and nodded.

"Hey…who's that guy? He looks a little lost." Jen said looking over at the man who just walked into the cafeteria.

"I don't know…" Bulma said. She looked over at Vegeta, who shrugged.

"I saw him this morning, he was with another teacher." Jen said again.

"Oh! That's the guy who replaced Pederson." Chi said and continued eating her lunch.

"What? Already?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, apparently they have been looking for someone for a while; I guess they found him before they actually fired Pederson." Goku said and swallowed his food.

"Really?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Jen told them.

"You know why they have been looking for a replacement…eh?" Yamcha asked slyly.

"Why? Ohhh I love gossip!" Chi said and laughed.

"He had gotten many complaints for sexual harassment. They just finally got a replacement, so the school was able to fire him on the dot, and have a new person with in seconds." Yamcha told them.

"You're kidding." Bulma said.

"Swear on your mother." Yamcha said and laughed.

"That's crazy! They should have fired him anyway; the school shouldn't have waited even if they didn't have a replacement for him yet." Chi said and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Eh…whatever…as long as he's gone, I don't really care." Bulma said.

* * *

"Mika will you stop acting like an idiot for ten seconds. I don't want to get caught." Vix said as they got closer to the school.

"Oh come on Vix, what are they gonna say, 'no sorry you can't come in'?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah they can do that."

"Well, if we just walk by them, I'm sure they won't even notice. We look like high school students. Well, we are proper age, we just don't go!" Mika laughed.

"Whatever, just act nonchalant." Vix said as they walked through the double doors.

"Where are you two headed?" A tall security guard asked.

"Just back to lunch." Mika told him. The security guard nodded and let them pass.

"There it is." Vix said.

"What? How do you know that's not the gymnasium or something?" Mika asked nervously.

"Um…because it says 'Cafeteria B' on it." Vix pointed.

"Oh ha-ha!" Mika started to laugh at his own stupidity.

"Okay come on, let's go." Vix said and pulled the door open.

They looked around and saw a massive amount of students standing and sitting in the cafeteria. They didn't however, see Bulma. They saw a line forming near a door way, they peeked in side and saw people ordering food and drinks. Mika and Vix walked through quickly and walked out the other door way. They ended up in another hall way.

"Where the hell are we?" Vix said and looked around. The two of them continued to walk down the hall way.

Vix suddenly started to sniff the air. She smelled something but she couldn't place it, or where it was coming from.

"Mika, do you smell that?" Vix asked. Mika moved himself close to her and stuck his head right next to her. He started to sniff the air as well.

"I don't smell anything." He told her.

"Urh! It's you!" Vix quickly turned to him, and held her nose.

"What?" He breathed on her.

"URH! What are you eating?" Vix said and held her nose.

"A Burrito…" Mika looked down at the Burrito in his hand, and then proceeded to take another bite.

"Where did you get that from?" Vix said and went to grab it so she could throw it away in the trash can sitting next to her. But Mika quickly pulled it closer to himself and took another bite.

"I got it where the people were ordering their food." Mika told her.

"Will y---will you stop eating that! You really smell." Vix told him.

"Okay, okay, almost done." Mika said and stuffed the remainder of the burrito in his mouth and threw out the wrapper.

"Thanks…" Vix said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." He smiled at her.

"Okay…so it looks like we are in the same place as we were before." Vix said.

"Which is where? In front of the cafeteria?" he asked.

"Yeah…but, there has to be another one." Vix said.

"How do you figure?"

"Well because, if there is a Cafeteria B, there has to be a Cafeteria A…right?" Vix asked.

"Well yeah I suppose…" Mika said and looked around for another door that could possibly be the other cafeteria.

"Are you two lost?" The same security guard asked that had let them in. He was eyeing them curiously.

"No, just walking to Cafeteria B is all." Vix said and laughed it off. Mika nodded and quickly followed Vix in the opposite direction of Cafeteria A.

They walked down the hall way until they came across the other cafeteria.

"Here we are." Vix said and looked back at Mika who was currently taking another Burrito out of his pocket. "How many do you h—oh never mind let's go inside." Vix rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. She automatically spotted Bulma's blue hair at a table. She walked over quickly.

"Bulma!" Vixy yelled and cause Bulma to turn around. She saw Vix and smiled broadly. Vegeta also turned around and spotted her. He smiled and laughed at Mika who was having some trouble with his burrito.

"HeyGuys" Mika said slurring his words.

"You okay? You need some water?" Goku asked and laughed.

"Huh?" Mika said and swallowed. He then realized what Goku meant and started to laugh.

"Look, look, lookie!" Vix said and flashed the signed consent form from Wolf.

"Shut Up!" Bulma yelled excitedly. "You got it?"

"Yeah we did!" Mika said.

"God Mika, you're breath…just don't say anything." Vix said a looked at him.

"Wait, what is going on?" Chi asked.

"I'll explain to you later, this all just happened yesterday. I haven't had a chance to tell you." Bulma said. Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.

Vix said down between Bulma and Yamcha and tucked her legs under the table just the way the others were sitting. She introduced herself to him and he smiled and introduced himself. Mika stood directly in front of them while they shook hands. Yamcha looked up at him. Mika smiled and quickly turned around so that his back side was in Yamcha's face. Vegeta looked over at Yamcha and could have sworn he saw him blush. Vegeta quickly looked up to see if anyone had seen what he just saw. And to his relief Krillin made eye contact and Vegeta knew he saw that. Jen simply raised her eye-brows curiously. Vegeta snorted and Yamcha looked over at them. Suddenly Mika started to sit down; Yamcha scooted over so that Mika could get between him and Vix. When Mika was settled he turned to Yamcha.

"Hey."

"Hey, Yamcha." Yamcha held his hand out. Mika took it and shook it, "Mika".

Mika leaned against the table. He took another bite of his Burrito as looked around at the people around him. His eyes lingered on someone in the cafeteria…sitting across the table.

"Who are you looking at?" Vix asked him, and looked in the direction.

"Don't we know that guy?" Mika asked and looked at her quickly and then back to the guy across the room.

"He does look really familiar." Vix said and tried to remember.

"Which guy?" Goku asked.

Mika looked over at him. "That guy in the red shirt over there."

"He's the only one standing. He's at the far table." Vix said to Goku.

"Red shirt, red shirt, red shirt…" Krillin said and looked over. "Oh, that's Lowen. He's a dick."

"Lowen? Why do I know that name?" Mika asked.

"He was the guy who broke into the mansion…" Bulma whispered to him.

"I knew I recognized him!" Mika said.

"I hate that kid!" Vix said.

"Yo." Mika said and looked around at his friends and started to laugh.

"What are you thinking?" Vix asked and eyed him.

"I'm gonna chuck this at his head…" Mika said and smiled back at her.

"Oh my God, do it. That is awesome." Jen said and laughed.

Mika took one more bite to the Burrito and said sayonara to it. He threw it across the room and hit Lowen directly in the face. He looked up in the direction that it came from. He immediately recognized the Burrito thrower as a member of the Wolves.

"Security!" Lowen yelled. He was quickly cut short by another splat of food. He looked over and saw Bulma standing up and she looked very proud.

"They aren't members of this school!" Lowen said whipping mashed potatoes off his face. Lowen picked up what he was eating and chucked it back at Bulma. Bulma ducked and it hit Jen right in the face. Mika picked up a plate of pasta and sauce and threw it at Lowen. It hit him and his whole shirt was covered in sauce. He looked around at his friends who were just sitting there and not helping him out, while Mika and his friends were all standing and ready for a food fight. The whole cafeteria was in utter shock. Except for the security guards who were trying to stop the food fight.

Vix picked up Krillin's lunch; he quickly took his fork out of the bowl. He didn't Vix to hurt anyone. Vix threw the bowl, but she missed because Lowen ducked.

"What the matter Wolf? Losing your touch?" Lowen asked like a smart ass.

Vix made a face at him and started to walk toward his table. A security guard tried to stop her. He put his arm out in front of her in hopes to stop this ludicrous food fight. But in trying to stop her he cupped her breast with his hand.

"EXCUSE ME!" Vix yelled and punched the guy in the arm. He pulled away and Vix slipped away from him unnoticed. She and Mika ran out of the school at full speed. They got to Mika's bike and zoomed off school premises and out of sight.

Inside the food fight was coming to an end. Lowen was looking around for Vix and Mika when a security guard grabbed his arm.

"No there still here!" Lowen yelled. He pulled away from the security guard and started to run for the double doors of the building. He pushed them open and started to search the grounds. While he was running the security guard that had a hold on him I n the lunch room grabbed his arm again.

"Sir, there were people here! They started the damn food fight!" Lowen yelled and attempted to pull away from the security guard again but was unable to.

"Alright, come on Sparky let's go. You're going to see the principal." He told Lowen.

"Whatever…" Lowen said as though he didn't care. The security guard kept a firm grip on him the whole way back into the building and into the office. He sat Lowen down and excited the room closing the door behind him. Seeing that he was alone Lowen pulled out his phone and dialed the number of a fellow Panther.

"Howell." Ian said answering his phone using his last name as identification.

"Ian, where are you?" Lowen asked as he navigated his way around the building. He pulled open one of the windows and proceeded to pull him self through.

"McCalister?" Ian asked.

"Yeah…where are you?" Lowen asked again.

I'm on Main Street. Why what's up?" Ian asked as he adjusted his ear piece.

"Look, I need you to come to the high school that I am attending." Lowen said.

"Yeah okay, why?" Ian asked starting to get annoyed.

"There are Wolves around here…" Lowen said.

Ian quickly looked around. He saw that he was far enough from the on coming traffic. He quickly made a U-turn and headed for Lowen's school.

"Where am I going to meet you?" Ian asked.

"You have to wait for me to get out of the fucking _principal's _office." Lowen said and rolled his eyes. He heard Ian laugh at his misfortunes. "Okay I'll be there in like 10 minutes." Ian said.

Being satisfied with the answer he got he said okay and hung up the phone, and slipping it back into his pocket. And just in time too. The Principal walked into her office being followed by Bulma and Vegeta. Lowen grinned at them and received glares from the both of them.

"Okay, what happened?" The principal asked.

"Her friend started the stupid fight." Lowen said curtly with his arms closed.

"My friends did not throw anything at you." Bulma said looking daggers at him.

"None of her friends were reported being seen throwing anything Mr. McCalister." Principal Newbery said and looked over at Lowen.

"That's because they're not here anymore. There were other people who were here, who weren't supposed to be here." Lowen said and smiled at them.

"What?" Mrs. Newbery asked.

"There was no one in that lunch room that didn't belong." Vegeta said and rolled his eyes at Lowen.

"Don't lie Vegeta." Lowen said back to him.

"He's not a liar!" Bulma said and looked over at Lowen then to principal Newbery.

"Oh please Bulma." Lowen said and looked away from her.

"Don't oh please, me! You just don't want to take the blame for this ridiculas food fight that you started. So you decided to make up imaginary people to justify your actions!" Bulma shouted at him.

"There will be no yelling in here. Look because I don't know what is going on I am going to award you all with detention." Newbery said sternly.

"What? Why?" Lowen asked unbelievingly.

"Mr. McCalister, I do no believe that Bulma would bring anyone into this school that didn't belong here." She told him.

"Thank you principal Newbery." Bulma said and smiled sweetly.

"Now all of you will report here Thursday afternoon, you will meet Mr. Bellinger for your detention. Understood?" She asked them.

"What? But I didn't do anything wrong!" Lowen defended himself.

"Mr. McCalister! Please! If you keep carrying on I will have you escorted and you will get detention for the whole week." Newbery told him. Lowen kept his mouth closed.

"You three may go. Do not let this happen again. This is high school. Not sleep away camp." Newbery told them and shooed them out of her office.

Bulma and Vegeta left the office holding hands. When they got far enough they let out a sigh of relief. Lowen came up quick behind them.

"This isn't over…" He walked passed them.

They watched as Lowen quickly walked past them. "He is so melodramatic." Bulma stated bluntly.

"Ha-ha I know!" Vegeta laughed.

"Let's get outta here." Bulma said and looked up at Vegeta.

"You wanna ditch school?" Vegeta asked and smiled.

"Yeah…I' don't wanna be here right now." Bulma said as she itched her nose.

"Ha-ha okay." Vegeta said. "Just me and you?"

"Nah, I think that I'll call our buddies!" Bulma said and smiled broadly.

"Okay, sounds great to me." Vegeta smiled at her. He watched her fish her cell phone out of her tight pant pocket. Bulma dialed Chi-Chi cell phone number.

"Hello?" Chi whispered into the phone.

"We're leaving, come on…" Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Chi asked

"Well, me and Vegeta have decided that we are going to ditch the rest of the day and just hang out at my place." Bulma told her.

"But Bulma it's only 5th period…we're gonna be missing like 4 hours of school." Chi said.

"So what?"

"Alright…fine. I don't have any tests or quizzes today, I'll spread that word." Chi said.

"Okay, just call me when we are ready to go. Me and Vegeta are gonna be sitting by the side entrance.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Chi said and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Wow…that was kinda close." Mika said and laughed while he and Vixen sped back to their mansion.

"Shit I know…you do realize that it was your fault right?" Vix asked him.

"Yeah I know! But you have to admit…that was exciting." Mika said and looked back to see his girlfriend looking at him. She shook her head unbelieving his childlike ways. But none the less she still laughed.

"Lowen almost saw us getting out of there though." Vix said to him.

"I know, it's a good thing I'm a master at speed!" Mika said feeding his ego.

"Yeah…master of speed." Vix said and rolled her eyes. "You know if you weren't driving this motorcycle I would hit you right now."

"Yeah, I believe you." Mika said as they pulled into the mansion drive way.

"Home sweet home." Vix said and jumped off the back of the bike. Mika smiled at her and walked the bike into the open garage. He closed the garage door and locked it. Vix and Mika headed inside.

"Hey everyone." Vix said walking into the main living area where everyone hung out.

"What took you guys so long?" Tony asked and looked at his sister and best friend walk through the door. He was laying on the couch and his head in his girlfriend's (Angel) lap. She was playing with his hair as he relaxed.

"Oh, ha-ha nothing." Vix said. Tony looked at her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" Tony asked sitting up from where he was laying.

"Nothing really…but what's wrong with you? You looked exhausted." Mika said and looked at Tony.

"Angel forced me to go shopping with her. It was a nightmare!" Tony complained and lied back on Angel's lap.

"Oh come on baby! We got you a few awesome outfits!" Angel defended.

"Yeah…I guess." Tony said and closed his eyes.

"What is that on your shirt?" Angel asked looking at Mika.

"What?" Mika said looking down. He noticed the food stain on his shirt and subconsciously whipped his hand across the stain on his chest.

"Is that sauce?" Naz asked curiously. Tony's eyes opened and looked over their appearances.

"Vix what is that on your pants?" Tony asked

"I dunno…Um can someone go to CVS for me?" Vix asked.

"Why not just go yourself?" Tony asked her.

"Because the closest one is by the high school we just left, and um…I don't wanna drive allll the way back!" Vix laughed nervously.

"Vix…what did you do over there?" Tony asked again. But this time he stood up from the couch.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Li asked coming into the room.

Sniff "I know that smell…" Mika said suddenly. He looked back at Li and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Look what I found! A burrito!" Li said and smiled as he took a bite out of it.

"How many did you take?" Vix looked over at Mika.

"I had three…" Mika said casting his eyes down to the floor. "I was saving that one!" Mika said and walked over to Li. Mika tried to take the burrito from Li, but Li kept it away from him as he finished the burrito.

"Where did you get the burrito?" Angel asked.

"From the school, I was saving that one. I ate one there and the other I wasted it on Lowen. SPLAT! Right in his face! Ha-ha! It was awesome!" Mika said and laughed. He was rewarded with an elbow in the side from Vix. He looked over at her. "What?" Vix rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Okay…can some Please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Tony asked starting to aggravated.

"Urhh…Mika here decided that he was going to start a massive food fight…" Vix said and shook her head disapprovingly.

"So that's why you don't want to go to CVS, because it's too close to the school?" Naz asked and laughed.

"Uh yeah." Vix said. Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll go with you later." Vix nodded and went to go wash up.

* * *

"Hey Chi." Bulma said as she answered her phone.

"Okay I have everyone together. We are gonna start making our way over to the side building. We are gonna try and get there before the bell rings." Chi told her.

"Chi…it's doesn't matter if the bell rings or not, they're not gonna stop you, for all they know, you could have this period off and your going to lunch…just chill." Bulma told her. She head sigh out in relief.

"You're right…okay we'll be right there."

"Look, there they are." Goku said and started to walk toward them, the rest followed.

"Hey." Bulma said and smiled as her friends walked toward her and Vegeta.

The seven friends walked to theirs cars and individually headed to Bulma's house. They got to her house and went into her room. They sat down and started to talk about their day.

"You are such a douche-bag!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha after he made a silly comment to her.

"Yeah I know, and damn proud!" Yamcha told her and dodged a converse shoe that she chucked at him.

"Well today was pretty excited huh?" Krillen said. They all nodded in agreement.

"But oh my God, what happened in the cafeteria?" Jen asked.

"Mika recognized Lowen." Vegeta said from Bulma's bed.

"Okay wait, better question. Where did Mika recognize Lowen from?" Chi asked.

"Okay look, you guys can't freak out okay?" Bulma said looking around. Being satisfied with the nods she got from her friends she spoke.

"They're in a gang…" Bulma held her breath. She looked around at the stunned look on her friend's faces.

"What?" Chi asked as though she had heard her incorrectly.

"They're in a gang…and me and Vegeta have recently joined them." Bulma said holding her breath for the second time in 10 seconds.

"Are you serious?" Chi asked again.

"Yeah…" Bulma replied.

"I wanna be in gang!" Chi shouted. Bulma smiled and sighed out in relief.

"I'll see what I can do." Bulma said and laughed. The seven friends spent about an hour discussing what had happened, and how Bulma and Vegeta ended up in the gang.

"Okay guys, I have to head out." Yamcha said suddenly standing up and stretching.

"Aw! Why?" Jen said and stood up.

"I am gonna go home and shower. Then maybe a nap…I dunno." Yamcha said and smiled. His friends laughed at him. He hugged his friends good-bye and started to leave. He gathered all his belongings and said good-be again before leaving.

"Okay look, I don't want to be one to start any kind of gossip…but I'm pretty sure Yamcha is gay." Vegeta said and looked around the room at his friends.

"You saw that today right?" Krillen said. "In the lunch room?"

"Yeah! What the hell was that all about?" Vegeta asked.

"I saw that too." Jen said.

"You know, I have always kind of suspected that he was gay." Bulma said.

"Really?" Chi asked. "I dunno, I never picked up on it."

"I guess some things that he's done have been a little gay." Goku said. "But today took the cake. I mean he blushed while starring at Mika's ass."

"Okay good so we all noticed that right?" Vegeta said and laughed.

"Oh my God, we should get him drunk and make him confess to it!" Krillen said and laughed.

"I would love for him to come out! I would be so happy for him!" Chi said.

"Yeah, I mean if he is happy about being gay, I want to be there to support him." Bulma said.

"So we're gonna get him drunk then?" Jen asked and smiled at the group.

"Yeah." Bulma said and laughed.

An hour passed and everyone started to leave Bulma's house. Goku and Chi-Chi went back to Goku's house and Krillen and Jen headed off in their own directions. Bulma and Vegeta watched from the window as their friends left. They truly were a sight for sore eyes; they stood next to each other with an Ice pack presses to their faces, waving good-bye to their friends. Surely this could make anyone laugh!

"So Mr. Ouji…we are alone…" Bulma looked over at him as she watched the last of her friends drive off.

"Yes, we are." Vegeta said and smiled at her.

"What would you like to do?" Bulma said and fluttered her eye lashes at him. She started to giggle.

"I could really go for a sandwich…" Vegeta said and looked down at her smiling.

"Oh my God, yes! Race you down stairs!" Bulma shouted and sprinted for the door.

"No! You shall never defeat me!" Vegeta yelled and grabbed the back of her shirt. He tugged her back and pushed her onto her bed. He started to move to the door but not before Bulma jumped onto his back.

"I will dominate this competition!" Bulma yelled still on his back. By this time both of their ice packs were on the floor untouched.

"That's what you think!" Vegeta said. He walked backward toward her bed and lied down on his back in hopes to squish his girlfriend who was on his back.

"No way man! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Bulma said and laughed evilly. Realizing that she might be right, Vegeta stood from him lying position and quickly walked to the door. He swung the door open quickly and made his way over to the stairs with Bulma still holding on to him.

"Vegeta, Vegeta! Don't you dare run down those steps with me on your back!" Bulma shouted. "Vegeta let me go! Put me down!"

"No way!" Vegeta laughed and tightened his grip around her legs. He started to descend the stairs.

Bulma screamed while he ran down, her grip around his neck and shoulders increased with every step he took as well and the pitch of her scream for life. Vegeta finally got to the bottom and stopped running, but Bulma continued to yell and scream.

"Bulma…we're not moving anymore." Vegeta said and looked back over his shoulder to find Bulma's head buried in his shoulder.

She stopped screaming and picked up her head slowly from where she had been hiding it. Then she smacked him hard on the back of his head. "What the hell is that matter with you?" Bulma shouted and wiggled free of his grip. She finally hopped off him.

"What's the matter with me? You were the one who was on my back to begin with!" Vegeta yelled back at her.

"Urhh…what am I going to do with you?" She smiled at him.

"Well you could sit me down at the table, and give me a strip tease while you make my sandwich!" Vegeta said and smiled at her innocently.

"You are just too much!" Bulma laughed out loud.

"I know, I'm kidding! You know I'm kidding right?" Vegeta said and laughed. He sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Why are you sitting, don't you want a sandwich?" Bulma asked.

"I was kidding about the strip tease…not about you making my sandwich…" Vegeta said and cleared his throat.

"Oh Hell No! Get you Ass of that chair and make your own sandwich!" Bulma said and playfully hit his arm.

"Um, yes. I would like turkey on a roll, light mustard." He told her and looked down and his hand although examining his nails. He then looked up and her and smiled.

"I'm kidding!" Vegeta said and stood up quickly after seeing the stern look on his girlfriends face. "Aw baby! Don't be upset!" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know! You think I don't know you by now! Please!" Bulma said and kissed him back.

"Okay what say you we start working on these sandwiches? I'm famished!" Vegeta said while still holding Bulma in his arms.

"I think we should do just that." Bulma said and smiled at him.

"Alrighty then Smoochie." Vegeta said and let her go. "I'll get the bread." He started to walk toward her pantry

"Did you just call me Smoochie?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah." Vegeta said and smiled. He had stopped walking to the pantry to answer her question.

"This is why I love you." She told him.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty hard to resist." He smiled smugly at her.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Bulma said and turned around to get some needed supplies.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vegeta said and shifted toward her.

"Oh, nothing." Bulma said as she searched through her pantry to get the bread Vegeta failed to get, she then started back to the counter and away from him to make her sandwich.

"W-what? Bulma baby…" Vegeta said and followed her back to the counter.

* * *

"Vix let's go! I'm not going to wait all day!" Tony shouted from the base of the steps.

"I'm coming!" Vix said from her room on the second floor.

"What do you need to get anyway?" Tony asked her.

"I ran out of detergent, and I remembered when I got my shirt dirty from that food fight." Vix said as she descended the steps. "Alright let's go."

"Finally…" Tony said and walked behind her. They walked out the door and to Vixy's car. They hopped in and headed to CVS.

* * *

"Are you sure they're not here?" Lowen asked looking around.

"Did you bring me here for nothing McCalister?" Ian asked frustrated.

"No…they're here I know…" Lowen said and walked into the CVS parking lot. Ian rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

"Vixy, is that your phone ringing?" Tony asked when he heard a cell phone ring.

"Oh yeah!" She picked up her cell phone from the cup holder and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vix."

"Hey Bulma! What can I do for you sweet heart?" Vix asked

"What are you doing? You wanna hang out with me and Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah sure! Me and Tony are going to CVS by your school, do you want to meet us there?" Vix asked her.

"Yeah, sure we'll be right there." Bulma said.

"Okay, see you soon." Vix said and hung up the phone.

Bulma and Vegeta got into Bulma's car and drove toward CVS.

Vix pulled into the parking lot. She turned her engine off and got out of the car. Before she got to close her door some one spoke behind her.

"Hello little wolf…" Ian smiled.

"Ah, insignificant Panther…nice to see you again." Vix smirked back.

"So Lowen? How do you think Panther will react when he learns that we have not only severely bruised little Ms. Wolf, but also taken her captive?" Ian asked

"What seems to be the problem?" Tony asked getting out of Vixy's car.Ian looked over at Tony wide-eyed. He didn't know _he _was in the car."Surprised to see me Ian?" Tony asked him and smirked.

"Oh that's nice, two wolves…that's very exciting." Lowen said and rolled his eyes.

"Lowen…have you forgotten the last time we had our little encounter?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I do…I broke into you mansion, cause your codes are pathetic.

"See I remember you running out of our mansion like you had just seen a ghost." Tony told him. He stepped forward and was happy to that Lowen took two steps back. "Ah…all talk huh?"

"What's going on over here?" Bulma asked as she ran toward them. Her and Vegeta had just pulled in and saw the scene unfolding before them

"Lowen…what are you doing here?" Bulma asked him venomously.

"Are you still here with the principal?" Vegeta asked walking over to him.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't lied you'd still be here." Lowen said.

"Aw…so you are here with the principal…poor you." Bulma mocked him.

"Shut you're mouth bitch." Ian said to her. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at this worthless guy, the next thing Ian knew was that he had just been punched in the face, hard. He stumbled back grabbing his jaw. Lowen tried to attack Vegeta but Tony grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. Vixy took this opportunity to her advantage. She grabbed Ian by his shirt and brought him close to her.

"You know… I always knew that you cats were stupid, but to actually try to attack in broad day light in a CVS parking lot none-the-less, you are even dumber than I thought." Vix said and pushed him away.

"Do you think that you scare me?" Ian asked

"Are you two for real? If Panther finds out that you tried to make any attack here do you think that he will be happy with you? Because not only is it stupid, but we would kick your asses all the way back to your house!" Tony said.

"Seriously, so please do the world a favor and go home and save your self the embarrassment." Vix said. She noticed that the two panthers realized they were right. Tony let go of Lowen, he pushed him to the side and the four wolves started to make their way into CVS. Vegeta turned around quickly. "And don't even think about popping our tires because you know we'll come after you." He turned back around and they walked through the doors.

"Dicks…" Bulma said as they made their way down an isle.

**_Author's Note:_** Hey everyone, again thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a wee bit long, but hey if you made it here than that's good! Really! Lol anyways, I would also say thanks to the readers who have stuck by me, even though it takes for-ev-er for me to update! I'm sorry! But thank you for sticking with me! I would also like to thank my good friend Vix! Yeah you gurl! For helping me devise our wonderful Burrito scene.


	26. 26 Missing on Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:** Umm…hi. Yeah it's been a while since I updated. Soorrrryyyyy!!!!!! Please don't hate me.

Okay well I am going to pick up right where I left off so just bare with me here :o)

* * *

High School Sweethearts 

Chapter 26: Missing on Sunday Morning.

"Do you like this?" Bulma asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nope, I think it fits you weird."

"Maybe it's my shape that's weird."

"Uh, no. Cause I've see your shape trust me, it's the dress not you."

"You know, Vegeta this attitude of apathy is getting a little annoying." Bulma turned around quickly and walked back into the dressing room.

"What are you talking about, what attitude?" He asked. He was annoyed now.

"You just don't care."

"What!? If I didn't care do you think I would be here?!" He yelled to the closed door.

"No, you're here because you got to go shopping. But now that it's my turn you have this, this attitude!" Bulma said after swinging the door open to come face to face with him.

"Is it your time of the month…?"

"Why is that always the reason for me being in a bad mood! That is so annoying when you do that! I don't ask you that when you're in a bitchy mood!"

"That's because I don't get that monthly visit." He chuckled.

"Attitude!" Bulma walked passed him with the clothing that she wanted in her hand and throwing the unwanted clothing on the table in the dressing room.

Vegeta looked over at a guy sitting on the cushioned benches in the waiting area of the dressing rooms; he gave Vegeta a knowing look.

"Women…"

"Yeah, tell me about it." The guy said and smiled.

"It's not a wrong question, right?" Vegeta asked.

"Nah man. But don't worry, my girls got her monthly visitor too." he said and nudged his head to the door he was sitting in front of.

"You better not be talking about me Stan!" A female voice came from behind the burgundy dressing room door.

"Of course not Lindsay."

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from the other room

"Oh, that's me. Take it easy man."

"Thanks mate."

Vegeta walked out of the fitting room area to find Bulma standing only a few feet away.

"Have a nice conversation, did you?"

"Not until you interrupted it."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't want to do this. I don't know what it is that has you so tightly wound today. I am not giving you an attitude so please stop saying that I am."

"So then what is this 'I don't care' thing you've got going on? Huh? I wish you could be in my shoes sometimes and see what I'm seeing." She said and sighed out in frustration.

"I'm just hungry and tired, I don't know and I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that some thing bad is going to happen…"

"OK, so let's something to eat then…"

Vegeta grabbed the clothing that was in her hand and started to walk away.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, what the hell? Where are you going?" It wasn't until then she noticed he was going towards the registers. She raced over to him as he placed the clothing onto the counter.

"Vegeta, I can't let you pay for that."

"Would you like to open a Gap Card? You can save 15 percent on this purchase not to mention you get great rewards in the mail." The girl behind the counter said.

"No thanks, we have one already." Bulma said and tried to push her way in front of Vegeta.

"Okay, your total is $109.56." The cashier said again. Vegeta handed the young girl his card.

"Will that be debit or credit?"

"Credit please. Bulma, stop pushing me."

"Why did do that?" she asked.

"Because I wanted too. So please just smile for me." He said and pouted his lower lip.

"Your card sir."

"Thank you." Vegeta took his card from the cashier and handed the bag of clothing to Bulma as the two of them walked out of the store.

"Thanks babe."

"Oh good, so we're not fighting anymore?" he smiled down at her.

"Let's go eat." She smiled sideways at him.

* * *

"Well, that was awesome." Vegeta said and leaned against the back of the booth they were seated in at the Outback. 

"Yeah it was, I wonder what everyone else is doing today…"

"Hey, this is our day. Remember your little song 'Bulma and Vegeta's Day of Fun!' ; catchy really." He laughed.

"Go ahead, make all the fun you want but I know you sing it when no one is around." She laughed.

"I think I want desert." Vegeta said and pulled the desert menu out of it's holder.

"How can you eat anymore?"

"I got hungry while I was talking. Ah, here we go the Apple Cobbler."

"Well it's a good thing you can return all of those clothes you got today."

"Hey, hey, hey I don't like the fat jokes, okay you pick the desert you want."

"I'll have some of yours."

"Uh…no you won't. The Cobbler is all mine thank you very much."

"Okay Vegeta."

Vegeta ordered the desert and within minutes their waiter brought it out, with two spoons, requested by Bulma.

"I just want to try it!" Bulma laughed trying to spoon up some of the apple desert.

"No, I told you it was all mine!" Vegeta blocked her spoon with his again.

"Fine." Bulma put her spoon down.

"Fiinnneee, you can have some." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Thank you."

"It's good huh?" He asked as she ate her first mouth full.

"Yeah, it's great. But I can't have much." She put her spoon down.

"I don't care if you put on a few pounds, I'll still love you." He smiled. Bulma hit him playfully.

"But seriously, they say chocolate deserts heighten sexual encounters, so eat up, I wanna have fun tonight."

"You are unbelievable." Bulma laughed at his candid remark.

"What? We haven't had sex in a while. You don't want to have sex tonight?" He asked and looked up at in all seriousness.

Bulma smiled at him and picked up her soon and scooped some more apple crumble into her mouth.

"Whooo!"

"What's put you in such a fine mood? Well other then having sex tonight." She smiled.

"I don't know, I kind of feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Does that make sense?" He asked.

"Yeah, but before you said that you a feeling that something bad was going to happen…"

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about, I don't have that feeling anymore."

They finished their desert rather quickly and paid their bill.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" the two of them stood from the booth and headed for the door.

"It's nice out." Bulma said.

"Yeah man."

"Race you to the car!" Bulma shouted and b-lined for his car.

"Oh come on, that's not fair! I didn't get fair warning! Bulma! Watch out!" Vegeta yelled when a large black SUV almost hit her. Luckily she stopped quick enough.

"I would watch where you're running wolf…" the window rolled up quickly and the SUV drove away.

"Bulma! Bulma, are you okay?" Vegeta came running over.

"They were panthers…"

"Okay, but are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, but Vegeta, they were panthers."

"That's really not important right now, Bulma!"

"Yes it is Vegeta! They weren't here on mere coincidence! They were here for a reason…but why?" Bulma asked no one in particular.

"Why don't we just go home, huh?" he calmly suggested.

"Okay, but let's go to my house." Vegeta agreed and they headed toward her house.

"I just don't get it." Bulma said as she pushed her front door open. When they were both in she locked it behind them.

"Where's your parents?" Vegeta asked.

"They're away on business." She smiled at him.

"Really…? Hmm…interesting." Vegeta smiled. He leaned in a kissed her lightly on her lips. She immediately closed her eyes and gave into his welcoming kiss.

"What if they are planning something…" She pulled away from him.

"Can you stop worrying about that?"

"It's just that—"

Vegeta captured her lips again, but this time she didn't push him away. All of her worrying disappeared as his lips massaged hers slowly. His hands found their way around her body, they landed at her hips he pulled her closer to him.

"Let's go into my room, I want to do this right." Bulma smiled at him.

"As you wish." He kissed her softly before following her up the stairs to her room.

Bulma pushed her door open and pushed him onto her bed.

"I'm going to freshen up…" She smiled and turned to go into her bathroom.

"No, you don't need too."

"Don't worry, I'll be just a minute."

Vegeta watched her saunter her way into her bathroom. He watched her with great anticipation.

**:::What could she possibly need to do to freshen up?!:::**

He shifted uncomfortably because of the obvious restraint on his pelvis do to his pants. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, there stood Bulma, he hair down and messy and totally nude. 

"You know every time I see your body it gets more and more breath taking…"

"You mean that?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"I love you Bulma." He stated. He stood from the bed and walked over to her. He hugged her tightly and took in her sweet sent.

"I love you too, Vegeta." She smiled at him and captured his lips with her own. She fumbled with the hem of his shirt, when she finally had it she pulled it off of him with help from him. After the shirt was over and done with she went for his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Vegeta, however couldn't wait any longer. He tugged his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, second later they were in a pool around his ankles.

He turned them around and continued kissing her, he gently lay her down and crawled on top of her never breaking their kiss.

His kisses traveled down her jaw line and down ho neck to her caller bone. Finally his lips reached her breasts. He kissed them ever so tenderly.

"Oh God…"

"Please, call me Vegeta." He smiled.

"Shut up."

They lay in bed breathing heavily after having enjoy one another,

"See, I told you chocolate helps…" Vegeta said and let his eyes close.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah well I don't blame you, I'm a pretty cool guy." He smiled his eyes still closed.

"Stop it! I'm being serious." Bulma laughed.

"I know, and you know what?"

"What's that?"

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and go to sleep, please, you wore me out." He smiled again. He felt her kiss his cheek softly and rest her head on his shoulder, then silence. And they slept.

"To give you something to go on when I go off, back to the middle of nowhere."

Vegeta threw his hand out to grab his cell that was ringing, he found that this was a pretty difficult task to complete with your eyes closed. He grunted and opened his eyes just enough to see around him. He fumbled with his pants that were haphazardly thrown to the floor. He smiled as the images of last night flooded him mind.

"To give you something to go on when I go off, back to the middle of nowhere." His cell phone rang again.

"I hear you I hear you." He finally got hold of his phone and pulled it from the pocket of his jeans and answered. "Hello?"

"Vegeta?"

"Mom?"

"Where are you? Are your brothers with you?" She asked quickly, her voice shaking.

"No, mom are you okay?" Vegeta sat up in bed. His voice waking up Bulma who stayed laying down but looking up at him.

"Your bothers, I can't find them anywhere. I went to check on Li this morning, and he wasn't in his room, so I checked Eli's room. But no one was in there either, and Eli's screen was broken! I think they were kidnapped!" she cried.

"Did you tell dad?!"

"Yes, he is searching for them right now."

"Okay mom, relax I'm coming home right now." He said and quickly hung up his phone. He jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on followed by his shirt.

"What happened?" Bulma asked now sitting up.

"My brothers are missing."

"What? What do you mean, missing?" she asked and put her hand to her chest as a natural reaction.

"Missing, gone! It's really not a hard thing to understand…" he said and grabbed his car keys.

"Oh…"

"I'll call you when I get some more information." He left the room.

"Okay, love you too…"

* * *

"What do you mean missing?" Chi-chi asked. 

"They're missing…" Bulma said letting the towel that was covering her fall to the floor leaving her completely nude.

"Are you sure?"

"Vegeta didn't give me much information, not that I blame him, he made a mad dash for the door." She said holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder while pulling on a pair of underwear.

"He must be so scared…"

"Yeah well he wasn't scared enough to not be an ass to me." Bulma sighed out in frustration.

"Oh come on Bulma, what do you expect. Imagine finding something out like that. He's completely stressed."

"I know, I know. He told me he would call me when he got any information, I haven't heard anything yet. I'm beginning to get nervous." She pulled on a pair of capri jeans. "Hold on a sec Chi." Bulma put the phone on her bed as she hooked on her bra and threw on a brown v-neck stretch short sleeved shirt.

"Okay, I'm back." She picked the phone off her bed. "The thing that is bothering me about this though is that I don't think this is just _happened_."

"What do you mean? You think is was planned?" Chi asked.

"I have a bad feeling about it…"

"Do you think it has to do with your rivaling gang?"

"I don't know…you know what Chi, let me call you back. I am going to call Angel, see what she thinks." Bulma said.

"Sure, keep me updated okay?"

"Sure thing."

Bulma dialed Angel's cell phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Angel, hi."

"Bulma darling! How are you?"

"I was wondering if I could come over, I want to talk to everyone about something that happened."

"About what?"

"Well, Vegeta's younger brothers were kidnapped, and well I think it has something to do with our friends the Panthers."

"Yeah? Okay well why don't you drop by? Tony will be her any moment. You should speak to him. He'll know what to do."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

* * *

"I can't believe this!" 

"Don't worry mom, it's going to be fine. Dad finds people all the time. He'll bring them home," Vegeta tried to calm his mother down.

"What am I going to do…" Mrs. Ouji began to cry again.

"Mom, mom please. It's going to be okay—"

"How could you say that Vegeta!? What if your father can't find them!? Then what?!"

"Mom…"

"We're good people. We follow the rules. What did we do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything wrong…" **:::I did:::**

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back mom. I love you."

"I love you too. And please Vegeta, come back."

"I will mom."

* * *

Bulma stood outside the mansion doors waiting for someone to let her in. 

"Hey, you got here fast."

"Hey Vix."

"Come in." She smiled at Bulma. "Tony just got here.

"So what's going on?" Tony sat down on one of the living room couches.

"Well, actually it's quite complicated." Bulma started sitting down across from him. "Vegeta's brothers were kidnapped during the night last night, and well I have a feeling that the Panthers have something to do with it."

"Really, why do you think that?" Mika asked walking into the room eating what looked like to be a ham and cheese sandwich.

"Well last night, me and Vegeta were leaving the Outback, and we were racing to his car, and the Panthers drove up, almost hitting me if I do say so."

"How did you know it was them?" Tony asked.

"The guy in the passenger seat said 'I would watch where you're going wolf' and then they drove away…" Bulma said.

"Where _is_ Vegeta?"

"He's with his mother, his father is out looking for his brothers." Bulma said.

"His father? Why not the police?" Mika asked.

"He is the police." Bulma said.

"Well that's a conflict of interest." Angel said.

"Alright, well this is what we are going to do, we are going to send in a few of our own to the find the Panthers. But we are going to need some unfamiliar faces, we don't want them to notice us right away." Tony said.

"Aren't they having their stupid annual ball?" Vix asked.

"The Masquerade! Of course!" Angel said.

"That's right, so we don't need unfamiliar faces just yet…we may need them eventually." Tony said.

"I'll do it." Bulma said.

"No, your hair. It stands out." Tony said not bothering to look at her.

"You're going to have to stay behind the scenes."

"But that's not fair." Bulma said.

"Do you want to get his brothers back or not?" He asked curtly.

"Well yes, of course."

"Then stop complaining."

"Okay, Vix you and Angel are going to go. Get dresses and masks. Mika, you me and Li, where ever he is right now, are going to go in through the back. And where's Eli? Tell him I want a lay out of the place to me in an hour so I can start working on a plan.

"What about Naz and Jessie?" Vix asked.

Tony stood from the couch and began to make his way out of the living room. "We're going to need them to be outside to make sure no one comes in after us, you know like the police, or more Panthers."

Bulma's cell phone started to ring. She took it from her pocket.

"It's Vegeta." She stated. Then flipping the phone open she answered.

"Hey."

"Hi, look I need you to do me a favor." Vegeta said.

"Sure babe, anything."

"I need you to meet me at the mansion." He said.

"I'm already here. Come over."

"Okay, I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Okay—bye…" Bulma closed her phone. "He hung up on me."

"Is he coming?" Mika asked.

"Yeah he should be here soon, it sounded like he was already driving."

Ten minutes went by and Vegeta had finally arrived. He walked into the living room with the others. He remained on his feet pacing while the others sat.

Vegeta listened to the plan that they came up with, "I want to go too." He said finally.

"You can't."

"Tony, I have too."

"Listen Vegeta—"

"What about my father? He can help. I'll talk to him—"

"No, that will only complicate things." Tony told him.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Angel suggested.

"Fine. Ask him, but if this back fires it's not my fault—"

"You know what Tony! My brothers are missing! I am going to do what ever it takes to get them back, so if you're going to help me, help me! If not, then I'll do this myself…" Vegeta started to walk out of the room.

"Vegeta, wait." Vix started. Vegeta turned to look at her. "You're one of us now, we're like a second family, of course we are going to help. And Tony wants to too, he just gets his emotions pointed in the wrong direction some times."

Vegeta nodded his head, "I'm going to call my father."

Vegeta left the room to make the phone call and as soon as he was out of earshot the others began to talk in whispers.

"Poor Vegeta, he must be freaking out." Vix said.

"He is…" Bulma said.

"Has he snapped at you or something?" Angel asked.

"Yeah he did…but I understand why." Bulma said.

* * *

"Dad? Dad, are you there?" Vegeta asked. 

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, hi dad…"

"I'm busy looking for your brothers."

"I know dad, but I know people who can help." Vegeta told his father.

"Who?"

"I just know a few people who are good at you know, finding people…"

"Who are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"Look dad, I happen to be friendly with a guy who is in this gang, well I wouldn't call it a ga—"

"A gang, Vegeta? No thank you. I am going to find your brothers with out dirty work!"

"But dad, the people who did this played dirty, and well my friend—"

"Your friend? If this guy is in a gang, he shouldn't be your friend!"

"Dad, he has a idea about where Li and Eli might be, he is going to check it out for me!" Vegeta said raising his voice.

"I don't have time for this Vegeta!" his dad yelled and hung up the phone.

Vegeta sighed out in frustration and flipped his phone shut. The moment he did his cell phone rang.

"Who the hell is this" He spoke aloud looking at the number, "hello?" he answered.

"Is this Vegeta Ouji?"

"Uh yeah, who's this?"

"That's really not important…" the guy on the other end said.

"Uh yeah it kind of is. Who are you, how did you get this number?" Vegeta asked.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill them!" the guy said.

"Them! You! You have my brothers!" Vegeta yelled. He ran back into the living room and quickly hit the speaker button.

"That's right, I have your brothers, here's the deal Vegeta, you have to bring me your father, and I'll give you your brothers." The guy said.

"Why do you want my father?" he asked. He looked around the room at his friends, they all looked just as stunned.

"Well you see he busted one of my buddies a while back, needless to say it was messy and now my buddy is dead. And I only want revenge, that's all. An eye for an eye, right?" the guy said.

"Where are you keeping them?" Vegeta demanded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **OoOoO what's going to happen now! hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it was shorter than my last few chapters. Anyway, tell me what you thought, feedback is always nice. 

Angelica Nicole


End file.
